The Fractured Paths
by slythefoxx2
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke's talk before his defection ends differently and now the members of Team 7 will be set on different paths. Sakura's good intentions and Sasuke's righteous quest run directly into a Godaime Hokage who won't allow Naruto to be their sacrifice any longer. Not a bash story but it may feel like it is.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

'Why doesn't she understand? Why don't any of them understand? I have to do this. My clansmen demand it, Itachi is pure evil and I have to be the one to end it. Why does she continually make me push her away? Why can't she just leave me alone.' he wonders before his thoughts are interrupted.

"Take me with you." she said and in that moment he was truly touched. She really does want to help him but this road, this path of an avenger is not hers to walk. It is his, his responsibility, his curse and he must bear it alone. With a burst of speed he is behind her, hitting her in the back of the neck he says "Thank you" before knocking her out.

The moment of sincere gratitude, the brief moment of indecision is all it took for irrevocable changes to occur. Sasuke's momentary distraction didn't allow him to notice the two kunai slicing through the air, not until both had stabbed him at the back of his knees. He screams in pain before he too is knocked out by his assailant.

"Teme" is the only thing he can say before he ties Sasuke up. Naruto, may not be known as the most observant person in the world but he is deeply empathetic, even if he can't always intellectually understand complex emotions, he is aware when someone is hurting. That is why he discretely followed Sakura. She was distracted and could have been in danger, loyalty and extreme fondness for the pinkette demanded he see to her safety. He started to leave once he saw Sasuke but a mere impulse told him to stay, causing him to hear his best friend's intention to leave the village and Sakura's willingness to go with him. They'd both abandon him without second thought, he realized and that hurt him deeply. He'd do anything to save his teammates, even when they aren't particularly nice to him but they'd leave him behind. Shaking off that thought he flares his chakra like Jiji taught him in case he was ever in danger in the village and he waited for the ANBU to arrive.

Sakura soon regains consciousness and sees Naruto standing over a bleeding and knocked out Sasuke.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"I stopped Sasuke from betraying the village after he attacked you for offering to do the same" he said, his voice subdue. He can't even muster anger at his teammates.

Hearing this, Sakura's mind goes into overdrive. She was not the smartest kunoichi in the class for nothing and knows if Naruto tells the Hokage what Sasuke and she said they'd be in an incredible amount of trouble. Revocation of Shinobi license? Chakra sealed? Prison time? All three are possible and she just cannot allow that to happen to the boy she dearly loves. But how can she save him, and herself? Going over the procedure she knows there will be a mind walk to validate the night's events. Before the ANBU arrive, Sakura dashes away, much to the surprise of Naruto. Her desperation making her faster than she's ever been, if this fails then she'll truly lose Sasuke forever.

* * *

Cat, Hare and Rat finally arrive to Naruto's and Sasuke's location, Cat instantly demanding a report.

"Hai, Cat-san. I ran into my other teammate to night and she seemed upset and distracted. Giving the time of night and location I was concerned for her safety so I shadowed her. She eventually ran into Sasuke and the two began to talk. Apparently, Sasuke was intending to leave the village for Orochimaru and when she could not convince him even offered to go with him. He then got behind her and knocked her out. I took the opening to sink those kunai in his legs and then knocked him out in a similar manner he used on Sakura."

"Where is Sakura, Uzumaki?"

"When she woke up, I told her I heard everything and she ran off, to where I don't know."

"Ok, we're going to take Sasuke to the Hospital and you to Ibiki" seeing the orange clad blond pale, Cat continued, "it's standard procedure, Uzumaki. It isn't that we believe you but both of your teammates are unable to talk right now and Sasuke may be bleeding out."

"Cat-senpai, should we leave a guard for the Uchiha?" asked Hare

"No, he won't be mobile for days, just cuff him to the bed and tell the staff authorized personnel only."

"And what of his teammate?"

"We can find her in the morning, it's unlikely she left the village." Cat would come to regret her lack of rigor regarding this situation.

* * *

Frantic knocking on her bedroom window woke her up. It did not scare her for she is a serious kunoichi and does not scare easily, she was just energetic in her return to the waking world. Retrieving a kunai she approached the window to see her current/former best friend, she honestly doesn't know anymore, in a state of panic.

"Sakura, what do you want, it's really late."

"Ino, I-I need your help in protecting Sasuke-kun."

"What happened to Sasuke? How can I help?"

Sakura then takes the time to fill Ino in on the details of the night. As Sakura informs Ino of Sasuke's near betrayal she feels less inclined to help the Uchiha until Sakura argues that the curse mark changed Sasuke and was the cause of his actions, saying he required help, not punishment.

"What do you want me to do?" Ino asks.

"Can you implant false memories? Ones that could fool a mindwalker? We need to plant the fake ones in our heads so we have contradictory evidence to whatever Naruto is telling the ANBU."

"Officially, no. The Yamanaka Clan has never developed nor has any knowledge of that kind of jutsu.

"Unofficially?" asked Sakura.

"Unofficially, I don't feel comfortable doing this, I haven't mastered it, it's a deep family secret. Oh, and what about Naruto?" seeing Sakura's eyes go wide, "You never even considered how this might affect him, did you?"

"He's close to the Hokage so if have different versions of the event she may just drop it or give each of us a slap on the wrist."

"And what would you want me to transplant?"

Sakura paused for a moment. She knew, in some sense, what she was doing was wrong. Naruto stopped a traitor and should be praised but her devotion to Sasuke necessitates she protect him first, as he would do for her, she truly believes.

"Sasuke confessed his love for me and asked me to be his girlfriend. Naruto overheard and attacked Sasuke, accidentally knocking me out and injuring Sasuke."

"NO. I won't do that. You're totally blaming Naruto for everything, don't you care?"

"Of course I care. He's my teammate but he's not the one at risk, he's not the one that needs help. I'll make it up to him eventually but if we don't save Sasuke he'll either defect or potentially be executed. Please, Ino! Don't you want to save him?"

"And you're sure Naruto won't get in any serious trouble?"

"How can they punish him when things are inconclusive?"

"Fine, lie down. Since it's a short memory and just happened the process won't take long but you'll need to sleep here tonight. I'm assuming Sasuke is in the hospital so I'll have to go to the hospital. Keep in mind, these memories will only last a few days, I haven't mastered the process yet."

Running through some hand signs, Ino starts the process, hoping she won't come to regret helping her friend and longtime crush.

* * *

The following morning did not greet the Godaime Hokage warmly. Not ten minutes in her office and she was being briefed by Ibiki and three of her ANBU regarding an incident between team 7. Learning that Sasuke attempted to defect to Orochimaru almost set the new Hokage off but she had to internally pump her fist when she learned that her surrogate brother/son figure stopped the little bastard.

"Have the other two been interviewed or examined?"

"No, Lord Hokage and given what Uzumaki said, I have reason to believe they'd both lie. I'd recommend allowing Inoichi search their memories." stated Ibiki

"Fine, retrieve him and have him go to Sasuke first, also have an ANBU bring Sakura to T&I so we can get this mess sorted. Why couldn't that little asshole defect during Sensei's tenure?"

"I guess it's just your special kind of luck, Hokage-sama." stated Ibiki, dryly.

"Everyone is a freaking comedian."

* * *

After scanning two thirds of team 7, Inoichi is livid. He knows there were memories implanted into the teens, Inoichi has yet to teach Ino how to remove any trace of implantation. As he's heading to the Hokage's office Inoichi mind is cycling through options, wishing he had Shikaku's mental prowess right now. He could easily just tell the truth and let the traitor and that foolish girl sink but there is a distinct possibility that Sakura would implicate Ino. That, in itself would be bad, but if there was an official record of Yamanaka being able to create false memories, their standing in the international community as reliable and trusted intelligence gatherers would be all but ended. No more would having the word of a Yamanaka be considered sufficient proof for anything. 'Ino should have known better,' he thinks as he has to put the future of his daughter and his clan against that of Naruto. 'Naruto' he says internally.

The story of one Naruto Uzumaki is one best not dwelled upon, for it breaks the veteran shinobi's heart. To think he is about to sacrifice Minato and Kushina's kid to save his own bacon, a kid who stopped a traitor efficiently and has proven to be a loyal and diligent Konoha Nin. Going through Sakura's memories he saw that she had no real malice but her near obsession along with myopia will lead to negative consequences, especially considering an erroneous assumption she made.

"Inoichi, report." said Tsunade.

"From the memories of both subjects, it appears Genin Uzumaki attacked Sasuke in a fit of jealousy as Sasuke was confessing his feelings for Sakura."

Ibiki, who was in the room to witness the report of the findings is shocking. Telling when someone is lying is a hallmark of his skillset, you have to read a person to be able to sufficiently torture them, pushing them just past their limits and no more. To hear Inoichi come away a completely different scenario is utterly shocking. It made Ibiki take a long look at his longtime comrade. He noticed Inoichi's body language was off, tense when this is such a trivial matter. His micro expressions are giving the impression of suppressed anger and disappointment, also some guilt. He's not telling the truth, something is wrong and Ibiki knows it, a quick look shared between him and the Hokage lets him know she knows it too.

"Inoichi, I would like you to perform a mind walk for Naruto since he gave us a completely different accounting for last night's events."

"With apologies, Hokage-sama but given what he contains I cannot perform a mind walk nor allow any of my clansmen to perform it. Doing so with a jinchuuriki is an known and could potentially kill us."

The slight squint of her eyes is the only sign Inoichi received that his Hokage was not pleased with his answer. "Dismissed, Inoichi."

"He's lying." stated Ibiki.

"I'm aware. Unfortunately the only way to prove it would be to have one of his clansmen go against him and for something like this, on behalf of Naruto? Won't happen." replied Tsunade

"Yes, especially if how he saw the conflicting memories involves a long buried clan secret."

"Also, I haven't been here long enough to make an enemy of the clans, especially after the invasion. It just isn't the time."

"What does this mean for Uzumaki? There's very little in the way of evidence other than his word."

"I know," said Tsunade. "I'll summon the elders so we can go over our options. Whatever we decide is going to wreck him and he may never trust me again."

"I don't know much about the kid but if you let him know you believe him I think he'll understand."

"We'll see, Ibiki. Turtle, please gather the elders. Oh, is Sakura still at T&I?"

"No, Hokage-sama, she was released after her scan."

* * *

A dull pain in his knees that became shooting once he moved is how Sasuke awoke. The headache, and the bright lights of what he deduced was a hospital room wasn't helping matters.

The feel of cold steel lets him know he's been handcuffed to the bed. He closed his eyes to try to remember what happened. He remembers leaving but also confessing to Sakura, which he knows is something that didn't happen.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, Sakura. I'm here because of you, because you couldn't mind your business." Sasuke hissed, irate at what Sakura costed him. Killing Itachi feels further away than it has in years.

"I was trying to keep you from making a serious mistake. I didn't know Naruto would be there but we have a bigger problem."

"You mean that half remembered fiction in my head about Naruto attacking me in a fit of jealousy? Pfft, you wish we'd fight over you."

"Don't you dare make me sound like some vapid fangirl, I did this to protect you. If the Hokage found out Naruto was telling the truth you'd have been punished."

"Maybe, maybe not. I could always just blame the curse seal for messing with my head. But, I won't go along with your little story, I won't give you the satisfaction after thoroughly ruining my path to get the power to kill Itachi. All because of some childish crush. You've been nothing but a burden since we've been a team."

Sasuke's words were greeted with a slap across his face. "How dare you! I protected both Naruto and you in the forest of death. I protected you last night when I could have turned you but I didn't. And what do I get in response? Just your cruel, hateful words?"

"I never asked you to help me. I never asked you to care! Besides, let's get something straight, you and two other teams protected us in the forest of death. As far as last night, you probably had someone else help you, too. All you do is cry and wait to be saved."

"I can't believe I stuck my neck out for you. You weren't worth it, you never were." Sakura said between sobs as the deep well of love she felt for this bitter, little boy all but vanished. "I need to tell Tsunade-sama the truth."

"Yea, and get your coconspirator in trouble just because I hurt your feelings? You're so selfish."

"I'm selfish? You were going to betray the village for your own personal mission."

"Yes, but so were you. Matter of fact, had I said yes to you coming along you wouldn't even really care so don't pretend to be loyal to the village."

"Shut up, I was going to try to protect you, to try to convince you to return."

"How can a person with no strength protect someone? How can a personal that has relied on someone else for every real challenge protect anything! I didn't need you, I need to kill Itachi. I need power, not romance. Not friendship, power."

"You're just a black hole, Sasuke. You just absorb everyone else's concern, attempts at friendship and kindness. You just take and take and take but give nothing back while leaving others cold and depleted in your wake. And because of what I asked my best friend to do, I can't even admit to the lie. I hate you Sasuke Uchiha, I regret having ever known you."

"And you aren't even important enough to regret knowing. But tell me, Sakura, if I'm so terrible, how could you do this to Naruto? You say all I do is take but how are you any different?"

Sakura releases a chuckle, "I'm not."

* * *

"So, are we in agreement?" asks Tsunade

"It's shameful but it must be done." answered Homura.

"What about the other two?" questioned Koharu.

"The other two will be dealt with, this I assure you." replied Tsunade right before they heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Tsunade demanded to be greeted by an anxious looking Naruto.

"Hi, baachan. Am I here to talk about Sasuke? I hope you won't go too hard on him, I think that seal on him has messed with his head."

"We are here to discuss last night's events but Naruto I ask that you don't interrupt me, no matter what. I need you to promise me that you won't speak until I give you permission."

"Ok, I promise" Naruto says growing concerned.

"First, Naruto, I want to say that I believe you. I truly believe Sasuke was trying to defect. Ibiki believes you too and he's a human lie detector. Unfortunately, somehow Sakura and Sasuke managed to get memories showing you attacking Sasuke out of jealousy."

Naruto's eye nearly bulge as he tightly clinches his fist, straining to keep his promise.

"Because you involved the ANBU there has to be an official ruling on this matter. Now, if there were uncontested or incontrovertible proof that would be one thing but there are too many missing or ill fitting pieces to the puzzle. It makes no sense for you to have attacked Sasuke and then signaled the ANBU knowing Sakura could disprove your version, for instance. However, there is a preponderance of evidence favors Sasuke and Sakura's version of events. Because Inoichi has declined performing a mind walk on you, due to your condition I have no choice but to come down against you. Chunin Uzumaki, you will be suspended from active duty for no more than three years and placed in the shinobi reserves. You will not be assigned any missions, inside or outside of the village unless you have a specific expertise that is required for the success of the mission. Your apprenticeship with Jiraiya is also put on hold during your suspension. You will not be allowed a promotion during the extent, meaning you cannot become a jounin for at least three years.

"..."

"Oh, your promotion for the mission to retrieve me was mistakenly held up, it officially went through last week." Tsunade said before giving him a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. Sometimes you aren't allowed to do the right thing immediately but I promise I will find a way to get to the truth. I will make this right. Now head back to your apartment, Jiraiya will be by later to talk with you, there are some things you need to know. Some information you've deserved for a long time."

"Thank you, baachan, for believing me." Naruto said before exiting the office, hurt and confused and experiencing shock that his "best friend" and the girl he loves seemingly lied to protect themselves and caused him to be punished.

Back in the office, Tsunade wipes away a few stray tears as she prepares for her next three guests, who thanks to her ANBU arrive at the same time.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, it is good to see you. We have some things to discuss." the Hokage said with a vicious smirk.

* * *

The walk home occurred in a daze as Naruto couldn't believe what happened. For the last few hours he had been going over the day's developments. His team had, from all appearances betrayed him, all to save Sasuke. Always Sasuke. Kakashi only trains Sasuke. Sakura only sees Sasuke. No matter what he does, no matter how hard he tries they only dismiss his existence while drowning Sasuke in praise. The genius, the naturally talented one. The more he thought about it the more he came to resent his team, the more he wished he was never on that team. Concluding that they were never really his friends and Kakashi was never really a sensei. As soon as he thoughts started to take a darker turn, Naruto tried to repress them. He doesn't like thinking the worst of people and while his teammates made some mistakes he doesn't know their side of the story. While attempting to justify their actions, Naruto was eventually pulled into his mindscape.

"On top of everything else, I really don't need this. Oi, fox, why am I here?"

"Why, to meet me of course."

Naruto turns toward the voice to see a clone of himself, with red eyes.

"Who…. who are you?"

"I am you. Well, I am all that you repress, like what you were doing with those traitors you call teammates."

"They aren't…"

"Yes, they are. They were willing to betray the village and they actively betrayed you. Look, Naruto, our first meeting isn't going to be dominated by discussing them. Or anyone else. You have managed to find yourself in the thick of it and frankly you aren't equipped to deal with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, you are light personified. You suppress anything that doesn't allow you to meet each day with a smile. I used to hate you for that, for ignoring me but as you also started to suppress your rational thinking it came to me."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"I'm calling you scared. When you used to think about those glares and how angry it made you it scared you. You stopped being as observant as you naturally are, you retarded yourself to the actions and outlook of an idiot. The sad thing is, you're so terrified that they are right that it further hampers you."

"So, what, you want me to let you out? To act like Sasuke-teme or seek revenge on the village?"

"No. It's an oversimplification to say I am just your darkside and therefore all of your negatives. I am what you refuse to show and deal with but I am also what you need for our current situation."

"You think I should accept his offer?"

"For the sake of the village, yes, but as you are you wouldn't make it. You need to guile and the ability to be deceitful. That's why you should let me take over."

"NO!"

"Stop just reacting, Naruto. Stop it. You're more than this. Danzo is a threat, if he really has his own army inside the village he's a threat to the village. We can start removing that threat but not as you are. However, you also aren't ready to accept me just yet. Ceding control to me will allow me to handle the dark aspects you aren't comfortable with. It'll also give you a chance to think about some things and get to know the kyuubi."

"Why would I want that?"

"I've spent time with him, Naruto. He isn't just a mindless beast. He has thoughts and emotions just like you. You don't even know why the attack happened or how a giant fox just ended up in the village. Take this time, Naruto for self reflection and really try to talk to the fox. If we're ever going to be able to really use his chakra we'll have to eventually be partners."

"So, how does this work?"

"Like, I said, you'll cede control to me. There will be a change in personality but I won't be some brooding prick like your teammate nor some grimdark schemer bent on total destruction. I am still you. What you value, I also value. Except team 7. We're done with them."

"But"

"But nothing. Forgiveness is great and all but when you grant it without people having to do any work they don't appreciate it. Naruto, team 7 was a poison that you convinced was something more. It wasn't. You can't just tune out reality anymore. No one will follow an oblivious Hokage that refuses to see anything but the best in people."

"Fine but how do I know you won't just lock me down here?"

"Firstly, because I didn't have to fight you for control, since you're giving it to me you can actually yank me back here. Also, when Jiraiya gets here I'll tell him. He could slap a seal on me before I could really do anything. Besides, we're highly untrained and pretty weak for a shinobi without the rasengan and the fox's chakra we ain't got much but stamina and determination. Which is great and all but I want skills. Actual skills."

"Ok but if you hurt my friends I'll not only pull you back, I'll never accept you."

"Awesome, well, let's get to it then."

* * *

Jiraiya had arrived at Naruto's apartment about an hour after the switch between his two sides had been made. In that time, Naruto had noticed he seemed slight aware of chakra signatures and could only shake his head. This village was truly a poison, being surrounded by so much hate and intolerance forced his other half to even ignore very useful talents just to stay sane. He actually managed to surprise Jiraiya by calling him out before the man made his presence known.

It was clear the two had a lot to talk about as Jiraiya seemed nervous and angry. Naruto's suggestion that they have their talk in the summon realm shocked Jiraiya but he agreed it was a good idea for absolute privacy. Once there the two started to divulge what they wanted to say.

It was hard to gauge who was more shocked, Jiraiya when he learned Yami Naruto was currently piloting the ship and planned on infiltrating root or Yami Naruto learning his hero was his dad and his mom was the previous jinchuuriki of the fox and a great ninja in her own right.

"I still think this is a mistake." said Jiraiya.

"And I've heard you but Root is a threat and I'm in a position to deal with it. Besides, I get some much needed training."

"It won't be that easy, Danzo will try to slap all manner of seals on you."

"Well, it's a good thing my godfather is a seal master then, isn't it. Look, Danzo won't get to treat me like he does his meat puppets. My value is different. Besides, I think I have a way to deal with him that doesn't involve direct combat."

"Oh and what way is that?"

"He's old."

"So, you're going to pray for him to just die in the middle of the night?"

"No, pervy sage, I am not. He's old. If his mental acuity starts to slip no one would be surprised. If he started showing signs of dementia it would be sad but not unexpected. I just need a slow acting compound that can't be detected."

"I'll ask Tsu"

"No, it can't be baachan. She'd never go along with it, for one and Danzo would suspect I'd tell her if I was aiming for a double cross. You should ask Shizune, no one would suspect her to keep something like this from baachan."

"Hmm, wasn't lying about your more rational thought processes coming back, I see."

"Oi! It was an adaptive strategy, ero-teme! But yes, yes they are. Do you have a solution to our other dilemma."

"Yes, an overloaded blood clone would work. All of the benefits of a shadow clone, none of the durability drawbacks."

"And the toads will allow my clone to stay here to train?"

"Yea, I'll talk to Ma and Pa but as a summoner you should be welcomed. This way I can also train you in secret when I'm not collecting information on Akatsuki so it works out."

"Yatta! Now, can you remove _that seal_ from me?"

Seeing Jiraiya startled he continues, "I remember, he doesn't."

"So, why not just have me remove it from your original body?"

"I'd rather not give into temptation so it's best if I don't even have the option. Besides, I doubt Danzo knows and that is truly for the best."

"Yea, fine. I helped Minato with his so this will be fine."

"Oh, and please teach the clone how to create a mind palace, it'll make the memory transfer a little easier on me. So, how do we start?"

"Oh, that's simple, I bleed you." Jiraiya said with a sinister grin.

"Oi!"

* * *

Kakashi had been drinking since he left the meeting with the Hokage. He hadn't been this disgusted with himself since Rin died. Drink after drink went down his throat until he didn't even notice the burn of the alcohol. He sat in silence until his fellow jounin sensei arrived, initially planning on not telling them about the dissolution of his team and his failure as a sensei but copious amounts of alcohol and suffocating guilt made for loose lips. He preceded to tell them everything his genin had gotten up to.

"It makes sense, Naruto has been relentless in his pursuits of Sakura. The little chauvinist should have learned that no means no." said Kurenai. And on a meta level Kakashi agrees but on a, 'I know the facts and you should shut up before I back hand you' level he became incensed.

"Naruto has been alone his entire life, no one to truly teach him about proper behavior so he did what a lot of kids do in that situation, he modeled his behavior on those around him. He was no more diligent in his pursuit of Sakura as she was of Sasuke. So, if he should have learned to take no for an answer, she should have as well you fucking hypocrite."

"Whoa, Kakashi, calm down." said Asuma.

"I will not calm down. No one who knows Naruto would think he'd attack Sasuke out of jealousy. The same kid that's never lifted a hand to this pissant villagers that's mistreated him his entire life. No, Naruto told the truth but somehow Sakura managed a way to make him look like the guilty party. Hey, Asuma, who would she have gone to to be able to fool a mind walker?"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, my bitchy little fangirl ran to your bitchy little fangirl and they did something. What I don't know but Tsunade-sama knows Sasuke and Sakura are lying she just can't prove it, not that it matters."

"Why not?" asked Kurenai.

"Well, Tsunade-sama had to suspend Naruto even though she believes him because the weight of the evidence was against him. Sasuke and Sakura were both promoted to chunin."

"Why would they be promoted?" asked Asuma.

"You must see underneath the underneath. Chunins are able to be sent into different departments. Sakura was sent to the infiltration and espionage unit." replied Kakashi, causing Kurenai and Asuma to gasp.

"No, Kakashi. You have to change her mind, you can't allow this to happen to Sakura, regardless of the mistakes she's made."

"Don't you think I want to? I tried to argue and Tsunade-sama but she wouldn't hear of it. And I can't blame her. Naruto convinced her to comeback, saving her life nearly at the cost of his own. She believes in him and yet she had to punish him for stopping a traitor. She's beyond pissed and my students are going to pay the price."

"But she'll make Sakura little more than a whore." replied Kurenai.

"I'm aware. What would you have me do? She initiated a conspiracy, Kurenai. She subverted the law and is somehow getting away with it. Tsunade-sama told her that if she confessed that it would cost Sakura her new position but she'd eventually be assigned a new genin team. Sakura refused. She made the same offer to Sasuke, confess or suffer the consequences."

"And what is she doing to him?"

"Since he wants to get stronger to kill Itachi he will be ordered to stay in the village and had a seal placed on him. If he leaves the village walls without permission it'll stop his heart and seal his chakra and his eyes. Also, he will be required to do a workout routine devised by Gai here, the intensity of which most jounin couldn't handle."

"So, that's why Hokage-sama asked me for a workout plan. Kakashi, that will ruin his body."

"I'm aware and that's the point. Since he wanted to leave to get power she's going to give it to him. He'll either confess or he'll handicap himself for the rest of his life."

"That is beyond cruel." said Kurenai.

"Only because most of your dealings with an Hokage was my dad during his second term. This is what you do to people who think they can pull one over on you." replied Asuma as he knew how much of a bastard his father could be when he wanted to.

"But Sakura has so much potential and it'll be wasted. She'll never be the same and kunoichi assigned to that never become prominent ninja. They never become jounin." insisted Kurenai.

"Once again, what do you want me to do? A lot of this is my fault, one of the reasons Tsunade-sama can justify this is that Sakura is just potential. She hasn't demonstrated much in the way of shinobi skills and if I had trained her harder that wouldn't be the case. But if she won't save herself I can't help her."

"Fine, Kakashi, if you won't help your student, I will. I'm sure I can make Tsunade-sama see reason." Kurenai said as she headed for the door.

* * *

It had already been a long day, Tsunade was not pleased that one of her jounin was making it longer by questioning her decision. If Sarutobi-sensei allowed this then Tsunade would be putting her ninja in their place very soon.

"I've heard your arguments. I've heard Kakashi's, my decision is final."

"But Tsunade-sama, this will ruin her."

"So can being abducted on a mission, being mutilated or any other awful thing. Sakura has had a year to grow, she has not. This is a safer alternative for her and will be a cautionary tale for other kunoichi that don't take their responsibilities seriously."

"But I can help her, allow her on my team and I will help."

"Had you ever offered to help her before?"

"No but I assumed she had Kakashi. None of us knew he essentially didn't train his team. Whatever she did was a mistake, she deserves to be punished but not at the cost of her career and her potential."

"Why not? She had no issue risking Naruto's career and his potential. Amazing you aren't arguing that he shouldn't be suspended. Kakashi didn't either. Funny how ok you both are with him getting screwed. Kakashi was quite adamant in his defense of his other two charges but couldn't spare a single word for Naruto. And now you come to me, filled with righteous indignation and arrogance.

Who told you you could question me? Who told you you could challenge me? Would you have ever openly second guessed the Sandaime or the Yondaime?"

"N-no."

"But you feel comfortable doing it to me? Get out, Yuhi. Sakura can save herself and if she chooses to remain silent then she'll be whatever the village needs her to be and if it isn't all she could have been then that's her own fault for putting everything on the line for a traitorous little bastard and if you ever question me again I'll strip you of your rank and your team. I've read your team's progress reports and your attempts at fixing Hinata's confidence issues have been less than stellar. You've yet to manage to curb Kiba's brashness as well. Be a better sensei for the genin assigned to you instead of worrying about one who isn't."

Trying to recovery an ounce of self-respect from Tsunade's words Kurenai continues, "Tsunade-sama, the fact that we even still have that program is wrong and sexist. Those girls could be put to use elsewhere and the idea that someone who graduated at the top of her class will be subjected to it is disgraceful. Whatever she did I'm sure it wasn't malicious and even if she's legally an adult she's still a kid that made a mistake. Should she have to pay for it for the rest of her professional life? Should have to come back a broken, empty shell, likely addicted to drugs for one indiscretion?"

"She was given a chance to confess, she chose not to. However she suffers and for however long is entirely up to her. If she won't admit to what she did then she isn't the kind of kunoichi I have any use for. Now, I won't ask you to leave again, Yuhi and accept your missions from the mission office until instructed otherwise."

* * *

Sakura was awoken by a tapping on her window. Approaching it, she saw it was a teary eyed and bruised Ino. Allowing the girl to come in immediately, Ino broke down in her arms. Informing Sakura that her father, Inoichi, knew she supplied false memories but was forced to lie to the Hokage lest he put the clan in danger. He even stripped Ino of being his heiress and forbade any member of further training her in their jutsu. The bruise on her cheek had come from him as he verbally laid into her, wondering where he went so wrong that she'd willing help a traitor to frame an innocent comrade and put jeopardize her clan to do so. As Sakura held the girl it took her several minutes to compose herself.

"I'm so sorry Ino, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"I should have said no. I can't blame you since you didn't make me do it."

"But you should. I asked you to help me protect Sasuke and he didn't even appreciate it. I was in his hospital room this morning and he just tore into me, relentlessly. Tsunade-sama knows we're lying but she had to suspend Naruto because she can't prove it."

"My dad told me it was likely Naruto would be sanctioned but suspension?"

"Yes and Tsunade-sama is livid. I want to apologize to Naruto but she ordered that Sasuke and I have zero contact with him and each other. Not that I'd want to see the arrogant prick.

* * *

Sasuke had returned to his hospital room after the meeting with the Hokage, a very unhappy Hokage at that. A part of him wanted to just come clean and deal with the consequences but his anger at Naruto wouldn't allow it. He was even more responsible for delaying Sasuke's revenge on Itachi as such he should suffer for that, he needs to be punished. It angers Sasuke how people don't understand that Itachi is not just another missing nin, he is the embodiment of evil and must be killed. How can Sasuke ever hope to move on if his brother is allowed to roam the world freely? How can his world ever make sense again? Yet time after time people delay and deny him. He wasn't growing fast enough here and if he had to sell his soul to Orochimaru then that price was well worth it. No one understands, none of them knows how it feels to have the weight of an entire clan on your shoulders, desperately calling out to be avenged.

Every pain felt from the injuries inflicted by Naruto reassures Sasuke that he was right to do what he did, Naruto deserves it and so does Sakura. Her thinking that caring about him, which he never asked for, entitles her to interfere in his life is absurd. The whole situation is. This village has nothing for him anymore, it's clear everyone supports Naruto now. How else could anyone explain Naruto manage to nearly become his equal? Defeat opponents Sasuke couldn't? They'd rather see the dobe advance and grow stronger while intentionally holding Sasuke back. It doesn't matter that Kakashi focused on him during the chunin finals, the dobe got a Sannin. And then earned the favor of another Sanin. It's not fair. Why can't he get this kind of support to kill Itachi. Nothing else is as important as that, no one is safe as long as Itachi is alive and the person with the greatest potential to kill him is stuck in this hospital for another week. Why don't they understand? Why can't they understand? Sasuke wonders as his frustration starts to boil over and tears come to his eyes.

'Why didn't he just kill me, too?'

* * *

He arrived early at the predetermined destination but better to arrive early than late, he assumed. He wondered why he wasn't more nervous and was concerned he was being overly cocky about his undertaking. It wouldn't do any good to be humbled because that'll likely meant a nasty seal or execution. Staying smart, focus and controlled is the only way this has the remote possibility to work and that is what he plans to do. Tsunade-sama believed him, when so much was against him she believed him and he's going to make that count. Suspended or not, he'd show that her faith wasn't misplaced and his desire to be Hokage is more than bluster.

"You've arrived early Uzumaki."

"Hai. Before I agree to join you, I'd like to discuss a few stipulations." Seeing a quick quirk of the eyebrow was the only indication the man had any reaction to his words.

"Stipulations? I don't know if you're bold or just foolish but you aren't boring. Please, share, Uzumaki."

* * *

She had never been to this side of town but she had heard about it. Mostly from her parents tell her to never come to this side of town. Seedy doesn't begin to describe the buildings. She almost thought, hoped more like it, that she was reading the address wrong but it was not to be as she arrived to her destination. A building in slightly better condition with an ostentatious red door. Taking several deep breaths she enters to be greeted by several women in various states of dress. Some of these girls she remembers as being in her class or a year or so ahead. Soon enough her thoughts were interrupted when she was greeted by an older woman, long black hair, hazel eyes and a figure similar to Kurenai sensei's. She practically glided across the red lit room before she spoke.

"You must be Sakura." seeing the pinkette nod, she continues, "I'm Kiara and Hokage-sama says you're going to be training with me for awhile. Your room will be on the secon…"

"Room? I'm living here?"

"Yes, this is a fully immersive training. You don't leave until you are sent on assignment or have downtime but you always return here. Now, as I was saying your room will be on the second floor so please go find it and then come back down. We have a lot to cover before we open tonight."

"Open? What is it you do here?"

"Whatever the client is willing to pay for, within reason. You'll learn. There is more than one way to turn your body into a weapon and you'll be learning the alternative path." Kirara said with a predatory grin. Taking a look around again and considering Kiara's words it finally dawns on Sakura where Tsunade has assigned her. This place is often rumored about, the fate of kunoichi that wash out. Shinobi that wash out end up being sent on suicide missions while kunoichi are trained in seduction. Sakura fights back the tears forming in her eyes and she realizes the damage she's done to her career and as much as she'd love to confess she can't do that to Ino. It never occurs to her what she's doing to Naruto by protecting everyone but him but why should it? Team 7 was the team that never should have existed.

Any other combination of team members and team leader from the rookie 9 would have functioned better. Even the method of break up could have potentially made the team salvageable. A Naruto so desperate to maintain his bonds he held little regard for his own welfare, a Sakura given a chance to mature under a proper master, and a Sasuke who could take his pound of flesh from the world that had a best friend willing to suffer to bring Sasuke back from the darkness. These three will not be those. Naruto will see the difference between health and unhealthy bonds. Sakura will have to mature in a different way. And Sasuke will be denied his revenge and only have the ghosts of his past to deal with. What effect will this have on the shinobi world?


	2. Chapter 2

Three months. It had been three months since he joined Root and it had been the most intense experience of his life. He hadn't ran any missions yet but the training was cruel and Danzo demanded perfection. Danzo had seen to Naruto's conditions but it hadn't been easy, as he had to defeat two Root members for Danzo to even consider. Not because he found the conditions unreasonable but a much deeper reason

* * *

" _I don't respect you Uzumaki. That's why I can't even begin to consider your requests. I've kept eyes on you for the entirety of your childhood and while Sarutobi might have praised you for never retaliating or showing restraint against the villagers, I am of a different opinion." Danzo said over a speaker as Naruto engaged his agents, attempting to keep them from attacking in a group._

" _At one point you had the eyes of a predator, one of strength and steel. You were a wolf among sheep, Uzumaki, just like the very people you descended from. Instead of holding true to yourself, you chose to act as a sheep. You presented yourself as a weak, fool in an attempt to make them accept you. You don't need the acceptance of the weak, this world doesn't not bend to the weak. Power, the ability to make someone act against their interests regardless of their volition is what makes the world move. Prove to me that you can find your true self and we have a deal. Don't and you will either leave or be broken like every other agent. Wolf or sheep, Uzumaki, choose." he stated forcefully, right as Naruto finished snapping the neck of his final agent. Two bodies now lay on the floor while a winded and bleeding Naruto tries to steady himself._

 _Naruto wasn't much impressed with Danzo's little speech and the man clearly overestimates his value if he thinks Naruto has ever cared if he earned Danzo's respect. The speech just demonstrated how self-serving the supposed one eye man was. Naruto may have judged his other half harshly for most of his existence but even he knew projecting hostility would have costed him what few allies he had and doing so without strength would have made a precarious situation even worse. Naruto could spare only one more thought as he looked at the dead meat puppets that surrounded him, not human as they had been stripped of it thanks to that man._

' _Funny thing about wolves is that they can't be tamed, Danzo but you'll find this out soon enough'._

* * *

From that point forward, Danzo had drilled Naruto in all things ninjutsu, taijutsu and chakra control and Naruto has noticed the rapid improvements he's made in all areas, though seeing as he was starting at near zero it isn't that shocking. Danzo discovered that Naruto had two natural affinities, wind and water but could grasp doton jutsu easy enough as well which meant Naruto would be well balanced as far as offensive and defensive elemental jutsu. His taijutsu was being efficient as it was discovered Naruto had a lot of natural strength but could improve his speed and reaction time. Naruto was starting to move with a certain amount of predatory grace as his strikes could penetrate defenses and cause damage. While not comparable to Lee, mixed with his other skills, and Naruto could defeat most rookie chunin and make a fight out it with those just a few years senior. Soon Naruto would start his kenjutsu training as well.

On his own time, Naruto developed his sensory abilities and his practical knowledge. He had also started learning sealing with some literature Jiraiya left him, stating he would teach the blood clone the Uzumaki style Kushina and Minato were known for as to not raise suspicion.

Naruto's personal life had even improved as he started getting closer to the rookie teams. It hadn't taken long before they heard rumors about the dissolution of the team with several competing stories being spread around. Naruto has to chuckle to himself remembering how he found out the rookies knew he had been suspended

* * *

 _The knock on the door was surprising in its existence and even more so in its urgency. Naruto rushed to the door and immediately found himself in a hug when he opened. The initiant was likely as surprised as the receiver of said show of affection. Naruto could only laughed gently as he returned the gesture._

" _If I had known all it took to get hugged by a pretty girl was getting suspended, I would have stabbed Sasuke months ago." Waiting for a response that didn't come he continued, "Would you like to come in, Hinata?" he asked and felt the girl nodding in the crook of his neck. As she walked in he guided her to his couch and offered her a seat which she took but declined any refreshments._

" _So, what can I do for you today?"_

" _W-we heard you had gotten suspended after a fight with Sasuke and I-I know that could hurt your chances to become Hokage. I just, I don't know, I wanted to see you." the cherry faced bluenette answered._

" _Thank you, Hinata, I appreciate that."_

 _After Naruto said that the two sat in silence for a bit but it never felt awkward. Naruto took a moment to really look at Hinata, something his other half never really did as he only has a few clear memories of her. His initial impression was that she was Sakura's polar opposite and that very thought intrigued him as he wanted to surround himself with people as different from his team as possible before the two sides merged._

" _So, did you hear why I fought Sasuke?"_

 _She nodded. "People are saying it was over Sakura, you got jealous and fought him."_

 _Naruto chuckled. "I don't know if you believe that or not, though if you're here I'm guessing you don't. While I can't prove my version of events, the truth is Sasuke was going to abandon the village and he knocked out Sakura so she wouldn't follow._

 _I stopped him but between the time I was questioned by Ibiki Morino and the morning after my teammates had managed to cover their tracks and finger me as the guilty party. Even though Tsunade-sama believes me she had no choice but to sanction me given the evidence."_

 _When he looked back at Hinata, he saw a mixture of emotions on her face, none of which belonged. "Hinata, what's wrong?"_

" _While I believe you didn't attack Sasuke-san out of spite or jealousy… You're not Naruto-kun" she said barely above a whisper._

" _What makes you think that?"_

" _The real Naruto-kun never calls Tsunade-sama that, it's usually baa-chan."_

" _I'm just as real as he is, dattebayo!" Naruto said as he has never thought of himself as fake. It took him a moment to realize his outburst. 'Damnit, I was hoping an inclination toward emotional outbursts was something we didn't share.' Seeing Hinata quirk her eyebrow, which looked wrong on her face but was kinda cute, he figured he might as well tell her. Why he should tell her he didn't know but he feels he can trust the one that dubbed him a proud failure._

" _Hinata, have you ever seen a second type of chakra in me?" Seeing her nod, he continues, "has anyone ever told you why or said I was something not altogether human?"_

" _Some elders said you were dangerous but never specified why."_

" _Oh, ok. Well, Hinata what I'm about to tell you is an S-class secret unless you'd prefer not to know."_

" _N-no, you can tell me." she said._

" _The stories we were told of the kyuubi were lies, the fourth Hokage sealed the kyuubi within me. That's why your elders said I was dangerous and why a lot of the villagers don't like me."_

" _Is that why you're different, you're the kyuubi and took over Naruto-kun?"_

" _Hahaha, no, Hinata. No. The kyuubi can't take me over unless I allow it and I'd have to be in a moment of complete and utter despair for that to happen. No, I am as much Naruto as the personality you knew. For people like me, containers, our yami sides become more literal than for other people. I am not Naruto's evil half but I am what he felt he needed to repress to survive. However, after what his teammates did along with some other developments that Naruto needed a timeout. He really did care for his teammates, likely too much so he needed time to accept it. Had he not ceded control to me he would have likely been killing himself to make everything ok for them instead of himself and that couldn't be allowed. Eventually we will become one but frankly neither of us is quite ready for that so I'll be sticking around for awhile."_

 _Hinata could only stare at the blond boy that had been a source of inspiration and strength for her. To hear that he had to lock a part of himself away just to face the day hurt as she felt guilty for drawing strength from him but never giving anything back. As her guilt started to overwhelm her, tears started to form in her eyes._

 _Seeing her nearly distraught Naruto was at a loss for how to comfort her, desperately searching for anything that could make her feel better, Naruto cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed her tears away._

" _Hinata, what's wrong?"_

" _I-I never helped you. I always just watched but I could never do anything more, so afraid you'd reject me that I left you to deal with everything alone."_

" _Oh, Hinata you shouldn't feel bad about that. We were kids and I was quite oblivious so I may have missed it if you had tried. Besides, you're here now, right?" he asked and she nodded._

" _Well, I may not be the Naruto you've known and I may be a little different but if you'd accept I'd like to get to know you Hinata. You'd be my first friend" he said with a chuckle and was greeted with a small smile._

* * *

From there Naruto got closer to Hinata and the other rookies. While they all sensed a change in Naruto they chalked it up to the consequence of his suspension and his team being dissolved. Most surprisingly, to Naruto anyway, is how Ino made an effort to be nicer to him and how she sometimes had a look of guilt. Naruto didn't know why but thought it'd be rude to just ask her outright, especially since they were getting along. Naruto had even gotten closer to Tsunade and Shizune as the trio had taken to eating dinner together at least once a week. Shizune said it was just so Tsunade could get out of her work but Naruto didn't mind. Light or dark, he genuinely liked people and liked interacting with them so even as a pretense to avoid work he'd enjoy the company of his surrogate family. The glares and whispers, however, was not something he was prepared to tolerate.

He conditioned these people to believe that short of outright physical violence, none of their transgressions would be acknowledged and repaid. But this was a different Naruto. While he wouldn't harm anyone that didn't seek to harm him, he was not the happy go lucky village idiot. He would not be spoken about as if he were not even in the room and he wouldn't smile off their hate filled eyes. The tactic was quite simple, it required no unleashing of killing intent or harsh words, simply meeting their gaze and asking if they needed help with something would suffice. Most were startled to even get his notice, let alone have him speak to him so the common reaction was to stutter out a no and leave. That would suffice for now. He was not a bully, he detested bullies.

Power should be a shield to the weak, not a sword but he also would no longer be their victim. Hating and reviling him had become an institution, something that allowed people to either not move on or just vent their particularly shitty day at him. Oh, did your mother's father's best friend's fifth cousin hear about the kyuubi incident? Then you get to look sideways at Naruto. No, no longer. He couldn't make these people love him, the other one had that ability but he could make them fall in line. Love would have to come later.

* * *

Three months. It has been three months since that, "insufferable blond bitch", had assigned Sasuke his special detail and if he had to rank who he hated more, the Hokage or Itachi it'd depend on the time of the day. The workout plan designated for him was impossible. It was only through enhancing his muscles was he able to complete the tasks and even then he's seen very little in the way of progress. When he is done, he generally so tired that his ninjutsu lessons with Kakashi bear little fruit, not that having energy would be significant as Kakashi has stated he will not teach Sasuke another jutsu until he has mastered the ones he already has. That is still an ongoing and frustrating process. Sasuke does not deal well with… anything that isn't direct combat against a weaker opponent that is also committed to direct combat but he's especially shit at dealing with frustration. Unfortunately Kakashi had slipped into "fuck it" mode and Sasuke often found himself regaining consciousness on the training grounds by himself after Kakashi knocked him out, much to his frustration. It's a cycle.

If all that wasn't enough, Sasuke still wakes up with pains in his knees and the medical ninja state outside of Tsunade or Shizune, they don't don't have the people skilled enough to cure his pain. They also informed him that almost all experience ninja have some type of ailment or lingering pain but must find a way to endure it. What the mednin didn't tell Sasuke is that those ninja get those ailments treated but they were given specific instructions to heal Sasuke only to the point he could function, especially concerning the injuries to his knees.

Truthfully, the rehabilitation regimen would only take a week or two and is pretty standard but the mednins are still ninja and still answer to the Hokage so they dare no challenge her orders. Especially since she doesn't even pretend to be kind and paternal like the Sandaime. Seeing the man burst through the hospital doors with a full squad of ANBU and his chief summons because Naruto had been hurt playing, but the Sandaime didn't know that, would rid one of the belief he was just a nice old grandfather but at least he had the facade.

If minimal progress and ever present aches weren't enough, Sasuke had to also accept that Orochimaru was not going to be able to get him out of this. When Orochimaru sent two of his agents to make contact they were broth brutally dispatched by the ANBU watching him. If Sasuke could feel pity he would feel it for those two, the fat one seemed nice enough, at least compared to the spider looking one. So on he pressed, trying to beat the Hokage's little punishment and having little success. And that was his day, nearly everyday. If he didn't need to go to the hospital to check something out or to the market for the necessities his only contact was with Kakashi, a Kakashi that really isn't interested in talking to him but isn't that what he wanted? To sever all bonds in order to get strong? To walk the path of the avenger by himself? 'Yes' he'd tell himself that is what he wanted but he was not suppose to be held back while doing so and it is then when his anger for Naruto would reignite. He's the reason Sasuke isn't obtaining the strength needed to kill Itachi. He's the reason he can't quiet the voices of the dead begging Sasuke to avenge them, to give their souls rest. So busy lost in his fury and his pain, Sasuke can never admit that those voices were quieter when he was around a certain loudmouth blond and sleep used to come easier.

* * *

Three months. It has been three months since she was assigned here and she hated every minute of it. This is not why she signed up to be a kunoichi, to learn how to "host" gentlemen or sweet talk them out of information. She for fuck sure didn't sign up to learn to pleasure them and yet for three months that has been the majority of her days. Walk like this, smile like that. Control your temper, be more submissive. Why should she be submissive, she's a ninja and they are trying to make her a whore. Whenever she would protest her training, she would be reminded why she's here. Not just the conspiracy in framing Naruto and lying to her Hokage but because she frankly didn't have skills at the level beyond senior academy students. She didn't train enough, not in the academy and not with Kakashi though a good deal of that could be blamed on him. But no one cared, the Hokage said she was to be here and no one questioned the Hokage. So instead of training her body to track and fight or her mind to plan, she was training how to be in control of a man without him knowing it.

Kurenai sensei was kind enough to give her some scrolls on genjutsu. When Sakura asked why she'd help her, Kurenai would just get a distant look to her and said that Sakura didn't deserve to be there, no woman willing to fight for the village did. What Kurenai sensei didn't know, neither did Sakura, is that while she has an eidetic memory, Sakura was not an autodidact. She could retain the information just fine but applying it without a dedicated sensei was extremely difficult. Couple that with lack of time and she had barely made any progress with her scrolls. She was doing her best to keep her level of physical fitness up, thankful that she had a few hours she could dedicate to physical training but if that was regulated as the girls were not allowed to get too bulky and had to remain soft to entice future marks.

Many of the girls shared the same dead look in their eyes, defeated by their previous poor choices. Sakura had seen the transition some girls made from defiance to sort of temporary resignation where they believed they'd find a way out of this. That would lead to acceptance. She considered that last stage to be where you were broken and she refused to reach that stage no matter what she had to do. She would never confess to protect Ino, she would never break for herself.

' **I guess Naruto doesn't factor into your plans at all** ' her inner voice would tell her. Out of all the hardships, the return of her alternate personality and her guilt over Naruto are the most difficult to deal with. It was hard and as much as she denied it she eventually had to accept that while Naruto had his faults, he had been a source of endless kindness to her and would just in between anything that would seek to harm her. But she rarely spared him a second thought. Yes, she did during the first part of the chunin exams but that was an outlier. Truthfully, Naruto was often just there, in the background of the love story she had told herself about her and Sasuke. A complete and total fantasy as her inner voice had been relentless in reminding her.

With the space between them, Sakura was able to see more of Sasuke's faults and Naruto's virtues and while on balance he wasn't a bad guy, Sakura didn't appreciate her inner voice making her feel guilty for not returning his feelings.

She just didn't like Naruto, or any other boy, that way and yes she had been a little obsessed with Sasuke but that doesn't mean she has to just glom onto Naruto. Even if he were cuter than she initially let on. Even if he'd always believed in her, even when she didn't believe in herself. Even if he'd find a way to get her out of this with some highly improbable scheme that would somehow work anyway. If she still had Naruto he'd save her, like he always did. Yea, this is just temporary, all she has to do is get Naruto to forgive her and then he'll convince Tsunade to reassign her back to the regular forces. She is his Sakura-chan, after all.

* * *

'Six months. Six months with me and the Uzumaki is a mid B rank shinobi, one of my most skilled operatives. Had Hiruzen-teme handed the boy to me when I asked he'd be able to match elite jounin now.' Danzo thinks as he oversees a training session between Naruto and long time operative Sai. The two had been assigned as a team and in three months of being active they had become one of Danzo's best. He was surprised how easy "the Uzumaki" had taken to his training. He never complains, he rarely makes the same mistake twice and doesn't know how to quit. The makings of a fine shinobi, too bad the boy has the kyuubi in him and therefore destined to only be a weapon or he could have made a fine Hokage in Danzo's image. But what he is, is a weapon and under Danzo's guidance he will be sharper than any kunai.

In the areas of nin, tai and kenjutsu, Danzo estimates the boy will be elite jounin in three years time. This, of course, ignores the fact that no shinobi Danzo trains has ever reached that level of skill solely through his training. His paranoia and distrust of emotions keeps his root members predictable and stunted but we often don't see our own patterns.

If there is one thing Danzo would change, and he has tried, it is the boy's insistence on being social. His operatives are not suppose to socialize with him, he's never even needed to state it directly and yet the Uzumaki just waves it off.

* * *

" _Uzumaki what have I told you about eating in my office?"_

" _Honestly, I don't remember but I made dinner last night and had enough to share for today, figured why not share it with you, dattebayo." Naruto said with a shrug._

 _Trying to remind himself why he can't just stab the boy or place a slave seal, ignoring they don't exist, Danzo relents. "Fine but do not waste my time with incessant chatter." Danzo said as he started to eat the bowl of cold soba noodles and had to admit they were good._

" _Ne, Danzo-sama?"_

 _Sighing, "Yes, Uzumaki?"_

" _You used to know Jiji when he was young, right? What was he like?"_

" _Better. Infuriatingly so. If there was someone smart, Hiruzen was smarter. Someone tough, he was tougher. You mastered two elements? He mastered all five. You learn a thousand jutsu? He learned every non-clan or original jutsu the village had. You train competent shinobi, he trained kage level legends. He was better but somehow you never begrudged him his gifts and he never put anyone down. He was the best and worst kind of rival and while there may have been more powerful ninja in Konoha, there will never be another Sarutobi Hiruzen."_

" _Badass. I still miss him. Like, not all the time but sometimes it'll just hit me that he's gone, ya know?"_

" _Yes, I've experienced something similar."_

" _Ne, Danzo-sama you should talk more. You have all this knowledge but you don't seem to share it, seems like a waste."_

" _How to spy, how to fight and how to take orders are the only things shinobi need to know."_

" _You can't mean that. You'd have high powered idiots that way, besides what's the point of defending Konoha if you don't know Konoha."_

" _Given your history grades I'm shocked to hear you say that, Uzumaki."_

" _Yea, well those lectures were too dry. There was no perspective added nor any real investment, it's different hearing it from someone who was there."_

" _Good way to get biased information."_

" _Even people's biases tell you something about them and all that went into making them who they were."_

" _That's an interesting perspective. You can be quite confounding when you want to be."_

" _Thanks, I try."_

* * *

The two eat lunch together about twice a week and though Danzo gives all signs it annoys him he has yet to try to get Naruto to leave him alone or decline his food. Outside of his eccentricities, Naruto is shaping up and ready to take on riskier missions. Not only will the field experience do him some good but the increase in difficult will allow Danz to gauge if Naruto is committed or a possible plant by Tsunade. Either way things will work out for Danzo, Hiruzen used to be a challenge but Tsunade just can't keep up with the game. Victory has been assured and soon enough he will be Hokage. For Konoha, always for Konoha.

* * *

Six months with his Godson and Jiraiya is awash in emotions. The first was regret, while Naruto didn't take to his style of teaching initially, Jiraiya had to remember the life Naruto had lived up to this point. He wasn't unwilling to figure things out himself but if everyone casually calls you stupid then a little attentiveness from a dedicated sensei is needed. Once Naruto believed Jiraiya wasn't going anywhere and that he, Naruto, could figure things out for himself the boy's progress was astounding.

His taijutsu has become smooth, transitioning between offense and defense in an instant and landing with power. Jiraiya has made sure to keep his training in line with the reports the real Naruto has sent, no sense developing a style the other Naruto won't be able to utilize. His ninjutsu ability has skyrocketed but given the gifts from his parents and the shadow clone jutsu, that was to be expected. Jiraiya has been so happy with Naruto's ninjutsu studies that he's already introducing Naruto to jutsu creation. Not only does he have the perfect training method to absorb the theory and run experiments but jutsu creation, or the joy from it was what helped Minato fully develope.

In fact, the only area of substantial disagreement between the two is Minato's gift. The boy is thickheaded like Kushina so convincing him was the biggest pain in the ass.

* * *

" _Naruto, it is just a tool! That's it, nothing more nothing less." Jiraiya had all be screamed for what he estimates was the thousandth time._

" _But it's cheating Pervy Sage, you just take someone's hard work and stomp all over it, dattebayo! Uzumaki Naruto is not a cheater." Naruto said indignantly._

" _Well, you should be, you're a freaking shinobi, brat. Naruto, why don't you want to use your sharingan, really?"_

" _Because I don't want to be like Sasuke. People say he changed after he got the curse seal but he started to change after he got those eyes. It's like everything was owed to him, he just took from people with no conscience or consideration. I don't want to be like that, I don't want to feel like the world is owed to me. Nor do I want to get lazy and complacent. I don't want to rely on them or become dependent on them."_

" _Then don't. Minato never needed his eyes, not for the creation of the rasengan nor the hiraishin, it was all hard work. The eyes didn't make the Uchiha become overly reliant on them, they did it to themselves but right now I have you for a few years and those eyes are viable and valuable training tools. For what you potentially have coming, we need every advantage we can find so you can survive this because that's the name of the game, Naruto. It's good to have honor but too much of anything is bad and will get you killed. I'm not going to let that happen, you don't get to die before me, kid."_

 _Struck by Jiraiya's words, Naruto relents. Besides, they are kinda cool, he thinks. "Ok, sensei I'll use them."_

" _Good, now get up, it's time for Pa to give you your daily beating."_

 _Jiraiya could only laugh as he heard Naruto mutter something about abusive geezer toads._

* * *

If there was one area of annoyance for Jiraiya it would be Naruto's progress in fuinjutsu. Not because he was lacking it or dedication but because how easy it all came to the boy. The intuitive grasp of the most complex of the shinobi arts, to put it simply, isn't fucking fair! Jiraiya spent years developing just a baseline understanding and the boy chews through theory like it's the most basic thing in the world. Jiraiya estimates that Naruto will be ready to learn chakra writing in a year and with his sharingan, practically any seal the boy knows he'll be able to apply with the touch of his palm and some chakra. That is truly a terrifying thought as proven by Minato and how he slapped hiraishin seals on people like it was as easy as breathing. The Sage knows he shouldn't be jealous of his godson, and he really is proud but it still hurts the pride when the boy pulls apart a sealing array Jiraiya spent months on and then starting finding alternative uses for it. But such should be expected for an Uzumaki, he supposes. Even ones that are troublesome blonds.

* * *

Six months, it has been six months since he's seen his team dissolve and Kakashi Hatake was not happy, not one bit. After a week of heavy drinking and with some prompting from the other Jounin sensei he decided to finally deal. He, plainly, fucked up. Give it whatever reason you want, stuck in the past, their crappy team work but he was the worst sensei for each of his charges, though for Sasuke there's no telling who could have really reached him. But the other two? They could have been on their way to being fine shinobi had they been with either Asuma or Kurenai.

It was hard to acknowledge the extent of his failure and while each of his charges needed him to be something specific to them, the truth is for Sakura and Naruto fixing their issues wouldn't have taken long, he just didn't do. If one were to ask why he was so aloof to them, Naruto in particular, he wouldn't have an answer. He's never had one and during this six months since he's been ordered to stay away from the blond he still doesn't know. As for Sakura, she just needed someone to set her on the right path, even if he'd have had to call in a favor from a kunoichi to do it so why hadn't he? That's a one word answer. The end result is that Naruto has a black mark on his record, never good for one that desires to be Hokage and it likely didn't do him any favors in the rumor mill, but Sakura's career as a serious kunoichi is all but over. A girl with so much potential will likely never capitalize on it and Kakashi hates himself for that, for what she'll be forced to go through. He has pleaded with the Hokage to allow the girl back, to pick a different assignment but she won't budge and he knows that the only way Sakura can come back is to confess. He wished the girl wouldn't go so far to protect the object of her obsession but seeing as how he can't make contact he can't convince her of that.

Speaking of the third and final member of his team, the revenge obsessed traitor, Kakashi truly wants to write the kid off. He was hailed as a prodigy and yet with minimal instruction Naruto had closed the gap between the two. If asked, people would likely say he was the only real shinobi of the cell and yet he ran straight into problems, being a linear thinker when he came to fighting, buckling when faced with insurmountable odds. A talented kid from a good family, established a base. Itachi killing his family established drive. These can push someone to be better but Sasuke was always just a little better than his classmates, not the heads and shoulders superiority many would lead you to believe. People inflated his ego and Kakashi did very little to fix that.

What he had done was give the boy a month of focused training, even teaching Sasuke his original technique. What Kakashi had done was base their team learning around Sasuke's biggest faults, his belief his team was beneath him and unimportant. The Hokage had ordered him to do that, to make sure Sasuke was loyal and both knew just giving him jutsu after jutsu wouldn't have accomplished that so they tried to instill the will of fire into him and it failed. It failed everyone involved as Sasuke became a slow acting poison.

I guess it is cosmic justice that it took the world's best medic to see to said poison. Tsunade's punishment for Sasuke is harsh. He's weakening himself, Kakashi can tell. He's become dependent on saturating his muscles with chakra to complete his training and while he gets it done, his muscles aren't developing. HIs ninjutsu training has slowed, though that's partially because Kakashi has forbidden him from using his sharingan to speed things along. Sasuke complained initially but grew tired of being knocked out.

As for Kakashi himself? He has thrown himself back into training trying to surpass his previous peak. If he ever gets a chance to train Naruto or Sakura again he wants to have loads to impart of his two deserving students and he demonstrate that he wasn't focused on Sasuke because he was Kakashi's favorite. The look of hurt and resentment on Naruto's face when he declined to train him for the Chunin exams still sticks with Kakashi and while he didn't know Ebisu didn't like Naruto his knowledge of Ebisu started and ended with being a good trainer, Kakashi knows he got lucky that Naruto found Jiraiya. His real sensei, yes Kakashi knows about the blood clone. Jiraiya let it slip during an impromptu spar between Kakashi and he. Kakashi's opinion might differ on if that was a real spar or a legal beating for failing Naruto but he knows better than to voice it. At least it wasn't Tsunade, Jiraiya pointed out and Kakashi couldn't agree more.

* * *

'A year passes quickly' he thinks and truly it has. It's been a year under Danzo and Naruto's growth has been nothing short of phenomenal. If Danzo weren't a corrosive influence that gave up on his humanity for the sake of power, he could be a really good sensei. He's a perfectionist but has a lot of knowledge to impart and because he knows Naruto needs to be extremely powerful to defeat the kyuubi, he doesn't bother stunting his growth.

Naruto was just returning from a mission debriefing, he was tasked with assassinating the child some member of the Daimyo's court in Hot Water that was pushing for a return of a shinobi village, with behind the scenes support coming from Iwa. Iwa getting a foothold in a small village close to Konoha is potentially bad so the logic of stopping the movement before he can really take off by leaving the man distraught makes a certain amount of sense. It isn't even the worst thing Danzo has ordered Naruto to do, him escalating these types of missions to test his resolve and loyalty. The problem is, Danzo told Naruto and his team, the wrong person to target. He'd actually been told to target a detractor from said plan but Danzo's been having issue remembering details lately.

Yes, operation Uproot has started in earnest and so far, it's working as planned. With Shizune's help, Danzo has been successfully poisoned and has yet been able to prove it. Oh, he's sought medical help but the medics have yet to be able to find anything suspicious that would cause an onset of dementia. The reason this has worked so well is because despite the popular misconception, Shizune has surpassed Tsunade, just not in any of the obvious categories. Her taijutsu and super strength aren't on part with Tsunade's though seeing her slap a shadow clone six feet across a training grounds shows she knows it, no Shizune's interests went in a different way. Medical ninja are not well trained or in some cases trained at all to consider interaction effects, the idea that a substance is meant to react to an environmental factor to become toxic. Like say a rare and exotic plant mixed with a certain blend of tea. It took Shizune 7 months to come up with the right combination for the desired results and another month to inoculate Naruto from the effects. The end result is that while slowly, Danzo has noticeably started to struggle with his memory and started to lose time.

The benefits of this is that he know has to write things down, something he never used to need to do. He also depends on his two top agents more but they aren't trained to make executive decisions and will falter in that role. Either Root starts to become too noticeable so Tsunade has to act or Danzo turns to the only other agent that hasn't had his brains scrambled. The one issue has been Naruto's fellow teammate Sai. While Naruto hasn't tried to subvert very many missions, when he has, like with this last one, it seems like Sai knows and manages to appear right as Naruto is finishing, like switching out the body of a child with a clone and helping Jiraiya' develop the court member as an asset in his spy network. Naruto isn't sure but he is starting to suspect he may have to silence Sai before too long as he can't let anything jeopardize his mission.

He returned home in plenty of time to grab a shower and change. When she's not too busy with training, missions or clan responsibilities, Hinata comes by for dinner and they cook something together. Sometimes the other rookies come as well and generally a good time is had by all. The only person who doesn't come is Ino and Naruto still hasn't figured out why she seems so awkward around him now and when he's asked Shikamaru he never answers with anything but "troublesome". Naruto has grown to like the slacker chunin but sometimes he just wants to literal light a fire under his ass just to see the Nara do something.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, which does not include his orange jumpsuit much to the dismay of his light side, Naruto does some last minute cleaning when he senses someone approach but a chakra signature he isn't familiar with. When he hears a knock, he opens the door and is greeted with someone he wasn't suspecting.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"What are you doing here, Sakura?"

* * *

"It's been a year Sakura and your training is complete. We can't delay any longer, you'll be sent out at the end of the week."

"Yes, I understand, Kiara-sama."

"Good, now I'll give you a piece of advice I've given the other girls here. You won't get much choice in the coming months so with what time you have left, if there was someone special go be with them so you at least have that to remember."

"Thank you, Kiara-sama, I'll head out for awhile."

As she left Sakura was struck by Kiara's words. There was no one special, the boy she pinned her hopes on and gave her heart to was a hateful little boy. Besides, there was no room for romance in her new life. If she was going to do this she was going to get something out of it more substantial than a memory. So, with purpose and confidence in her newly acquired skills of seduction she headed off to the one person that can get her out of this mess. Having to lay with him to do so was no small sacrifice, even if she'd eventually break his heart. She was confident Naruto would forgive her eventually.

' **Yea, since his only value is what he can do for you.'**

'Shut it, I'm doing this for us. If we don't get Tsunade to change her mind we'll have no choice but to be a whore for whoever wants us, hoping to scrape together whatever bits of information we can. I don't want that and neither do you.'

' **You could have confessed, you still can. Hurting Naruto is a choice, you're choosing to do this because you just want to get off scott free.'**

'It isn't that simple and you know it! If I confess, I implicate Ino and her clan. Am I supposed to sacrifice them all for Naruto?'

' **Given that he's truly the only innocent in this situation? Yes. You hadn't spoken to Ino on months, haven't been friends in years. You used her, too, but she let you. Naruto only stopped a traitor after said traitor knocked you out.'**

'And if Tsunade stripes Ino and I both of our shinobi licenses, then what?'

' **It's called being an adult, owning up to your mistakes and accepting the consequences. Granted, Naruto was never anything to you but basic human decency should encourage you to choose a different course.'**

'You make it sound like I'm a bad person? I was just trying to protect someone, I'm still trying to protect someone. I didn't mean to get Naruto hurt but if he hadn't followed me then he wouldn't be involved in this to begin with.'

' **How convenient and self-serving. A person is judged by their actions. Your actions toward Naruto are not that of a good person, even now you plan to toy with his emotions for your benefit. Just like how you always accepted his encouragement but never gave anything back because you don't value him, at all.'**

'That's not true! I'm in a bad situation, I just want out and maybe I do want to avoid unpleasantness and protect Ino. And maybe Naruto will be hurt but I got over a broken heart, he can too. Now, be quiet because we're here.'

* * *

"Is that anyway to talk to your teammate, whom you hadn't seen in a year?" Sakura asks in the doorway. "And aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Yes and no. I'm expecting company soon and you aren't suppose to be here so if you wouldn't mind."

It was hard for Sakura to quell the impulse to slug Naruto right in the face but the year's worth of training had helped her get control of her temper. She was confused by Naruto being so cold to her and not calling her Sakura-chan like he normally would but she was sure with a little prodding she could get him back. Swaying into the apartment she walks right into Naruto's personal space and realized he'd gotten taller than her over the past year. Placing her hands on his chest she felt him flinch but continued

"Naruto, please, I'll be sent away in a few days and I may not see you for a long time, can't we just talk for a bit?"

"No, like I said, I'm expecting company and you've never enjoyed speaking with me. Tsunade ordered the members of team 7 to stay away from each other so please leave and don't ever touch me again." he says trying to escort her to the door.

"Why are you being like this, Naruto?"

"Because you've never given a damn about me? Because you got me suspended and never once cared how I'd earn money to support myself or what that kind of black mark could do to my career. Because you just don't care, it's always been about Sasuke so go to him for help."

"I don't feel that way about Sasuke anymore so there's no need to be jealous. I came to you because I wanted to see you."

' **She's lying, Naruto.** ' said kyuubi

'I think so, too but to what end?'

' **Her body language suggests she wanted to seduce you. Likely to get you to beg that Tsunade woman to lift her punishment.'**

'And if I were my usual idiotic self'

' _Hey! I can hear you, ya know? And if she's that desperate then help her, she's still our teammate, one of our precious people.'_

'This pink haired bitch means nothing to me. The fact you'd let her use you is pathetic.'

"Naruto!" she yelled.

"What? Oh, you're still here. Get out Sakura, I can't help you with Tsunade so there's no point in you being here." Naruto said as he grabbed her arm and ushered her through the door. Seeing she had lost control of the situation she made one final desperate attempt, lunged forward and kissed Naruto. In full sight of Hinata, much to her and Naruto's dismay. He immediately pushed Sakura off him, closing his door and activating his security seals and gave chase to his friend, squashing the rage at Sakura's presumptive action along the way.

She was fast, he had to admit, he had been trying to catch her for ten minutes before he finally caught up, dodging a few jyuken strikes to hug the angry kunoichi.

"That was not what it looked like."

"Let me go." she yelled, well for Hinata it was a yell.

"Not until you hear me out."

"I don't need to, I saw you kissing her. I thought you didn't like her anymore."

"Well, _I_ never did. She was there to use me and when her attempts failed she got desperate, which is what you saw. I didn't invite her to my apartment, I didn't welcome her advances and that is the truth."

Seeing no signs of deceit, Hinata calms down enough to realize Naruto is still hugging her and her face instantly goes cherry red. "Y-you can let me go now, I believe you."

Donning a mischievous grin, Naruto looks her in the eyes and replies, "Yes, I can let you go. But will I?"

Long gotten used to Naruto's teasing, Hinata plays along, "I could always make you."

"But will you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I could think of a reason or two."

"Care to share with your captive?"

"Are you saying you find me captivating, Hinata- _chan_?"

"I'd never say that, it'd swell your head."

"Oh, I'm so hurt. You've cut me to the quick, that you have."

"And you've still yet to release me."

"And you've still yet to make me."

Before she could respond she felt Naruto's muscles tense, like he was expecting an attack. Moments later both substituted with a pair of logs to avoid incoming kunai.

"Get out here and face me, dobe. It's time you were held responsible for your actions." Sasuke yelled.

"Hinata, I need you to go find someone and report this. Sasuke fully intends to hurt me."

"But we can face him together."

"I've no doubt we could but that could end poorly for us. Don't worry, I'm not going to fight him and when he gets caught there won't be anyone to cover for him. So please, just trust me." She nods and runs off while Naruto goes to face his former teammate.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"To kill you. Part of the reason I was going to leave the village was so I could get enough power to face Itachi without killing you but you ruined that. And now that bitch of a Hokage is holding me back so I'll just have to kill you so my sharingan evolves and then go punish that bimbo."

"How does killing me, specifically, evolve your eyes?"

"The trauma from killing your best friend evolves them."

"Oh, then you're out of luck. We aren't friends and I don't give a fuck about you. Now, go away, Sasuke. You aren't welcomed around me."

"Like you have a choice, dobe." Sasuke says, eyes now blood red as he dashes towards Naruto, only to stab another log. Seeing a faint chakra trail, Sasuke runs to catch Naruto.

Naruto, knowing he needs to stall for time decides to run, hoping to avoid direct combat so he doesn't have to explain his increase in skills nor have them copied by Sasuke.

Sasuke had been flooding his muscles with chakra in an attempt to close the distance with Naruto, only to be frustrated when he would shunshin further ahead and because he didn't use any hand signs, Sasuke couldn't copy the technique. He was also growing more frustrated that "the dobe" hadn't responded to any of his taunts but just kept running away. His frustration reached a boiling point to where he couldn't ignore the voice in his head and activated the curse seal. With this new chakra source he almost managed to catch Naruto but narrowly missed him. Sasuke could only scream in response.

"Why won't you face me? Why are you running away?" he asked as the duo darted through the trees.

"When I finally catch and kill you dobe I think I'll pay a little visit to your girlfriend, the Hyuuga. Maybe put her under an advance genjutsu and have my way with her. What do you say to that?" His only response was silence which only enraged him further.

"Then I'll find the pink haired one and do the same. How much does it hurt that even when I knocked her out her only concern was me?" More silence. Channeling as much chakra into his legs as he could possibly stand Sasuke makes one final attempt to catch Naruto, somehow managing to succeed and tackling the blond to the ground. Without preamble he stabs the blond in the heart, only to see him dissolve into chakra smoke.

"Aahhhhhhhhh! You won't stop me again, Naruto! I'll kill you for stalling my revenge." Sasuke yelled, only to be knocked out from behind.

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke awoke in an ANBU jail cell being stared at by Tsunade, Kakashi and a smirking Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke, for disobeying a direct order, for attempting to kill two of my shinobi and for threatening to kill a Hokage your chakra will be sealed. You will be suspended from active duty with two added stipulations. One, you will attend counseling sessions with Ibiki Morino and no non-Uchiha clan shinobi can train with you or teach you a thing. You are also barred from the Konoha Shinobi library until further notice. Is there anything you'd like to say for yourself?" said Tsunade.

"I'm the only one that can stop Itachi. If you realized that you wouldn't constantly get in my way. When you accept he is the embodiment of evil you'll beg me to kill him."

"As if you could. Your chakra will be sealed within the hour and you'll be released… eventually. Have a pleasant stay."

As the trio departed the hold facility Tsunade awaited comment from Kakashi but was surprised when it never came until she saw who was focused on. "Kakashi, I'm lifting the ban on you interacting with Naruto. Now, I need to return to my office."

"Naruto, if you're free, let's talk tomorrow."

"That's fine sensei." Naruto said before both shunshin'd away and Naruto landed at his front door. As he stepped to the door he started to smile, sensing who was on the other side. Letting himself in he greeted his guest.

"I figured, we shouldn't let others ruin our plans." she said as she brought the recently prepared food to the small kitchen table.

"I'd have to agree." he said grabbing a seat. "So, how was your day?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a year and a half since Sasuke attacked Naruto and the time had finally come. Danzo had slipped into complete dementia but all of his dogs were too loyal to do anything about it. Missions had been put on hold for a month as most every Root operative were in one of the underground bases, bases Naruto had become quite familiar with. In three days time he had his self-appointed mission, Root would be no more. Fortunately he won't be alone in this endeavor as he wasn't the only mole in Root.

About six months ago Naruto was summoned to Tsunade's official for an official meeting. Once he arrived, she was there with shinobi elders and Sai, much to the shock of Naruto. Apparently, when Tsunade was forced to suspend him, she and the elders expected Danzo to make a play to get Naruto. They were prepared to encourage him to accept, assuming he'd initially turn it down. When Tsunade discovered, from Jiraiya and Shizune that not only had he accepted but had the outline of a plan to neutralize Danzo she decided to allow him to continue while informing Sai to keep watch. Sai, apparently, had been the Sandaime's inside man and was now Tsunade's mole. He was instructed not to inform Naruto of his status unless necessary and it became necessary as Naruto suspected, correctly, Sai knew he wasn't loyal to Danzo and plotting against him. Once Sai became convinced, correctly, Naruto planned to eliminate him he requested Tsunade reveal everything as to avoid an unfortunate accident.

When asked why she didn't just tell him she knew what he was doing and that Sai was an ally, Tsunade reasoned that if Naruto really wants to be Hokage it means going above and beyond and often adapting to situations they had no previous training for. She felt he was owed the chance to see if he could pull it off and had managed his resources well. She explained that the Sandaime and Yondaime both had similar trials to see if they would be worthy to one day become Hokage.

From then on, Sai and Naruto coordinated their efforts and came up with a plan to eliminate Root and Danzo in one night. Danzo made the task easier after an episode where he was fighting Hiruzen and revealed his mokuton and sharingan covered arm, which kept closing after he used some technique to evade attacks only he could see. Danzo's delusions taught Naruto that sharingan or not, if the mind is broken the sharingan cannot fix it, no matter how objective the eye itself is there is still a layer of interpretation the user must perform. With the plan set, Naruto stated it would be best for him to have his full range of abilities before attempting his mission and that is why he is on Mt. Myoboku preparing to face his blood clone.

Jiraiya had surmised that it was likely that the blood clone was actually more powerful than the real Naruto, excluding the sharingan but the real Naruto had more experience. Both being innately competitive decided the best way to find out was an all out spar before the blood clone was dispelled. That would leave two days to assimilate the memories and rest before the undertaking to remove Root. The real Naruto was dressed in his Root uniform of all black shirt, pants and sandals with midnight blue ANBU armor and bracers. He had a ninjato strapped parallel to his back. The blood clone Naruto was dressed in a black and orange jacket with orange pants and both were awaiting Jiraiya to signal the start of the spar. Giving a small nod, the two recognized it as the signal and both blurred toward each other.

Each choosing to start with taijutsu, the pair of Naruto's exchanged blows, fists were countered with palm thrusts, kicks with knee strikes. It became evident to Jiraiya that the blood clone was slightly but noticeably stronger and preferred to throw hooks and short uppercuts, the real Naruto was faster and preferred straighter palm thrusts however neither were gaining a distinct advantage over the other. Clone Naruto changed tactics, going for a palm thrust of his own, which real Naruto was going to initially block but at the last second replaced himself with a log which he heard hit the ground as if it weighed several times more than it actually did. Not wasting time, he sent a volley of wind infused kunai to only have them stopped by a **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**. Closing the distance again, real Naruto unsheathes his ninjato and engages his clone once more. While the clone was doing an adequate job of defending with his two kunai, real Naruto was gaining the advantage, forcing the clone to make the replacement this time. Real Naruto was immediately assaulted with another **Great Breakthrough** but countered it with an **Earth Style: Mud Wall** and then sank into the ground using the **Earth Style: Underground Projection Fish** jutsu.

Jiraiya watched in amazement and the pair engaged in an ninjutsu battled worthy of experienced Jounin, futon, suiton, and doton techniques were used, countered and then countered again. After the prolonged ninjutsu bout he could see both were visibly tired and decided to end it there and directed the boys to their cabin so they could begin the memory transference process.

8 hours later, the memories had been transferred and Light and Yami were having what was to be their final conversation.

"You remember what I asked you the day after Sasuke attacked us?" asked Yami Naruto.

"Why was I so desperate to win the approval and friendship of those two when there were others willing acknowledge me? Yea, I remember and I guess, I thought Sasuke and I were a lot of like. We both knew the pain of loneliness and could recognize that in each other. As for Sakura, she was once an outcast like me but managed to gain acceptance. I guess they both had elements of what I wanted to be and I thought if I could gain their friendship I could eventually succeed where they had."

"And now?"

"They weren't really my friends. I don't hate them and I guess a part of me still cares somewhat for Sakura even if you hate it, she wasn't being malicious just misguided but I have to face the facts that I never was to them what they were to me." replied Light Naruto.

"I never said her intention was malicious only she didn't care how it affected us."

"But we know she wasn't just protecting herself but Ino, at least acknowledge she had good intentions even if we're never friends again she isn't the villain you're determined to see her as."

"Even if what she did had ruined our chances of becoming Hokage?"

"It didn't. There is bravery in forgiveness, ya know."

"There is also foolishness in its excess. But enough, we don't have to agree on everything for this to work but no more hiding who you are. No more repressing the ugliness of the world. We'll deal with it and we aren't alone anymore so don't act the idiot.'

"Fine, whatever. Let's just do this."

* * *

Jiraiya, Pa and Ma had kept watch over Naruto to make sure the strain of the memory transference wasn't too much. Twenty minutes after Naruto became whole again he started to stir, complaining of a headache. Jiraiya explained it was the affects of unsealing his eyes. Drawing on the memories of his clones, Naruto slowly focuses chakra to his eyes and finds a mirror to see two fully evolved sharingan eyes staring back at him.

"This is so freaky, ero-sensei."

"Stop calling me that, brat!"

"Ne, Sensei?"

"Yes brat?"

"Did my clone really have you believing you were in love with Shizune and found large breasts repulsive?"

"Yes, your asshole clone did lightly hypnotize me and if you recall I kicked his ass for the rest of the day so don't try anything."

"Pfft, we'll see."

"Naruto-chan, rest for remainder of the day, we'll make sure your reflexes are up to par with your sharingan and have you get a feel for your other skills tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you Fukasaku-sensei."

* * *

Two days later found Naruto and Sai in the Hokage's office, going over their plan for the operation. The plan was to hit all four underground bases simultaneously utilizing Naruto's shadow clones and some seals he had already placed in three of the bases. The main base, he and Sai would have assault directly as its location makes it too dangerous should structural damage cause a collapse. Hearing the details of the final plan, Tsunade agrees but before she dismisses the two teens she presents them with something.

"Naruto, Sai, instead of pretending to be ANBU, I'd like you both to carry out this mission as official Konoha ANBU." Handing the two their masks, Naruto can't help but smile. He never really mentioned it but being in the ANBU was also one of his dreams on his way to becoming Hokage so even if it is only for a mission, being allowed to wear the mask is a true honor.

"Ok, Shark and Squid you have your orders, report back to me when it is completed. Dismissed" And at her word, the two shunshin'd away.

* * *

Outside the main Root base, Naruto and Sai, or Shark and Squid, lurk in the shadows patiently waiting for the start of their plan. At 3;00 am exactly, a dispelled clone sends the memory the operation is ready to commence and immediately Shark is behind one of the Root guards, shoving a kunai in his brain stem. Squid immediately follows suit killing the second guard on watch. Two ink beasts take the bodies away as the other shadow clones in attendance move on to the rest of the exterior security.

At the other bases, the signal Shark and Squid were waiting for was the timed activation of a series of seals placed on numerous walls within the bases. These seals were two way storage seals, the other access point being below several lakes and rivers in Konoha, immediately flooding the bases. The shadow clones had their underwater breathers, attached with seals that could draw oxygen from the water and every clone in each base performed the hand signs for the **Water Style: Five Feeding Sharks Jutsu** and watched as the numerous sharks devoured the unsuspecting Root agents. Those that managed to fight back were eventually overwhelmed as the sharks would regenerate. If the members weren't torn apart by the sharks they were drowning under the influx of water. The clone assault of the three Root bases lasted less than fifteen minutes, each ending with every Root member dead. At the twenty minute mark, the seals activated again, directing the water back to its source and the clones began incinerating the bodies with the few katon jutsu they knew.

Back at the main base the duo was having success eliminating their targets, most of the agents being asleep aiding in this. When they finished in the barracks they started making their way to Danzo's office, the two were assaulted by Fu and Torune, though due to Fu and Naruto being sensors, neither was able to sneak up on the other. Fu decided to attack Sai while Torune squared off with Naruto.

"You'll both die for betraying Danzo-sama" the Yamanaka announced as he charged at Sai with his tanto and the two engage each other in kenjutsu. Knowing about his microscopic, poisonous insects, Naruto decided to keep the distance by unleashing several high powered futon jutsu. Knowing a mid to long distance fight doesn't favor him Torune falls back to try to strategize when both hear Sai gasp in pain as Fu managed to wound him. Before he could go for the finishing blow, Sai is replaced with Naruto who locks eyes with Fu and kicks him away, causing the Yamanaka to lose all the air in his lungs. Naruto creates a shadow clone to extract Sai and he prepares to face Danzo's top two agents alone. As Fu rights himself, he creates a scarecrow like object and which dashes to attack Naruto along with Torune. As they are coming from different directions, Naruto unsheathed his ninjato and decides to attack the construct first, much to the pleasure of both Fu and Torune. As Naruto cuts into the scarecrow he notices it is barely fighting back until suddenly, Naruto can't move.

Fu starts to smile in victory until he feels something is wrong. Hundreds of thousands of separate consciousnesses are screaming at him to exit. But it's too late, Naruto's ninjato has already pierced Torune's chest, which means Fu has suffered a similar injury. Fu is confused as to how he could have been tricked, how he possessed his friend and comrade until he sees two sharingan eyes staring down at him. He doesn't even get to ask how before the last of his and his friend's life slips away. Generating more shadow clones, the horde begins the process of removing the fallen as Naruto has one last stop to make, having gotten the memories of Sai reaching Tsunade.

* * *

Entering the home was easy enough as there was no security present, Danzo became increasingly paranoid during his decline. Making his way up the stairs he sees Danzo sitting in a chair as if he had been awaiting him.

"I see you've finally arrived Tobirama-sama. Finally come to pay me one final insult?"

"You've betrayed the Will of Fire for too long, you've let me no choice." Naruto said, playing along

"No choice? You always had a choice and you always chose Hiruzen and looked what has happened. Two wars under his leadership, a rampaging bijuu and enemies around every corner."

"Many of which you've created. And don't say you did it for Konoha. You did it for yourself."

"No, I did do it for Konoha, just not the Hiruzen's version.. I did it for a strong Konoha, one unrivaled and uncontested throughout the lands."

"Sounds like a good way to make enemies." Naruto said as he materialized a seal that created thick, black smoke. Danzo, too feeble of mind and body just stayed, inhaling the smoke. Naruto stayed until he saw the man pass out. Once he heard the downstairs smoke detectors he knew the original had started the fire. It would appear that a sick old man caused an accidental house fire and died of smoke inhalation. Quick, clean and without drawing the need to ask a lot of questions. The clone dispelled itself after checking the vitals of Danzo and removing Shisui's, his cousin's, eye, encasing it in a medical jar and sealing it away. The clone then dispelled, alerting the original the mission had been completed.

When Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office, he was greeted with a bone crushing hug from Tsunade. When he pointed out the bone crushing nature of said hug, he was informed he's plenty sturdy and to deal with it. Moments later Naruto gave his after mission report. Letting him finish his report, Tsunade then spoke,

"Congratulations on your long term S-rank mission, we'll be depositing your pay in a few days. Now, I know you've been running missions under Danzo and Jiraiya gave me an extensive report on the skills of your clone. Either one would put you above a chunin but without more official missions I can't promote you to full jounin. I can, however, promote you to special jounin. Congratulations Naruto and thank you for your service, she said, handing the teen his jounin vest. Getting teary eyed and feeling one step closer to his dream.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"No thanks needed but I need to talk to you about what happens next. I want you to continue working with Sai but you'll need a third member and I have someone in mind but you'd have to train them up to par."

Narrowing his eyes, "Please tell me it isn't the Uchiha-teme."

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. It's Sakura."

"Fuck my life."

"Language brat!"

"Oi, I'm a jounin now, you can't scold me like a mother would her child."

"Shut it or I'll do more than scold you! Also, you shouldn't use profane language in front of your venerable leader anyway."

"Pfft, venerable. More like in vino veritas."

"Oh, someone's been reading."

Deciding not to rise to the bait, "Why Sakura, baa-chan?"

"She earned her way back. If she blows it then she'll be sent somewhere else but the reality check I gave her should have set her straight."

"When should I expect her back?"

"Sometime next month, you'll have an important mission before then but the rest will be downtime."

Taking that as his cue, Naruto shunshins away to his apartment, relieved to be home. He removes his ANBU armor and bracers, sealing it away. And then heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, Naruto heads to bed to be greeted by a lump in his bed.

"I didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow." he said.

"Yea, we managed to finish early and pushed hard on the way back." she said sleepily.

Yawning a little, she continues, "how'd your mission go?"

"It went fine but I'll tell you it all in the morning, it's still early yet."

"Fine, fine. Goodnight, Naruto-kun"

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan.

* * *

Her initial assignment here was not what she thought it would be, it was not as she had feared. Not being particularly developed and looking every bit her age was a boon as Sakura was rarely requested for a date, she was mostly a hostess in the fine establishment she was banished to, because it felt just like a banishment. Not that Sakura would complain, she saw how a lot of the kunoichi looked entirely fucked out with little to no fight left in them. She resolved to not allow that to be her. Every moment she could, she would train, and train harder than she ever had. She was aided by a mystery benefactor that sent training regimens and scrolls on medical ninjutsu. While she had difficulty with the genjutsu self-study, medical ninjutsu was much more straightforward and she grasped the concepts easily. Sakura felt strong and she loved it, while regretting she hadn't been more dedicated to herself as a kunoichi sooner, not until it was almost taken from her.

And while she was increasing her training, she had discovered the key to the kind of intelligence gathering she was tasked with. Since she was not in the room with any of the targets, she generally only got bits and pieces of information. It was one big puzzle and it was up to her to put it together, to keep abreast of current events, to be able to recall half-heard conversations and most of all, to see underneath the underneath. It's a good skill to have, she might recommend Kakashi train others in how to do it should he ever get another genin squad.

This place and places like it operated as something of a sanctuary for ninja, missing or affiliated. The rules were simple, what is outside of here stays outside of here and if you bring violence to the establishment you were banned and likely would have a price put on your head. For the entirety of her time stationed here, Sakura had yet to see anyone violate the rules, which she found impressive, especially given the amount of alcohol and drugs consumed by the guests. And while those very substances loosen the tongues, it also loosens the mind and having to wade through the stream of conscious ravings of a high as a kite shinobi doesn't produce the best intelligence, but it was the job. Or it was.

Sakura had found her way back, back into the regular forces and hopefully back into Tsunade's good graces. How had she done it? It was entirely by accident. There were two regulars that would frequent the establishment for a few days every few months, while one would request several girls to do whatever, the other didn't seem to want to be there but did so for his companion. Sakura, on a whim, decided to chat up the nervous looking man and he seemed to enjoy just talking to her. He claimed to be in talent acquisitions but his real passion was art. It was, initially, odd speaking with him because he looked like a male Ino but she got past that relatively quickly.

While he had never really given her any vital information, he became the key to her liberation. In a monthly intelligence report, Sakura wrote about him only to give context to a half heard conversation of a group of people sitting by them. It shocked her when two weeks later she was standing before Jiraiya-sama who requested her personally.

She was, understandably, apprehensive about being alone with the man, she did fuck over his student but Jiraiya reassured her he was not there for any sort of retribution or anything other than Konoha business. Put at ease Jiraiya went on to explain who she had been making time with and stated he was associated with a group that meant Naruto harm. Sakura had gone stiff at that and while she wanted to ask so many questions, she figured it'd be best not to test the "not here for retribution" assurance given to her. Jiraiya continued by giving her a mission, a bottle of pills and a container of mint scented lotion.

The mission had been to apply said lotion on to the skin of one Deidara of Iwa. The pills were to inoculate her from the effects of whatever was in said lotion. Sakura didn't have to wait long, as a month later Deidara and his partner, she now knew as Sasori of the Red Sands, had arrived. Putting her training to use, Sakura gave Deidara a sob story about not being active enough for the Madame of the establishment and asking if she could give him a massage to show she could attract clients. He was reticent but like most men, eyes full of unshed tears and he caved. She promptly led him to a room so he could get freshened up and change.

Sakura tried her best to not appear nervous, though her being nervous unintentionally sold her as not being a threat but a nervous teenager to Deidara when he returned to the room, with the only light being from the recently lit candles. The massage had been going as planned, Deidara being none the wiser about her true intention. That was why Sakura allowed her mind to wander. At first, it was simply about why this missing nin would want to harm Naruto. Her thoughts then got stuck on Naruto as she wondered what he looked like now. Would his body be similar to Deidara's? Leaner? Bulkier? Had he allowed his hair to grow out? In the midst of this, she had asked Deidara to turn over on his back, still lost in her thoughts until she heard a moan escape Deidara's mouth, except she no longer saw Deidara.

In Sakura's view, laid the whiskered cheeked, blue eyed baka she had mistreated and so desperately wanted to make an amends to. As Sakura continued her massage toward his pelvis, she felt his arousal and had to fight back a smirk. Her blond baka enjoyed her touch. Feeling invigorated, she slipped her hands into his shorts and quickly took hold of his manhood. Before he could fully voice his protest, Sakura shushed him as she removed him from his shorts and began to increase the pace of her strokes. It was intoxicating seeing him at the mercy of her touch, especially after he had rejected her outside his apartment. A devious part of her mind told her to push it, do more and drive him over the edge but she stamped that thought down. In the future she would but not now, for tonight he'd have to make due with her hands; which didn't appear to be a hardship as his breathing became labored and his body a glow with a thin layer of sweat. He was approaching his limit which caused her to increase her pace even more until he reached his climax. Excusing herself to clean up, she soon returned and the pair went to sleep. Sakura awoke the next morning alone, satisfied she had completed her mission but not fully aware of why she had taken it so far or that for the last part of it she had been thinking of her former teammate.

* * *

"I assume you're here to inform me that the package has been delivered?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Within the week, all those infected should have expired and your strike teams should be able to handle the rest." replied Itachi.

If forced to, she'd admit she impressed herself. A concoction that took three days to reach volatility, leaving the carrier infectious for two days after that, not showing symptoms until after they had stopped being infectious and dropping dead a week after initial exposure while those infected expired around the same time not needing the incubation period. It was Naruto's request to Shizune that got Tsunade thinking like the Queen of elixirs again. Why fight ten S ranked shinobi when you could cut the numbers down with a poison or disease? One thing was sure, letting Akatsuki have the initiative was a bad idea and when Sakura was able to help Jiraiya confirm they were based in Ame the ball got rolling. She was able to bring Itachi back and now they just had to assemble a team.

The largest source of debate between her, Jiraiya and the Elders is whether or not to include Naruto. She had mentioned he'd have an important mission but that was more so he wouldn't take too much time nor get too risky in his training but sending a jinchuuriki to the people wanting to capture jinchuuriki felt like a monumentally bad idea.

Jiraiya argued, especially given his successful elimination of Root, that Naruto was clearly skilled enough for a covert infiltration and assault operation. He insured the three dissenting parties that the kid was powerful enough, borderline S-Rank, which didn't include utilizing the bijuu contained within him. More than that, Jiraiya stated, he deserved to face down his would be executioners. While poetic justice, truthfully such thinking is unbecoming of a ninja so she had to dismiss it. But she couldn't dismiss Naruto's abilities, especially when paired with Sai.

"The true leader goes by Madara, he was responsible for freeing the bijuu the night Naruto-kun was born." supplied Itachi but whether or not it was in favor or or to dissuade Naruto's inclusion was unknown.

"Then we have to let him go." said Jiraiya.

"Why? Are you going to tell him before the mission that the man responsible for his misery, the man that killed his parents is possibly there? Or would you let said man reveal it to him, allowing a moment's distraction?" asked Homura.

"I'd tell him. He isn't some short tempered child, he'll behave professionally."

"Jiraiya, there is acting professionally and then there is this. Very few people could look act the architect of all their misery and not be swayed into irrational action, namely refusing to retreat and fighting past his limits. Possibly even unleashing the kyuubi just to be sure he killed the man." replied Koharu.

"Jiraiya, talk to him, tell him everything regarding the mission. If you are absolutely certain he can handle it then I'll send it, if not Kakashi will take his place. I'll get the other three names together shortly." Tsunade said as they finalized their plans to remove the Akatsuki.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after he tried to kill "the idiot" and Sasuke hadn't felt this weak since the day of the massacre. Having the entirety of his chakra closed off to his use was especially damning as he had become dependent on it due to his harsh training schedule. If that wasn't bad enough, he was having his first appointment with Ibiki and learning, quickly, that smartass replies didn't fly with the man.

"Remember Sasuke, you refer to her as Hokage-sama or you'll get slapped again. Do you understand?"

He scowls but nods. "Good. Why did you try to kill Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I didn't, it was a misunderstanding."

"Except we have witnesses that testify they heard you screaming you were going to kill him."

"I say that all the time, it's our special relationship."

"I wasn't aware you two were… intimate."

"That isn't what I meant! I threaten the dobe frequently, you all just happen to take it seriously this time."

"It must have been insufferable being your teammate. When someone who isn't that bright thinks everyone around them is stupid, it's just such a terrible bore. Such a boring little Uchiha you are."

He grits his teeth at the man's insults. How he hates being insulted or contradicted. How he wished he had access to his full abilities to shut this asshole up.

"We'll meet twice a week for the foreseeable future. You will tell me everything I want to know, Sasuke."

"Tsk, whatever." He said as he left the interrogation room to return home, a much longer walk than he remembered. Once he arrived at the Uchiha compound he saw Kakashi waiting for him.

"Come to lecture me, too?"

"No, words don't work. Beatings don't work. Nothing works Sasuke so I'm done. You're self destructive, you will ruin all that you touch and all who try to love and or support you and in the end, you'll fail. Even if you kill Itachi you'll fail because you'll have nothing left and will be nothing. Good luck on staying a broken child, Sasuke but I won't let you drag my team down with you."

"Pfft, you're team. Last I recall, you barely paid attention to any of us until you trained me for the chunin exams and you didn't even bother to be on time for the dobe's match. Spare me your sentiments, especially when you don't even follow through. The great Kakashi Hatake would have eventually gotten his entire team killed because he couldn't be bothered with us.

The funny thing is, the only one who was visibly hurt by your actions was Naruto. So hopeful you'd show him a cool jutsu! You treated him as badly as I did but I wasn't responsible for him."

"Oh, kitty has claws. Well, Sasuke-chan, you're right I didn't teach Naruto and Sakura much but you want to know a secret, just between you and I? We had an extensive psychological profile on you. Some highlights are: flight risk, prone to violent outbursts, doesn't work well with others, jealous of any contemporary that demonstrates superiority in any skill you value. To keep you loyal, I had to retard the rest of the team and instill the principles of teamwork within you specifically. Lo and behold, Naruto surpassed you anyway. I saw the injury report, two kunai to the back of the knees? That was quite the shot. Knocked you out immediately afterward and had ANBU on you moments later. Man, if only the rookie of the year were that good."

"I'm not, nor have I ever been jealous of Naruto."

"Sure, Sasuke-chan, you tell yourself that. Well, I'd say it's been a pleasure but you're a black hole given flesh so good luck on staying miserable because you were too much of a coward to be happy." Kakashi said before shunshin'ing away. As much as he would have loved to ignore the man, his former sensei's words got to him and it angered the avenger that Kakashi blamed the failure of team 7 solely on him when he never wanted to be on a team to begin with. He only wants to kill Itachi, nothing else.

Soon enough, Sasuke's life fell into a routine. He'd train his body as much as he could but was hampered by previous injuries and because he was no longer a shinobi he was low priority at the hospital and the village didn't have an abundance of private doctors, even civilians went to medical ninja. However, knowing he couldn't stop lest Itachi get away with his crimes, he pushed forward. When he wasn't training or in his sessions with Ibiki he had taken to exploring the village. That eventually led him to occasionally following around Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke didn't know why he started following the dobe but once he started he couldn't stop.

The reactions Sasuke would have to his stalking would depend on what he witness Naruto doing. Initially, he found the dobe wasting time with an equally weak, second rate clan heiress and scoffed at Naruto giving up on his "Sakura-chan" for his safety girl. Watching the two failures delude themselves gave him a sense of security, but a part of him was annoyed at how seemingly blissfully unaware they both were, as if they were discounting his very presence. When he saw them training together, hearing her mention preparing for the chunin exams, he was initially unimpressed. But a few months in he could see her improvements. It didn't occur to him until later, so used to discounting Naruto, that the dobe had helped her improve but never seemed overwhelmed by her increasing skills. When he had this realization he concluded Naruto must be getting secret training from somewhere else.

She became a chunin on her third attempt, nine months into his following the couple, well now couple he observed as the two had been fairly chaste until that point. He thought it obnoxious, the two idiots would hold themselves back by valuing romance over training. If he still had access to his chakra he'd attack them both just so they'd see how weak they really were. 'Why do you hate Naruto Uzumaki' he remembered Ibiki asking him. He once replied by asking why wouldn't everyone hate that blond annoyance, only for Ibiki to respond, "He's a good and loyal ninja". Sasuke could only roll his eyes, a good ninja? No, that idiot was not a good ninja. He couldn't even tell he was being followed for months.

Months past and the two grow closer and Sasuke can only wonder if there is a limit to which you can be disgusted with a person as he kept finding a new level of it for Naruto and the Hyuuga broad. While he could admit her skills were growing and she wasn't the wallflower she once was, she still had a weak constitution. If she had to avenge her entire clan she couldn't do it. She'd rather eat pastries and make eyes at that stupid, blond haired obstacle. He's just always in the way! Why doesn't anyone see that Naruto is just a fucking drain on everyone. Without him, Sasuke would have been receiving training from Orochimaru. He would have been approaching Itachi's level and he wouldn't be stuck here, growing weaker instead of getting justice for his clan. 'Why do you hate Naruto Uzumaki?' Why shouldn't he hate Naruto Uzumaki? Pestilence personified.

It had been a year and half since Sasuke had his chakra sealed and after a hard day of training he was once again following Naruto and Hinata. He had grown increasingly spiteful of the pair, so wrapped up in themselves as if the rest of the world doesn't exist. As if Itachi doesn't exist.

"So, I guess this is coming to an end soon?" Sasuke overheard her ask.

"Yea, it's time. I'll meet up with Pervy Sage tomorrow and by the end of the week it should all be over."

"Are you scared?"

"Pfft, as if! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, next Hokage, dattebayo. I fear nothing but ghosts."

Sasuke hears a stifled giggle at the idiots pronouncement.

"But seriously, I am a little. I don't want to change too much, you know."

"I know" she said softly, "but I believe the core of you is the same so while different you'll still be you." The two fell into a comfortable silence for a while before the idiot spoke again.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, same as you. Shouldn't be longer than a week, hopefully I can make it back when… you know"

"Yea, I'd like that but don't rush it. It's getting late and we both have things to do tomorrow." Naruto said.

"I know." she said but neither departed, apparently enjoying being in each other's presence too much. How could she stay out late when she has a mission? Isn't she a professional? Sasuke wonders watching the pair but no longer paying close attention until he hears something that sets him off.

"I love you Hinata-chan."

"I love you, too, Naruto-kun" she said before giving him a quick kiss. He smiles in response and the two part ways.

It was a day later in his session with Ibiki that Sasuke decided to vent.

"Do you still want to know why I hate Naruto?"

"If you're willing to share." said the stern man.

"Because he is always in the fucking way. Because his very existence mocks my own. Because he never had anything to lose, no expectation and got to be an idiot. He never took things seriously and coasted but still that was enough to keep him within my skillset. I hate him because he doesn't have to hate, he doesn't have to live a miserable life only concerned with his survival. I hate him because that failure stopped me from gaining power. He stopped me from receiving what Orochimaru wanted to give me, he stopped me from evolving my eyes. At every turn he has been in my way, at every turn he seeks to prove that I will never be equal to Itachi! Why does he get to be happy? Why do Hokages just seem to adore that idiot? I'm more naturally talented, more skilled but they treat him like family. That blond bit…"

He was cut off from his rant when Ibiki backhanded him.

Scowling, Sasuke continued, "She credits him with her coming back, she tortured me because I wouldn't confess. Most of the villagers hate him but the really important people love him and I know they give him secret power, private training that they don't give to me. I need it more than he ever has, I need to avenge my clan, they can't rest until I do. He is just a status seeking idiot with no talent but people pity. I hate him because he's always smiling even when he had nothing to smile about; when I couldn't find it in me to smile myself."

"Wow, that's really stupid." said Ibiki.

"What?!"

"I said that's really stupid. You clearly don't know your teammate so you assume things about him but you, a person who puts forth zero effort to make connections, are mad that someone else has? You're really screwed up, kid. At least you finally admitted you were going to defect."

"Yea, so what? What more can you do?"

"Well, the Hokage could get really creative but you'll likely be transitioned out of my care so it really isn't my problem anymore. Goodbye and good luck, Sasuke."

* * *

He didn't know what he was going to say to his blond student, now that the restraining order had been lifted he could finally interact with him again but that didn't solve the problem of what to say. It felt wrong to lay the blame on the Sandaime, not only because Naruto loved the man like family but also because he isn't here to defend himself. Yes, the order was to solve the Sasuke problem and Kakashi didn't accomplish that goal but he could have done more for Naruto, even giving him a few scrolls to expand his ninjutsu arsenal or really fixing his taijutsu.

He could just fall on his sword and ask for a second chance, Naruto is certainly forgiving enough but should he ask why things would be different or why they were how they were that leads back to Kakashi's initial problem. Another issue is that no matter how he tries to spin it, it would appear he was showing extreme favoritism to Sasuke, teaching the boy the _**chidori**_ certainly wouldn't refute the accusation. So, then what? Kakashi would run through possible explanations all night.

It turned out that the truth was really the best way to go and while Naruto was disappointed he could understand Kakashi's and the Sandaime's position. While Kakashi could tell he felt more about the issue, a part of him was grateful he didn't follow up with more but he could see he felt it was unfair to him and Sakura. Not knowing what else to do, he requested a spar out of his former student, to which Naruto eagerly agreed to.

The spar was enlightening for Kakashi and he saw his student had god command over futon and suiton techniques, even managing to perform some vacuum manipulation techniques. What concerned Kakashi was that Naruto's fighting style was a modified version of how Root Anbu fought and it was specific enough, his moves precise enough that Kakashi could only presume Naruto had been trained by Danzo, a nightmare scenario. When the spar was over Kakashi excused himself and immediately went to report to Tsunade-sama, not willing to allow his sensei's son to follow the wrong path.

"I already know, Kakashi," Tsunade stated.

"So, he's a double agent for you?"

"No. He hasn't officially or unofficially spoken to me about his joining Root."

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sama, but you seem very cavalier about this."

"I suppose I do. Suffice it to say, I'm aware of Naruto's activities and I have things under control. Also, you should have a little more faith in your student." She said and Kakashi took the unsaid dismissal and left.

Kakashi was a genius shinobi. Most people assumed it began and stopped with his combat abilities but he had an intellect that rivaled any Nara, the problem that his laziness and taciturn nature often meant no one knew. The public consumption of porn also wouldn't lead one to assume he was overly bright. But he was and from the scant bit of information given his mind was furiously trying to piece everything together to come to a suitable conclusion. The problem, beside lack of information, was his desire to protect his student which was causing a significant part of him to say damn the thinking, activate his lightning blade and go cause a bloody rampage at Danzo's, consequences be damned. However, his more rational side would only let him entertain that thought, and it was quite entertaining to Kakashi, for a short period. He decided to catalogue what he knew:

Danzo has been after Naruto since the day he was born

Naruto was suspended and couldn't openly train with Jiraiya until his suspension was lifted

Naruto was betrayed by his team

Naruto wants to be seriously trained and has a fierce desire to protect his village

Is currently being trained by Danzo

Tsunade Knows

Tsunade knowing is what throws Kakashi for a loop as she wouldn't let Danzo brainwash him and whereas the Sandaime would threaten Danzo, Tsunade would outright kill him. But he is being trained. Could she have been blackmailed? That's always a possibility, if you've been a shinobi long enough there is bound to be dirt on you, however Tsunade is not the type to be blackmailed; her temper and general disposition wouldn't allow her to tolerate it for long. Kakashi went around and around those facts and got nowhere until he remembered who was at the heart of this. Naruto, the knucklehead. The kid that still believes in saving the Princess, especially since he's done it, liberating nations and being a hero. He'd join Root with the goal of taking it down. Kakashi had half a mind to go bonk the boy on the head, of all the foolish ideas. However, Tsunade having known means someone is looking out for him, even if he doesn't know it. Partially pacified with the information Kakashi resolved to help the blond shinobi.

Getting back into serious training showed Kakashi how far off from his peak he was and he'd be ashamed of it if not for Gai constantly pointing out the return of his youthful flames. That made Kakashi want to train harder just to better punch his best friend in the face. A side benefit is when he sparred with Naruto, he could see the improvements of his former student while also being able to push him better than anyone in his generation. He was impressed with the progress Naruto made under Danzo's tutelage as the once brash knucklehead was more calm and methodical in his approach, giving focus to his unpredictable nature. Kakashi could only imagine what Naruto would be when he incorporated the memories of the blood clone, he'd be well on his way to Elite Jounin status once he got enough experience.

Kakashi also helped Naruto perfect his earth manipulation, the pair even collaborated on developing new jutsu. Both preferred the **Earth Style: Earth Fang Bullet** which was exactly like the water version but had increased piercing power. Paired with the **Swamp of the Underworld** jutsu and it was truly fearsome. While proficient in suiton, Kakashi never had the control nor chakra capacity to pull moisture out of the air, at least for nothing past a mid C rank jutsu but he enjoyed watching Naruto try to recreate the Nidaime's water manipulation process.

It occurred to Kakashi that he often found Naruto in the company of one Hyuuga heiress and he had to say, his knucklehead surely aimed high. He was even fun to tease as seeing his most confident student reduced to a stuttering mess was worth the effort of dodging those kunai once he composed himself. He was happy that Naruto was becoming friends with the rest of his generation.

One thing that did concern him was Sasuke's habit of observing Naruto, which he knew Naruto was aware of and yet he never said anything about it. Kakashi chalked it up to a very subtle prank as Sasuke would likely spin out on his own without Naruto having to lift a finger.

* * *

The day was drawing near. Kakashi didn't know how he knew but he just did. His student was a little more tense, it was subtle but Kakashi could definitely tell, the signs of nervousness were present but hidden well. He wished he could help his student, he wished he could point out the elephant in the room and let him know he has someone to confide in but he can't. This is a test, Kakashi remembered Minato telling him about some of the things he was tasked with doing when he was just a chunin or fresh Jounin. The selection for Hokage starts early, those with the potential are put through various tests to see if they are up to the challenge. This was Naruto's and as his sensei he could only have faith in his student. Anything more, even shadowing him could cause alarm and throw everything off. If Kakashi had to guess, Naruto tasked himself with complete elimination of Root, Danzo included.

He'd normally be extremely apprehensive with Naruto fighting Danzo, yes he was strong but Danzo was a rival of the Sandaime and even being close in ability to that man made you a monster. However, Kakashi had taken noticed that Danzo had been more reclusive as of late, not even attending council meetings. Maybe Naruto had taken precautions, a sentiment that was laughable just a few years ago.

It was Naruto informing him that he'd be gone for a few days that solidified Kakashi's belief. If he had to guess, the merger was taking place before the elimination, giving him a few days to incorporate his skills and get over any mental strain. He didn't know when Naruto would be back so he had taken to doing some late night jogs near his apartment when he came across a very nervous looking Hinata entering his apartment. He figured she knew something and was likely there for support so Kakashi decided to camp out on an adjacent roof. It was a few hours before sunrise when Kakashi saw Naruto arrive on his doorstep via shunshin. There were no obvious injuries and he assumed all went well. When he was told that Elder Danzo had died via smoke inhalation he knew his pupil had been successful and couldn't fight back the pride that swelled in his chest. Details would start to trickle, he knew the spin Tsunade and the still existing Elders would give to Naruto's suspension would paint the boy in a positive light, any harm that came from that black mark would be erased. He still had years, he still had a lot to learn but Kakashi was confident his knucklehead would one day reach his dream and he'd do his damnedest to make sure.

* * *

It is likely unbecoming for one to be giddy after an attempt on their lives but right now, Hinata Hyuuga couldn't give a flying turtle's shell because her Naruto-kun rejected Sakura-san and chased after her, the shy little heiress. Bluenette 1, pinkette irrelevant. Oh yes, Hinata Hyuuga was feeling herself… as much as a preternaturally kind person could be. While it wasn't a confession of love, it also wasn't nothing. Either way, she's happy, so much so she didn't mind the looks of confusion the ANBU was giving her as she supplied her report of what Sasuke-san attempted to do. Nope, an unwarranted attack was not going to ruin her mood. Her father's, decreasingly, cold glare? She couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge it.

They had only recently agreed to start dating each other and while it wouldn't be in secret, they also wouldn't call attention to it. Hinata got the idea from how Kurenai-sensei handles her relationship with Asuma-san. Since then, the two had spent a lot of time together but progressed their relationship slowly. Mostly it involved training, as she was preparing for another chunin exam and he had his responsibilities and while he never went into specifics, Hinata wasn't an idiot and knew he was still conducting missions in secret. His overall increase in skill, chakra control and capacity pointed to being trained and him disappearing for days at a time would be explained by him being on assignment. She knew he and Tsunade were close and assumed she had just found a way around his suspension. Not seeing the need to make him lie about a, she assumed, confidential appointment she never asked about it.

* * *

Newly promoted Chunin Hyuuga Hinata was returning from a mission with her teammates and she has to admit, she was extremely lucky to be assigned to the team she was. Hearing Naruto's horror stories about Team 7 and seeing how Asuma-san trains Team 10 lets her know she got the best arrangement possible. Since she returned from the exams, she's noticed that her relationship with her clan has improved. Her father actually speaks to her with a degree of warmth and Neji even trains with her. There hadn't been any talk of sealing either her nor Hanabi, things were good. Which was why she was confused when Ino-san broken down in front of her, apologizing repeatedly. Hinata didn't know how to respond, she had never been close to Ino, not so much out of any disregard for her fellow kunoichi, the two just didn't run in the same circles so she couldn't understand what was happening but being who she was, couldn't walk away from someone that upset. Leading her to a secluded training ground, Hinata tried to understand what was bothering the blonde.

"It's my fault" is the only thing she could understand but Ino was adamant about it. "Can you tell Naruto I'm sorry." she managed to say clearly before running off. When Hinata relayed her apologies Naruto didn't have a clue as to what she'd be apologizing for. Until two weeks later when she revealed she had been the one that made it possible for Sasuke and Sakura to lie about his defection. When Naruto had told her about Ino's confession, his voice was calm but there was an underlying anger she could tell and while she didn't think he'd do anything to Ino, she wouldn't pretend to be blind to his faults. This version of Naruto was not as forgiving, he didn't laugh off or ignore slights. He wasn't a bully, nor had he ever resorted to force but he had no qualms about letting it be known that certain behaviors would not be tolerated. She tried to calm him down but in retrospect, Hinata believed the talk may have done more harm than good.

"You know, this is partially my fault" Naruto said.

"Why would you say that?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Because, my other half was so ready to forgive everyone in order to be accepted, an idea the Sandaime put into his head, that people believe we can be disregarded without consequence. Ino wouldn't have done that to any other Leaf Nin but since I'm not important, since I'm just the loser anyway sacrificing me for that stalking little obsessive was no big deal. I can't just let this go, her being sorry or not." a venting Naruto replied.

"Maybe you should let Tsunade-sama handle it? At the very least you could get your record cleared." Hinata offered, trying to calm Naruto.

"You have a point, I need to go clear my head. You're welcome to stay here tonight, of course, I don't know how long I'll be."

* * *

The time for his integration was drawing near and Naruto had become withdrawn, Hinata felt. It hurt but a part of her understood the fear, he didn't know what he'd ultimately be like and if as a whole person he'd feel the same about her. That's why when he told her he loved her it hurt, not because he didn't mean it but because through no fault of his nor her own, he may not feel that way soon. Of course she said it back, she had loved him in some form or fashion for years and it had only deepened as she had gotten to know more than just the inspirational figure that hid his pain but the person who felt the continued slights of the village, that grappled with the forced isolation of his childhood and the realities of being a shinobi. That last part especially since, Hinata suspected, he was exposed to the darker elements of an already bloody lifestyle.

But with that shading came perks, his genuine smile that he had just for her. His penchant for cheating during spars via kisses on her cheek. How he loves ramen but never bothers to make it after a few attempts, as it was always missing something; Hinata suspects the missing element was the feeling of family he got from the stand owners. By discovering so much about her idol turned boyfriend she discovered much about herself. Hinata realized that Naruto's sunny disposition sometimes wasn't a natural inclination but a choice, one that had consequences. He once smiled at the village's hate but that costed him as even a part of Naruto didn't truly respect himself, didn't like himself.

Hinata realized that while the approval of others is important, if you can't appreciate yourself the acknowledgement becomes hollow. As such, she didn't pin her mood on her father's reactions to her, if she were having a good day he no longer had the power to change that. She found what she liked and didn't like about herself and dedicated herself to improving the former and changing the latter. The process was slow and likely lifelong but no longer was she reluctant to meet the gaze of another and voice her opinion. She wouldn't be walked on or stepped over. The most important realization was that she had this ability all along, she just had to believe it.

It was a few hours before dawn as her Naruto curled up in bed beside her, surprised she was there awaiting him but promised they'd talk in the morning and suggested she get more rest. Something else she learned about Naruto, he can be a bit of a mother hen.

* * *

The reign of the Godaime Hokage, one Tsunade Senju, had not been kind to the Yamanaka Clan. Any non-mission services provided to the village that could be assigned to others, were. Inoichi didn't have the ear of the Hokage nor her trust and while never said outright, people could tell there was definitely something off between the two parties. The Nara and Akimichi Clans couldn't even get involved on behalf of their allies without fear of invoking the Hokage's wrath, especially since their contribution to the village was more along the lines of goods instead of services. Alternate supply sources can almost always be found or substituted with enough incentive.

This reality had taken an impact on all but the one hit the hardest had been the former heiress, Ino. The freeze between the Clan and the village's power structure added on to her already swelled sense of guilt. She blamed herself for everything wrong with Team 7 and it was harder still with her seeing Naruto more often as he had gotten to be better friends with Shikamaru and Choji. She wanted to confess, to relieve herself of this burden but knew it'd be a slap in the face of Sakura, who kept her mouth shut for the sake of Ino and her clan. But that silence was harming people and Ino had learned that Tsunade could become intractable when crossed and would continue to keep her clan at arm's length unless forced to change due to catastrophic circumstances. Ino's inability to make headway with her father didn't make her dilemma any easier. She found sleep increasingly difficult, plagued by her choices and when she heard Sasuke tried to kill Naruto something snapped. Ino didn't meet with her team for a week, and it took hours of prodding from her father to get her back.

It hadn't fixed the guilt, though, as it was always present like a second skin that was ill-fitting but no less replaceable. She didn't know why she felt the need to eventually break down in front of Hinata, she wish she could say it just happened but Ino had existed somewhere between conscious and unconscious action; not wholly without thought but nothing that could be considered a plan. She just needed to do something and that something landed Naruto at her doorstep. It was amazing how fast Naruto had turned from being kind, warm and supportive to cold and furious. He didn't even respond after Ino choked out her confession and she didn't know if that were a good thing or not. He found her the next day and insisted she tell Tsunade, that an apology without any action to follow-up was empty and only meant to make her feel better. She couldn't disagree so it was here, in the office of the Hokage, with her father for support, Ino told her the events as she knew them.

* * *

"You're incredibly lucky Ino. Clan heir or not, recent Chunin or not, undermining an official investigation can have serious repercussions. Fortunately, outside of confirmation, your confession is unnecessary. There is already a process underfoot to correct the harm you and Sakura caused. Nothing official will show up in your record, you will not receive a reprimand from me. However, as long as I'm Hokage, you'll never be promoted past Tokubetsu Jounin, you understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Good, you may leave; Inochi, stay." Tsunade said and watched and Ino promptly exited her office. "This could have all been avoided. You could have trusted that I wasn't so myopic as to risk your evidentiary standing amongst the shinobi standings nor such a heartless bitch that I'd seriously harm Ino over a mistake that could have been corrected. But you didn't trust me and I had to become all the things you feared I would be. So, Inochi, where does that leave us?"

"I don't know, Hokage-sama. You were an unknown and I just wanted to protect my family and my clan."

"So, clan comes first? Should I start worrying about the Yamanaka as potential traitors?"

"NO, of course not!"

"Really, because you just told me you felt it ok to subvert my authority because you may not have liked my decisions. Understand this, Inoichi, I won't keep freezing your clan out because it's a waste of resources but I don't trust you. I possibly never will. Leave."

"Hai"

* * *

He had gotten tired of asking himself where he went wrong. It was all wrong and there was no right. Too many moving pieces and too many people with poisonous objectives led to this, led him to where he is now. But with all the ugliness was a chance of salvation. Not for him, as he was damned, but for his clan. He honestly believed his brother would reject his words but maintain the motivation and get strong the right way in order to kill him. Instead, he wanted to do it as quickly as possible, haunted by the monster he believed Itachi to be. When Itachi had heard that Naruto had been assigned to his brother's team, Itachi hoped that the blond's natural light would sway his brother. Orochimaru and deep seated issues would see to that hope all but failing. If there had been a chance, Sasuke's betrayal and attempt on Naruto's life had surely removed any chance. His brother had pushed everyone away and had come to fixate on Naruto as the unmovable object in his path toward power. Seeing Sasuke like this, made Itachi conclude that his brother was broken. The ghosts of the past, wounds inflicted early in the boy's life, even before the massacre made Itachi's plans impossible. The only chance he had now was the truth and maybe Sasuke would redeem himself and truly serve the village and restore his family's honor. However, this last tirade/confession had truly made Itachi fear that even the truth may have come too late.

Naruto, the source of his brother's fixation had been a topic of contemplation for Itachi since he abandoned the village. When he joined Akatsuki to spy for the village, through Jiraiya, he realized there were scenarios in which he may have to kill Naruto to protect the village and potentially Sasuke. While many view him as a stoic, many more as a sociopath, Itachi was not without conscience nor compassion. The idea of damning an innocent boy who had already been damned for the sake of the very people that scorned him hurt Itachi. The underlying unfairness, even if he rarely concerned himself with fairness, felt like a wrong too big to ignore, a cosmic injustice. If, however, it were required Itachi would fulfill his duty to the village knowing it would lead to his death as he was sure Jiraiya would stop at nothing to find him and do all he could to dispatch the person or persons that harmed his student's son. The dilemma presented to Itachi was thusly, if he were willing to kill an innocent in Naruto would he do the same for a guilty Sasuke. He didn't know and the not knowing hurt more than a definite answer could as indecision gets people killed and made Itachi wonder if he hadn't been motivated by self-interest and not true service to the village this entire time. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that but only time would tell.

"When am I leav…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, ITACHI! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Without chakra, foolish little brother? I doubt it. I'm not here to kill you Sasuke, I am here to tell you the truth of that night; the truth of why our family died."


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't suppose to happen like this. The plan had been airtight, things had been moving along. The Strike Team of Jiraiya, Itachi, Kakashi and Sai had infiltrated seamlessly. Deidara, Kisame and Konan were already dead, the one known as Pein barely holding on. The fights with Kakuzu and Hidan were tough but manageable, the only downside being Kakashi taking an injury to his leg. With Kakashi immobile, Naruto, as part of the extraction team rushed to get him. When he arrived, Sai was facing off against Sasori and not doing well. He summoned a shadow clone and got Kakashi to Shizune while he and Sai tried to kill the puppeteer.

The fight was hard. Naruto thought he had managed to kill Sasori when he flooded the room they were in and used his **Water Style: Exploding Piranha Jutsu** which latched onto Sasori's body and exploded on contact. Sai and Naruto had exited the room only to shortly be tossed by an explosion as a new, smaller Sasori appeared before the duo with a puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage. The fight against the puppet kage was difficult, causing Naruto to use several suiton jutsu to manage the iron sand. Eventually Naruto got close enough to plant two explosion seal arrays on the puppet and destroy it entirely, much to the ire of Sasori causing him to utilize his **Red Scarlet Jutsu: Dance of One Hundred Puppets**. Naruto immediately activated his sharingan and summoned twice as many shadow clones to deal with the onslaught. Seeing an opening, the real Naruto dashed toward Sasori and stabbed him through the seal on his chest but not before Sasori managed to wound Naruto as well. Sai put his partner on an ink beast and the two raced off to Shizune. She managed to stabilize Naruto but said she couldn't do more until they got to a safe spot so she could work but postulated that his natural regenerative ability would further help to keep him stable until she could extract the poison. Soon after, a tired and lightly wounded Itachi and a visibly shaken Jiraiya returned and the group headed toward the safe house.

The brothel they taken up temporary residence in wasn't an ideal sanctuary but it would have to do as Shizune started the process of extracting the poison out of Naruto's system while allowing the kyuubi to accelerate his recovery time. As she goes through the laborious process, looking down at the pained face of her little brother figure she can't help but think Kakashi Hatake is an incompetent. While not the mouse people often take her as, Shizune tends to not think poorly of people but she simply does not like Kakashi. She does not begrudge him being lost in his past, her Mistress suffered a similar affliction but anyone who says Tsunade Senju didn't put her all into training Shizune would be headed for a fight they likely weren't going to win. So, why couldn't Kakashi? She had access to the progress reports he filed for the Sandaime and the man did almost nothing and the Sandaime allowed it. If that weren't enough, he shows signs of being suicidal and seeking death in service so he can go out a hero. That is the last person you place genin in the care of.

She read about their debacle in Wave, how Kakashi had gone to seed to the point he couldn't even bother to sink a kunai in the head, neck, heart, liver, lungs, etc… of a downed opponent and just assumed the Hunter Nin was on the level. Kiri was fighting a civil war, how do they have Hunter Nin to spare? That's just the common sense that comes with experience. Then he has to be carried to the client's home. The village's "strongest active duty Jounin" couldn't handle someone that had been a missing Nin for years. How embarrassing. And to think his fellow Jounin just wrote it off. 'But he's Zabuza Momochi; he killed a bunch of half trained kids when he was a kid'. Sociopathy isn't a superpower but it is generally enough to overwhelm children.

'Idiots' she thinks, fighting back the sneer. As she continues to administer care to Naruto she drifts back to the topic of Kakashi the Useless. She was there when Naruto asked to be part of the extraction team, she knew how hard it must have been to not engage the people hunting him and the one responsible for the deaths of his parents but he opted to play a support role. Kakashi couldn't even manage to not get himself hurt to the point of losing combat effectiveness. Once again a junior had to save him. If Kakashi is the strongest Jounin in the village then, to Shizune, that's a sad commentary on the quality of shinobi the village is producing because he stopped pushing his skills forward for years, coasting on his name and that borrowed eye. There is no reason Kakashi shouldn't be clearly Kage level except lack of drive to do so.

Shizune had finished extracting the poison and requested one of the girls to look in on Naruto while she attended to the other members of the squad. To say she wasn't happy to see Sakura would be an understatement. 'Great' she thought, not at all comfortable leaving Naruto under this girl's watch but she wouldn't second guess her mentor since the girl was returning with them.

"He has a mild fever, try to keep him comfortable. He may be a little delirious as well so that's not concerning. If his fever should spike or his condition changes in anyway come and get me. I'm leaving him in your care and Sakura, don't betray my trust."

"I won't, Shizune-san." Sakura replied before Shizune departed.

Sakura slowly approached the bed Naruto occupied. He was sleeping peacefully, more so than she had ever seen him. She reached out and lightly brushed his whisker marks and heard him whisper "Hinata-chan" in response. She had to fight back a frown at that but decided to take it as a challenge. Hinata may be in the lead but for almost a decade, Naruto had pursued her, his Sakura-chan and while things were tense, they wouldn't be for long. Sakura reached for the thin sheet covering Naruto and saw he was shirtless. She instantly took notice of his maturing physique. She smiled, as the shortest of the class had grown taller than her and was quite well developed for his age. A stray thought surged through Sakura's head. One she immediately dismissed but couldn't shake completely, the blush on her cheeks would be proof enough.

'Could I?' she wondered as she continued to gaze upon the sleeping blond. 'No one would know and he'd probably like it.' she reasoned. Sakura continued to shake off the thoughts but her resolve was diminishing. She slowly started to slide a hand down his torso. Slowly but surely making her way to the top of his boxers. So focused on what she was doing, she didn't hear someone enter the room until he spoke,

"How's Dickless?"

To her credit, Sakura didn't jump at being snuck up on and gave no outward appearance of being startled. "He's fine, I was just checking on his wound and making sure his fever doesn't spike. Wait, why do you call him Dickless?"

"Friends give each other nicknames. I gave one to Busty, too."

"Who is Busty?"

"Why, Hinata, of course."

"Of course. Well, I didn't happen to catch your name. I'm Sakura, Naruto's former teammate."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you Sakura. I only wanted to check on my friend, I'll leave his care to you. I'll assume his virtue will remain in tact, yes?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm sure you don't."

* * *

It was a few hours later that Jiraiya found Shizune at the bar, enjoying a drink though by the looks at it, she's enjoyed a few before her current one as well.

"Hello, Shizune-chan, how is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine and should be ready to travel by tomorrow though Kakashi may have a little stiffness and Naruto a little fatigue from his poisoning." she answered then gained a pensive look on her face. "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" Jiraiya answered in confusion.

"Kakashi's negative impact on Naruto. I mean, he wasn't much of a sensei and even now, Naruto gets hurt because once again Kakashi wasn't up to task."

"Well, he was fighting two S-rank Nukenin and would have had to fight off a third. That's not something most shinobi can do."

"With that much intel and with one being severely weakened and the other only being a danger at close range? Hidan shouldn't have been able to get close enough to wound him so how did he?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to Kakashi about it so it'll have to wait until the briefing. As to your other question, I wasn't happy with how he ran his team but I also can't blame him entirely. He was given impossible orders by a guilt ridden old man that wanted to pay back Itachi."

"By nursing the ego of a flight risk? And to hell with his teammates?" Shizune said, finishing her drink.

"Sensei believed Sasuke would open up to Naruto, to tie him to the village."

"Why was that his responsibility? And how could two teammates that didn't like him and an indifferent sensei good for someone that just discovered the closest thing he had to family had been lying to him for years? People seem awfully cavalier with Naruto's welfare."

"Me included?" Jiraiya asked in slight amusement.

"You threw him off a cliff and spent a month training him on summoning and nothing else."

"Not one of my shining moments, admittedly but it did workout in the long run."

"Well, as long as it worked out in the long run." Shizune said, twirling her index finger in the air. "Man, how scared must he have been to have exhausted his chakra and then be thrown to his death. If it were me, I'd have slit your throat while you slept. Or at the very least chemically castrated you"

"Ummm, good thing it wasn't you then." Jiraiya replied, palling, not used to this side of Shizune.

"Fucking right."

"Well, I'm going to call it a night."

"Yea, I think that's for the best, Gama-teme."

Jiraiya left, not wanting to laugh at the drunk medic, knowing it'd only set her off more.

* * *

" _Sasuke, our clan was planning a coup. They had tired of their ostracism from much of the internal workings of the village and the suspicions many had concerning their role in the kyuubi attack. Their demands had become so extreme that the Sandaime couldn't come to a peaceful resolution. A man named Danzo Shimura ordered me to execute the clan and with the help of a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha, I did."_

" _How could you? How could you work with the very man that was partially responsible for the clan's ostracism? How could you choose the village over your own family?"_

" _Because I've seen war. It had to be avoided at all cost, Sasuke. Our clan turned a reasonable position into an unreasonable one and didn't care who would get hurt. Their actions would have destroyed the village and our clan."_

" _Why did you tell me to hate you, then?"_

" _Because I had hoped you would one day kill me and bring honor back to the clan but the burden placed on you was too much. I shouldn't have manipulated you because you've fallen so very low, Sasuke."_

" _What do I care how you feel, traitor? You could have saved our family and you killed them. You left me alone so you don't get to judge how I dealt with your mess."_

" _Grow up, Sasuke. You weren't alone, you just shut everyone out. I didn't make you try to abandon the village nor did I make you try to kill your teammate."_

" _Tsk, I only tried to do those things so I'd be in a better position to kill you and now I don't even have my chakra."_

" _Nor will you if you don't change. Sasuke, there is no one to get revenge on. The man who ordered me to kill our clan is dead, the man that killed the majority of them will be soon. If you want your chakra back, try to heal and show that you are a loyal Konoha Nin and maybe things will change."_

" _Whatever, leave me alone."_

" _Sasuke, you have the rest of your life ahead of you. Step away from the darkness, little brother. That isn't the path forward." warned Itachi._

The discussion Sasuke had with his brother ran through his mind nonstop since Itachi left him. Sasuke had found it near impossible to sleep as his obsessive tendencies were taking over as he tried to come to terms with what his brother said. In a way, his clan had been avenged as the architect and primary agent of the massacre had or will be dealt with but the thought didn't satisfy Sasuke. He wasn't responsible for avenging his clan, presumably Itachi would be and Sasuke felt that the kinslayer had no right to take part in such activities. Even if he could understand that a tough decision had to be made, to Sasuke, Itachi chose wrong or didn't try hard enough to find a middle ground. How could he truly pledge his loyalty to the place that killed all he loved? But, then again, his clan didn't hate Konoha. They wanted to change it and even he could admit that staging a coup for a nonviolent political problem was extreme. So, maybe the answer laid elsewhere.

Maybe he should try to become Hokage, maybe even fix the shinobi system so no one has to lose their entire family like he was forced to do. It even had the added benefit of robbing the "dobe" of his lifetime dream. Sasuke knew he had some obstacles ahead of him, he had to earn back the trust of the shinobi forces and start gaining political influence. It wouldn't be easy but neither was the goal to kill Itachi. Either he'd lead Konoha into the future or Konoha wouldn't have one. With his decision made, sleep finally claimed the Uchiha who was at peace with the goals he had set for himself.

* * *

Under Shizune's orders the group had taken another day to rest. Naruto welcomed it, whatever concoction Sasori created had taken a toll on the jinchuuriki. What Naruto wasn't crazy about was waking up to see Sakura standing over him, tending to him in his weakened condition. It wasn't that he hated Sakura, even his Yami side didn't truly hate her but he did vehemently dislike her while his light side had seen some of the luster come off his rosy view of her, he still saw someone he could be friends with. That left Naruto in a state of true ambivalence as both sides had well developed and long enduring opinions about the pinkette. Naruto just didn't know how to act toward her. If he were cold but professional it would feel punitive and somewhat petty to himself. Not that she wouldn't deserve it but he'd already forgiven Ino and could give Sakura a chance but being off putting would dissuade her from even making an attempt. However, he wasn't sure letting her back in was actually good for him. She had delivered a lot of physical punishment to him before her act of betrayal and even if Ino swears Sakura didn't think he'd get punished, she was at least willing to take that risk to save Sasuke.

It bothered Naruto to think that some of his continued animus toward her was that she had, once again, picked Sasuke over him. He'd love to be above it but if he were being honest, it did. Kakashi-sensei had, apparently Jiji had and even when he stopped Sasuke from fleeing and damning her and him both to the life of missing nin she still couldn't acknowledge the blond. He was still just a third in her fairy tale and while he truly held no romantic inclinations toward her, it was just another example how even when proven otherwise, Sasuke would always be better in her mind. He resented her a little for that, for making him feel that way and not caring that she had.

Maybe her time away had changed her for the better, he'd allow for that but it really wasn't a question of if she had matured. The question was whether or not it should matter, if the risk of allowing her to be more than a comrade was worth it. Because he had no answer for these conflicting emotions his reactions toward her were stilted and awkward and everyone noticed. Even on the way back to Konoha, he just didn't know how to interact with her and it gave him no pleasure to see how much it upset her. He knew he'd need to figure something out as he was going to be partially responsible for her when they started taking missions together. That alone is reason enough to resolve this.

* * *

"What did you leave out?" Tsunade asks as she had just listened to the official debriefing provided by Jiraiya, Kakashi and Itachi.

"Two of the members were the orphans I trained in Ame. Danzo and the true leader twisted them and the pain over their loss. Even with his poor health he wasn't a pushover but… I understand why sensei hesitated now."

"You mean with Orochimaru?"

"Yea, it isn't easy to strike down someone you helped mold and I didn't spend nearly the amount of time with them that he had with us. And now I just have more regrets to add to the list."

Tsunade wasn't used to seeing her normally upbeat teammate look so down. "Why don't you and the brat join Shizune and I for lunch?"

"I think I'd like that." he said with a smile. "By the way, why didn't you ever tell me Shizune is something of a violent drunk." seeing Tsunade pale he could only respond with, "What?"

"W-what did she do?" asked the nervous Hokage.

"Nothing really. She just vented, doesn't seem to like Kakashi. Told me if I had flung her off a cliff for training she'd have slit my throat in my sleep."

"Oh, so no fights? Good, good. She wasn't that drunk."

"I feel like there's a story here."

"There is. I'll tell you on the way to the restaurant. It all started when we were having a drinking contest with some Kusa Nin"

* * *

It was the indigo blur and the crushing, for her anyway, hug that let Naruto know he was really home and all the awkwardness of the past few days and the unpleasantness of his poisoning didn't matter.

"Hey." Naruto said returning Hinata's hug.

"How did it go?" she asked while releasing him.

Closing the door as they moved inside, Naruto told her about the mission, leaving out his being poisoned.

"So, you didn't get hurt?" she asks.

"Um, I'm not hurt now." he replies.

"And I'm very happy to know that but it doesn't really answer my question." she said, looking at him intently.

"But doesn't it?"

"Naruto-kun."

"I got a little injured but nothing Shizune couldn't handle. And I'm fine."

"I know, it's just I was concerned."

"And I appreciate it but as a future Hokage, I can't let mere scratches stop me, dattebayo."

"Sure, Hokage-sama, but be a little more careful in the future." Hinata said and then saw a hint of mischief in Naruto's face start to bloom and started to back away.

"Oh, I like that. Call me Hokage-sama again." he said, following her.

"I will do no such thing." Hinata said before turning to flee.

"But I must insist." he said, hugging her from behind and preventing her escape. "Now that I have you in my clutches you must submit." Naruto said and finished with an evil laugh.

"Never!" Hinata said with mock defiance.

"Not even if I do this?" Naruto asks before kissing her neck softly.

"N-no, not even that."

Turning around to face her, "Then I must escalate my tactics." he said before kissing her deeply which she returned with vigor. But before the two teens could get carried away, there was a knock on the door, causing Naruto to pull away with his sharingan flashing briefly in annoyance. Opening the door, Naruto is greeted with the presence of the last person he'd want to see.

"Sasuke."

"Can we talk, it's important."

"I'm busy, can this wait."

"No."

"Fine, come in."

Seeing Hinata there Sasuke offers, "What I need to say I need to say alone."

"You don't dictate who I have in my apartment, bastard. If her being here is a problem then you are free to leave."

Stamping down his temper, Sasuke stands in silence.

"I'll just go, I'll see you later Naruto-kun."

"Ok, later." he says as he escorts her to the door and gives her a quick peck before she departs. Closing the door he turns toward Sasuke.

"So, what is it you need to tell me."

"That I'm sorry, for everything."

"You needed to be in private to apologize? Ugh, whatever. Thanks for the apology."

"Can you take this seriously?"

"No, Sasuke, I absolutely cannot take this seriously. Would you like to know why?"

"Yes, I would actually."

"You tried to defect. When you were stopped you were too much of a coward to own up to your actions but you had the balls to resent me from saving your ass from making a ruinous mistake."

"Ohh, ruinous. Vocabulary getting better." Sasuke said before narrowing dodging a kunai but felt some blood roll down his cheek.

"Aim still dead on and if you interrupt or insult me again you'll see that's not an empty boast. Anyway, your petty resentment festered for a year and you decided to try to kill me. You then stalked me for months like some type of psycho. I don't know what game you're playing, probably trying to get your shinobi license back. Understand this, I don't care what you do Sasuke, just stay the hell away from me."

Seething at Naruto's disrespect, Sasuke was trying to contain his temper but failing. "I come here to make amends and you spit in my face. You think you're so great, you think you're on the rise but it can all be taken away from you Naruto. It can all go away, even that pretty little girlfriend."

Assuming this would get a rise out of Naruto, Sasuke was shocked to hear the blond chuckle. "You'll fail because you're incapable of grasping simple things."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means so many things, Sasuke but you'll find out soon enough on your tour to rehabilitate your image. Now leave, your insincere apologies and empty threats bore me. Some of us have just returned from missions because we're ninja and not whiny, little bitches."

"Fine, Naruto. Don't say I didn't try."

"I'm sorry I'm not the same idiot you've grown accustomed to and won't assume the best of your motivations. But, to be fair, I know you Sasuke. Better than anyone. Unless ordered by the Hokage, don't darken my doorstep again, old friend."

Sasuke said nothing as he left but the signs of him seething were visible to Naruto. So distracted in his annoyance with his former teammate, Naruto didn't notice the presence at his door until right before they knocked. Opening the door, Naruto could only smile.

"I didn't think you'd be coming back."

"I believe we had unfinished business, _Hokage-sama_."


	6. Chapter 6

'Oh Kami' she thought as she raced to her team's training ground. Never once had Hinata Hyuuga been late to a team training but she knew how Kurenai would react to tardiness and while not extreme, it would be extremely annoying. 'Who knew Hokage-sama and the Naughty Kunoichi could take so long?' she thought with a hint of blush on her cheeks. Shaking off the thoughts of the previous night's activities, she arrived at her training ground to see Kiba and Shino nowhere in sight while Kurenai was speaking to one Sakura Haruno. Hinata instantly felt annoyed. However, she was a professional and controlled her immense dislike for the pinkette as she walked over to join her team, only to hear something that would sour her mood for the rest of the day.

"I just wanted to come by to thank you, again, Kurenai-sensei for all the help. The medical scrolls you gave me were a big help and I start proper training to be a medical nin soon."

"No, problem, Sakura. I was happy to help." replied Kurenai.

"Why were you happy to help?" asked Hinata, to the surprise of Kurenai and Sakura, who hadn't noticed her arrival.

"Excuse me, Hinata?" asked Kurenai.

"I asked, why were you happy to help her? What great pleasure could be derived from helping a traitor?" Sakura reacted to Hinata's question as if she had been struck across her face.

"Hinata, now is not the time for this."

"I think now is the perfect time and I'd thank you not to dismiss me, sensei. Why was helping this traitor so joyous for you? You never seemed interested in helping Naruto-kun even when you knew he was helping me, even when everyone knows she and the Uchiha defrauded the Hokage. So, please explain this to me, sensei."

"First of all, I don't owe you an explanation…" Kurenai started but was cut off.

"Actually, you do. See, you haven't had the best relationship with Tsunade-sama, something that could have negatively impacted the career of the ninja under you as we got less exposure to her and her to us. Now, was her ire earned by your helping the traitor?"

Kurenai frowned at Hinata's deduction but didn't want to defend her choices so she tried to change the topic. "Hinata, stop calling her a traitor."

"I will do no such thing, she, like the Uchiha is a traitor and should always be treated as such. They both tried to harm a loyal shinobi but you have sided with the traitors. I wonder what it is about Naruto that would make you side with a disloyal person over him. And I'm wondering if I can still be under the charge of such a biased person."

"You know?" Kurenai asked, in disbelief that Naruto revealed his status as a jinchuuriki.

"You seem to be focusing on the wrong things. Why did you help a traitor over someone that is loyal?"

Kurenai was becoming hurt by Hinata's questioning as the student she thought of as a daughter was starting to lose trust in her and seemingly favored one of the people that hurt the boy Hinata loved. She didn't not help Naruto out of malice of his status or any reason. She honestly never considered it and admitting that would only piss Hinata off more. She also didn't want to reveal where Sakura had gone as she didn't want to embarrass the girl.

"Hinata, Sakura made a mistake. The punishment she received from Tsunade-sama, I thought, was severe and I didn't want to see her potential wasted over a lapse in judgement."

"But it was ok for her to do that to Naruto-kun? And for you to, apparently, upset the Hokage to the point she wanted as little to do with us as possible? For someone you've never offered to help before? Only when she harmed Naruto-kun and someone finally held her accountable for it you saw fit to reward her."

"Hinata, it wasn't like that. Look, there are things you don't know and I can't really explain right now, just please trust me. It isn't how it appears."

"No, I can't trust you. How can I trust someone that favors traitors over the people they've harmed?"

"Ok, that's enough. I've heard you call me a traitor for the last time." Sakura stated, her temper starting to flare.

"I would advise you stay quiet, Haruno, real kunoichi are speaking." replied Hinata.

"Real kunoichi? You used to be afraid of your shadow, couldn't even speak to your longtime crush to save your life."

"Maybe so, but if I get afraid of the dark now, Naruto-kun's hair reflects the moonlight just so and makes a natural nightlight."

"Still stalking him, I take it."

"No, I've moved on to fucking him. Much more enjoyable. Not that you'd ever know." Hinata said uncharacteristically crass. No doubt fueled by years of resentment of the pinkette. The retort left Kurenai shocked and Sakura livid.

"You bitch!" Sakura shouted raising her fist.

"I'm not Naruto-kun, Haruno. If you raise a hand to strike me, I might make it to where you can't raise them again." Hinata said with her byakugan activated.

"That's enough. Sakura, I appreciate your thanks but I think it best if you leave."

"Of course. Thank you again." Sakura said before departing.

Turning to her student Kurenai continued, "Hinata, I understand you have problems with Sakura but I'm disappointed in you."

"The feeling is mutual." Hinata said, to the surprise of Kurenai. Hinata never talks back like this.

"Hinata, why are you acting like this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? My sensei is going out of her way for someone who was willing to abandon the village for a power hungry maniac. And for what?".

"Hinata, I can't explain it to you but can you trust I had good reason. Please?"

"No. There's no reason to help her."

"You're only saying that because the person she hurt was Naruto."

"Even if I am, it doesn't make me wrong. The fact that she's even getting a second chance is galling. I thought you had integrity."

Fighting back tears, Kurenai looks at Hinata in disbelief. She never thought her students would have any reaction to her helping Sakura but it is clear she now sees aid to Sakura as tacit approval of her actions and without telling Hinata where Sakura was and what she was at risk for Hinata won't change her mind.

"Hinata, please. I didn't do this because I think what she did was ok. I don't but where she was sent, it could have prevented her from ever being a top ranked kunoichi. It could have broken her in ways you can't imagine. And all for an obsession she should have been rid of but no one did. I hate to say it but I honestly never considered helping Naruto, not because of his burden but because it just never occurred to me. I've never felt I had much to teach him as our capacities were just so different."

Hinata was not indifferent to her sensei's words. She could tell that Kurenai truly believed in what she was doing and there were deeper reasons to her actions. That and years of being under her care almost made Hinata soften to her position. Then she remembers the night Ino confessed and how Naruto blamed himself for people disregarding him. How the smile he wore, the warmth and his kindness left him open for more abuse than if he had shut himself off. How the very best parts of him could have been warped into something dark and cold, the remnants of a dead sun. It angered her. Sakura more than anyone. He was also supportive of her, he's bleed to protect her and none of it mattered.

And now her sensei helps his abuser, her sensei is more concerned about the offender and didn't care about the victim and her anger is renewed. Kurenai watched Hinata cycle through various emotions, becoming hopeful that her student was going to give her the benefit of the doubt until she saw her face harden again before she spoke.

"Whatever would have happen to her, she would have deserved it. She shouldn't even be a kunoichi anymore and if she had done this to anyone else she wouldn't be and you wouldn't care. You're actually excusing her behavior because the she went dumb over some boy. No one ever cared that she used to physically abuse Naruto. Everyone watched, most people laughed. And now I see my sensei is helping the abuser of my boyfriend and she wants me to be ok with it. To disregard him like nearly everyone else. Well, I won't. You're a hypocrite and I'm not sure if I can be on this team anymore." Hinata before turning to leave. Kurenai remained quiet, shocked at the level of anger and resentment Hinata demonstrated and struggled to remain sure she had done the right thing.

Shino and Kiba arrive just to see Hinata departing and Kurenai upset, both sense the tension of the previous confrontation. "What's wrong, sensei?" asked Kiba.

"Hinata and I had a disagreement. I'm cancelling training and mission today, boys. I need to sort some things out" Kurenai said before performing a shunshin.

"What do you think that could have been about, Shino?"

"I'd deduce it had something to do with Haruno-san but it'd only be a deduction."

"Damn, something involving her could set Hinata off. Should we try to find her?"

"I believe it is best we allow her time and most likely she'd either seek Naruto or come to us when she's ready. If no developments occur by tomorrow then we should pursue our teammate."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

'That arrogant, spoiled, blue-headed whore! How dare she rub her joke of a relationship in my face. I should have knocked her perfect teeth out, cha! The princess needs to be put in her place for this. I wonder how her clan would feel about her activities with Naruto-kun.'

' **Do that and you harm Naruto as well.** '

'Well, I don't want to do that but what else can I do?'

' **Take him from her, like you had planned to do all along. He only got with that stalker because you made a mistake. Once he sees you're serious, he'll drop her and come back to you.** '

'Excellent. She doesn't deserve him anyway, if she really cared she would have spoken up and claimed him years ago but she didn't. Naruto needs someone brave and outgoing, not that dour little thing.'

' **Good body, though.** '

'Can't argue with you there. Shame she had to piss me off, including her would have been a nice birthday gift for Naruto.'

' **There's always Ino.** '

'That there is. Bah, who knew an extended amount of time in a whorehouse would turn me into a pervert.'

' **I feel like that's pretty predictable, actually. I'm just glad you managed to keep your V card.** '

'Technically.'

' **Still counts.** '

* * *

After last night's activities, Naruto had decided to sleep in, planning to enjoy all the downtime afforded to him after that assault on Akatsuki. What he had not expected was to hear a frantic knock at his door. Quickly making himself decent, Naruto answered the door to find Kurenai Yuhi on the other side.

"What can I do for you, Kurenai-sensei? Is something wrong with Hinata?" Naruto asked after inviting her in.

"So, she's not here?"

"No, she left to join your team a little while ago. What happened, did she not make it there?" Naruto said in slight worry.

"No, she did but we got into an argument and she left."

"What was the argument about?"

Kurenai hesitated to answer the blond, not wanting to get into another argument over her choices but decided to divulge and hope for the best. "When Sakura was reassigned, I gave her some training scrolls to help develop her skills. Hinata saw Sakura thanking me for the help, once she knew how I'd helped her she became livid."

"Oh." was all Naruto said.

"Hinata believes that I aided Sakura in tacit approval of her actions because I have a bias against you."

"Why would you be biased against me?"

"Because of your being a container for the kyuubi." Kurenai replied, confusedly.

"I'M THE WHAT? NOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted before falling to his knees, shocking Kurenai who could have sworn the boy knew of his burden. It is only his chuckles that let her know he had pulled a fast one and while she wanted to be annoyed, she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I think I know where Hinata may be and I'll send a shadow clone to bring her here. The last thing I'd want is for something involving me getting in between you two." Naruto said before generating said shadow clone, handing it some money and watching it depart.

"So, why did you agree to help Sakura? Not that I mind, I'm just curious."

Kurenai sighed. "Do you know where Sakura was assigned to?" she asked and received a nod in response. "Well, there was a point where that's what many people thought that was a kunoichi's only value, to seduce men for intel or access. It was a long time before it changed and yet every major Hidden Village still has that segment of the forces focused solely on information gathering through seduction. It is one of the places that the kunoichi who aren't performing well get sent to, it's a punishment. Being relegated to little more than a whore. I had a friend in the academy who didn't train as hard as she should have and had some immature notions about being a ninja. Which almost all academy students do. Anyway, I started to pull away from her as I thought her lack of seriousness reflected poorly upon me.

By the time we graduated we weren't even on speaking terms. A year later, I discover she was kicked off her genin squad and sent there. I always felt guilty because what if I had pushed her, what could she have become? I hate that such a place exists, that we'd use trained kunoichi for such activities when we would rarely use shinobi for the same and damn sure wouldn't have an entire division for it. So, when I heard another girl was being sent there I just wanted to spare her that because many of those kunoichi come back broken. That's why I asked Tsunade-sama for leniency and why I wanted to help her develop her skill set."

"Makes sense. I'm sure if you explain it all to Hinata she'll understand. She's on her way over now and should be here in about five minutes."

"So, while we wait… am I to understand that you and Hinata have been sexually active?" she asked, accompanied by a stern glare, to which Naruto yawns and replies,

"Yea." which makes Kurenai sweatdrop.

"You aren't even playing along, you're supposed to be cowed."

"I know but Hiashi tried that same gambit a few months ago."

"How did that go?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me today, Naruto-san." Hiashi said as Naruto took a seat across from him in his office. A branch member had provided a pot of tea and pour two cups for them.

"Thank you for having me, Hiashi-sama. What do you wish to discuss with me today?"

"I am aware you and my daughter have been dating, correct."

"That is correct."

"You are aware she is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, yes?"

"I am indeed aware of this."

"So then why have you levied such a grievous insult?"

"I was not aware I had done such, Hiashi-sama."

"Oh, but you have. You court the heiress of the most prestigious clan in Konoha and you do not ask permission to court her?"

"I did ask permission. I asked Hinata."

"That is not how things are done." Hiashi said with a glare.

"You sure, Hiashi-sama? I'm pretty sure it's illegal to forcibly date someone. At the very least, it is highly frowned upon." Naruto said, not the least bit affected by Hiashi's gaze.

"I can't tell if you're stupid or brilliant."

"Why so?"

"Because you're sitting across from me, dating my daughter without my permissions and yet you look like you don't have a care in the world."

"Oh, I could see how that would be confusing. Hinata doesn't belong to you or me or anyone but herself. I didn't ask your permission because as far as it concerns me, _I_ don't need your permission. If she wants me in her life that's where I'll be."

"And if I were to forbid it."

"With due respect, outside of a mission where you'd be my senior or accessing your compound, you can't really forbid me from doing a fu… anything, Hiashi-sama. I say that not to upset you but I just think we should be clear where your authority extends. It isn't over me. I say this not to flaunt your traditions but shouldn't you be discussing who Hinata is allowed to date with Hinata? If she is to be a future clan head, she surely can't be taking a subservient position in important matters in her life."

Hiashi had started getting annoyed at the perceived insolence of the Uzumaki in front of him but when he digested his words, his logic made sense. Hinata was not a damsel, some maiden but a future leader and should be treated as such in all matters, not just those convenient. Hiashi respected the young man's position and while he wasn't not deferential to the Hyuuga he remained respectful, at least for an Uzumaki.

* * *

"A day later, Hinata said we were good to go."

"You truly are unpredictable."

"I certainly try." Naruto said. Soon after he felt Hinata approaching the door and sure enough, she was present in the apartment shortly afterward. Naruto left Hinata and Kurenai to work things out, having already spoken a little to Hinata via shadow clone. The two kunoichi hashed out their differences, both in a better position to understand the other's position. While Kurenai would not apologize, she can recognize how some of her actions could have negatively impacted the team and Hinata admitted to overreacting partially due to some leftover jealous of Sakura and resentment for how she treated Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke returned to his home seething. He had gone to Tsunade to find out what he needed to do to return to the active forces. Her answer had not been encouraging. He'd be busted back down to genin, and be the only genin of his generation. He'd be assigned nothing but D-ranks until a spot on a genin squad opened up or if there was an imbalance with the academy graduates. He would also have to agree to a number of sessions with Inoichi and be assigned an ANBU detail until she were confident he would not attempt to defect again.

To Sasuke's mind, this was another example of Konoha holding him back, holding his clan back. Tsunade doesn't want him to have even a fraction of a chance of challenging Naruto for the position of Hokage. She'd rather give him all the opportunities while denying Sasuke everything.

It was maddening but it wouldn't stop Sasuke's resolve. He'd jump through her hoops, he'd earn the respect of his comrades and change the village for the better. After his talk with Naruto, Sasuke had been thinking about what Naruto told him, trying to find out what he didn't understand but Naruto did. He had yet to solve the puzzle and had almost been tempted to ask Itachi but decided against it as he still hadn't forgiven his brother and could regard him as little more than a kin slayer. Feeling emotionally drained by his thoughts, Sasuke decides to lie down. The road ahead would be difficult but the Uchiha was never one to shy away from hard work.

* * *

In a far off training ground, Itachi Uchiha was enjoying his improved health with a moderate workout. He had been fortunate to return when he had, the treatments Tsunade and Shizune had provided him had cured him of his condition and had mostly fixed the damaged done. In another month he'd be perfectly healthy save his eyesight. As a reward for his service, Tsunade offered to transplant Shushi's eyes into him, curing his blindness and increasing his combat potential. Itachi promptly asked for time to consider his options. While it may seem obvious, the truth is that Itachi had considered losing his vision as a sort of penance for his actions against him family. Justifiable or not, Itachi had never been able to fully remove the guilt of his actions. He had long considered it a moot point as Sasuke was meant to end his life but so much happened to make that impossible and unnecessary. So, he had very little reason to reject the transplants but it still felt wrong to him. Itachi was broken out of his thoughts as he felt a presence near him.

"Naruto-kun." he greeted.

"Hey, Itachi. Should you just be out like this?"

"I have my crows surveilling the area in case I need to henge or something else. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I have some houseguests that needed to work some things out so I'm giving them privacy. Just happen to wander out here."

"Oh. Well, then I'm in luck. I could use a sparring partner and I'm sure anyone good enough to face Sasori is certainly good enough for me."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at the compliment. "Sure, I keep some shinobi gear and tools in a storage array, just give me a minute to change." A few minutes later Naruto returned, ready to go. "What are the rules?"

"No killing blows, no maiming. Let's try to keep the property damage to a minimum."

"Sounds fun; let's get wild!"

 **AN: Shoutout to NCPFAN for the chapter suggestion**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kami damned genius Uchiha bastards." Naruto said with a noticeable limp. His spar with Itachi left an impression upon the blond, after there was no real animus in his voice and a small smile on his face. He enjoyed attempting to match the prodigy knowing he'd be at a disadvantage without his special eyes. Itachi is just damned good but so was Sasuke. So was Neji. So was Sasori. They all fell to the might of the Uzumaki and Itachi would be no different, it was just a matter of time. And a lot of hard work. Naruto had a goal, he wanted to defeat Itachi without the use of his sharingan one day. Naruto's thoughts about standing victorious over Itachi was interrupted by Sai's emergence. The ink manipulating ninja immediately went to his friend and let Naruto place his weight on him.

"Who kicked your ass, dickless?"

"Never you mind, what brings you out here?"

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to inform you that you'll be receiving a commendation along with Itachi-san tomorrow at a public ceremony."

"Good way to introduce him back to the village and sure up her whisper campaign for me. Makes sense. What time?"

"Noon."

"Good."

The two moved in companionable silence through the village until Said started to speak. "Hey, you think you can lend me a Naruko clone?"

"No, no. Not in a thousand years, pervert."

"Don't shame me for knowing what I like. Besides, you didn't mind it for that Kusa Businessman."

"We've been over this, he only got to second and the asshole skipped first. Not to mention, I killed him moments later. I don't want the memory of you fucking the girl version of me, Sai."

"But I like brash, busty blondes. I think you should take one for the team. And that one would be my dick, which you lack."

"How are you my best friend?"

"I think you overcompensated for planning to kill me."

"Should have stayed the course on that one."

"You know you love me."

"Like I love a kunai in my ass."

* * *

While Naruto and Sai made their way back to Naruto's apartment, Itachi was returning to the Uchiha clan district lost in thought. He was impressed with the blond jinchuuriki who had come a long way from the novice he met just a few years previous. Even when he was overmatched, he kept his head about him and didn't make unnecessary moves. Good use of ninjutsu, solid taijutsu and decent with dispelling genjutsu. Something Itachi noticed is that there seemed to be a hamper on his movements, like his body knew it could move faster if his eyes had relayed the information quicker.

He was puzzled because it was something he'd see with his clan but Itachi knew who Naruto's parents were and neither of them had ever reportedly had the sharingan so it can't be possible he did, could it? It is possible that either of his parents hid their dojutsu for whatever reason and not a lot is known about the Yondaime's heritage. If Naruto did have the sharingan then why would he keep it secret from his fellow Uchiha, Itachi wondered. Or did Naruto not see himself as an Uchiha?

Itachi had to pause when he considered Naruto's skillset. The blond jinchuuriki could make literally hundreds of shadow clones without issue. Hundreds of A rank, sharingan wielding, shadow clones. Kami, the boy could be a monster. Taking a calming breathe, Itachi keeps apace. It would do no good for him to speculate endlessly without confirmation so he'd have to set up a little test for Naruto to see. If he does have the sharingan, then Itachi has some decisions to make as he doubts Sasuke would ever accept the blond as a fellow clansman, let alone family.

If Naruto did have the sharingan then Itachi had a bit of pride for the ninja. Most Uchiha could never be considered A ranked shinobi without the use of their eyes, Naruto's willingness to match him with that handicap is commendable. He could imagine the blond vowing to beat him without the aid of his eyes one day and it caused the stoic Ninja to slightly grin. He'd look forward to seeing him try.

Itachi soon returned to the Uchiha district and saw an ANBU awaiting his return. Promptly he was informed that he would need to meet with Tsunade-sama to receive a commendation. While he would rather shun such pomp, he realizes the necessity and decides to mentally prepare himself for tomorrow.

* * *

When Naruto walks through the door he is greeted with the sight of Hinata and Kurenai, seemingly having resolved their issues, talking and laughing with each other. The bruised and battered shinobi is happy that Hinata could square things with her sensei as he knows how important Kurenai is to Hinata. Hinata, however, is instantly concerned at the state of her love, who seems to have difficulty moving.

"Naruto, what happened?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Oh, this?" he asked while waving his hand up and down his body. "Anbu captain. Captains, actually. Two whole teams."

"Two teams of Anbu captains? That must have made a mess of the command structure." Hinata replied while helping Naruto to the couch, fighting the urge to roll her eyes..

"I pointed out the same thing and they did not take well to the observation."

"I could only imagine." she responded.

"It was the damnedest thing, Hina-chan. They were initially just asking for directions back to Iwa; one of them said they made a wrong turn at some place I had never heard of." Naruto continued.

"I'm sure subterranean travel is quite difficult to navigate." Hinata offered.

"I wish you were there, for the sake of diplomacy. Things just escalated so quickly after I pointed out the teams of captains conundrum. I mean, it really got out of hand." Naruto stopped and his eyes glazed over before he continued. "Yea, it was a bit of a tough fight, I must admit. They were no pushovers, being Anbu Captains, I may have mentioned that part." Naruto said.

"Two teams, no less. You're so brave." Hinata said with a smile.

"I am brave. I'm glad you recognize that about me; so few people do. Anyway, so I'm fighting these lost and overly sensitive ANBU and you know Sai didn't even help."

"Sai was there?"

"He was. Initially he was painting a portrait after having communed with nature. He decided that I could handle it while he captured the epic battle for posterity. He said it'd go good on the wall when I become Hokage but I think he just wanted to see me get roughed up because I wouldn't let him borrow a Naruko clone."

"You shouldn't shame him for knowing what he likes, Naruto-kun."

"~Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in a fake whine, causing Kurenai to giggle at the pair.

"It appears I should leave you two alone, as our brave shinobi may require some tending to" Kurenai said, teasingly, "but before I do, Naruto I want to apologize to you. After speaking with Hinata, I realized the level to which I disregarded you and the consequences you faced due to the actions of others. I admit I initially believed the lie Sakura and Sasuke created about you and I didn't extend a hand to help a false punished shinobi. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course." Naruto said. "I don't like to hold grudges and passive indifference, aside, you've always strove to help and protect Hinata-chan. I don't need to be one of your favorite people on top of that."

"While you might not expect it, I expect it of myself. I don't know how fine your chakra control is but if you ever want to delve into genjutsu I'd be happy to help but it'd likely be more difficult than how well you've taken to ninjutsu, according to Kakashi."

Naruto chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while closing his eyes. "Well, I might not have the difficulty with it you'd imagine." he said then opened his eyes to reveal his sharingan.

"Well, shit." was Kurenai's shocked response.

* * *

Itachi was greeted with an ANBU delivering a message from Tsunade-sama. Apparently he was going to be officially reintroduced into Konoha society. A part of him wasn't looking forward to it as he never wanted anything nearing praise for killing his family and no matter the cover story, that's how he'd take it. On the other hand, Itachi needed to set his brother straight; Sasuke was headed down a dark path and he had a tendency to overestimate himself. The attempts to ingratiate himself with the shinobi forces was not going to work. He had listened to Sasuke's rant about Naruto daring to not accept his apology and then stating that he, Sasuke, didn't understand simple things. Itachi was impressed that the blond was so insightful and concluded he was right, Sasuke didn't understand.

Civilians and younger shinobi respected names, be it a clan name or a bingo book nickname. Veteran shinobi respected the work. What have you done? How well have you served? Sasuke had some accomplishments but looking over his mission history, it seems that he was routinely eclipsed by Naruto because the blond had the ability to inspire others and succeeded in spite of all reason and limitations. Sasuke's attempt to defect had rendered all previous actions moot while destroying the goodwill the shinobi forces had for him. It was bad enough to betray but to do so for the man that killed their sitting Hokage was unforgivable. He would have to earn his way back the hard way, by completing his missions without complaint and certainly without fail. Until Sasuke learned that simple truth, he would continued to be frustrated in his attempts to win back the ninja of Konoha.

Itachi's thoughts turned back to the blond possible Uchiha. He had already decided to create a little test for him and depending on how he reacted he would go from there. Itachi wonders how things would have been different had anyone known of Naruto's heritage and that he was in position of the sharingan; he then has to shudder thinking of the Uchiha family crest on the back of an orange jumpsuit.

* * *

It was with a good amount of bile in his throat that Sasuke watched the Hokage spin a tale about how Itachi was innocent of the Uchiha genocide and went undercover to find the real culprit. He may have understood what his brother did but to see him absolved of his crimes was sickening. Sasuke loved and hated Itachi in equal measure and no amount of justifiable motive behind his actions will change that but he hated the system that required Itachi to make that sacrifice even more. It could be said Itachi was a victim but with his strength, he could have found a way out of the predicament. To see the very people Itachi betrayed his family for now sing his praises, after cursing his name, it was just maddening to the younger Uchiha.

If that weren't enough, Sasuke had to watch the same Hokage praise the dobe for his counter insurgency operation. Apparently the idiot joined a rogue ANBU outfit and took it down from the inside. What kind of idiot could possibly be tricked that idiot, Sasuke wondered. If there is one thing Naruto is known for, it is his undying loyalty to the village and desire to be the Hokage. The very fact Naruto completed that mission was proof that it wasn't _that_ difficult to do so. For Sasuke, it was once again evidence that Naruto was handed things he didn't deserve by the elites of the village that favored him while the true hard workers were shafted. If that weren't enough, as if that could be, the Hokage announced that Naruto, the deadlast fuckup, was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. If Sasuke had access to his chakra, he would have murdered that idiot then and there. He is related to an Hokage. He has been favored by two more. He has been apprenticed to a Sannin. Oh and if that wasn't enough, dear old dad parked a bijuu in his gut just to give him a power boost.

In his jealous fit, Sasuke didn't think about all the glares Naruto used to have to shake off and ignore. He couldn't recall the antipathy and ostracization Naruto suffered. No, being a jinchuuriki was instant access to power and the Yondaime had favored his son with that advantage instead of anyone else. After that announce Sasuke quickly left the village gathering, not willing to tolerate another revelation. Naruto, just like Itachi, was an example of the evils of the current shinobi system, Sasuke thought but saw Naruto as the personification of its excesses.

* * *

"Hinata, did you know?" asked Kiba as the rest of the rookies, minus Team 7 stared at her intently.

"N-no, I didn't." she replied.

"Damn, I don't know what's harder to believe. That the deadlast is the son of the fourth hokage or that none of us noticed it. Or that he contains the kyuubi." Kiba said.

As the friends continued on, only Shikamaru saw Ino's internal conflict. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he tried to calm her down as she had eventually confessed what she had done the night Sasuke attempted to defect. Ino, tried to take in the comfort and support offered by her friend and teammate but couldn't. What she had done to a fellow classmate and comrade was bad enough but to have done it to the hidden Prince of the village that had been protecting it and them for his entire life? Ino felt like scum, possibly lower than scum. She and Naruto have made tentative progress, he was never rude or hostile to her and the two could be in each other's company without things being awkward but how could she ever face him now? It shouldn't matter whose Naruto's parents were but it does. She quietly left the gathering to return home, as all her previous self-loathing had come back in full force.

Somewhere else in the crowd, Sakura can only laugh. Being the son of an Hokage would be something if she weren't sure he was going to be a future Hokage himself. While interesting, this ultimately changes nothing but it's nice to know her man comes from good stock all the same.

* * *

"Baa-chan, you just blew up my spot, dattebayo." Naruto said in the Hokage's office. Tsunade just looks around for someone to explain what those string of words meant.

"He meant you disseminated some information he wasn't quite ready to reveal yet, thusly making it hard on a playa" Sai added.

"Sai, you're going to start clearing your reading list with me." Naruto said to his friend before turning to Tsunade, "but in essence, yes. I don't really care but some forewarning would have been nice."

"Well, you weren't actually supposed to know it yet and I didn't officially know you did. So, surprise!" she said while throwing her hands up, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "What about you Itachi?"

"My spot is sufficiently unblown, Tsunade-sama. Dattebayo." Itachi replied.

"You comma eyed bastards copy everything, don't ya?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, do we?" Offered Itachi.

"Enough, kiddies. The adults have business to discuss. Go to the malt shoppe and have an egg cream or something."

'The fuck is an egg cream?' thought Naruto, Itachi, and Sai as they departed, leaving on Tsunade, the elders and Jiraiya in her office.

"The fuck is an egg cream?" asked Jiraiya.

"I have no idea but if they want to talk gibberish then I can do the same." replied Tsunade as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Moving on" interjected Koharu, "why did you want us to stay behind, Tsunade-sama?"

"Simple. We need to start planning and preparing for an all out offensive on Oto. I want Orochimaru dead and I want him dead soon." replied Tsunade.

* * *

When Naruto returned, there was a package awaiting him. As a shinobi, it would be unwise to simply bring a package into his apartment, suspected or not, so he goes through the process of checking the small box for obvious explosives or harmful substances. He finds nothing and goes to read the label on the package, to see who's it from and sees nothing. Naruto can detect a small chakra signature on the label and activated his sharingan to reveal the writing.

 _Welcome to the Family,_

 _Itachi_

"Well, shit" Naruto said as he started to extend his sensory range as the range when using it innately is quite limited. Lo and behold, Itachi was within his range. Figuring he might as well get this over with, he waved the shinobi to come in, which Itachi accepted.

"So, you have questions?" asked Naruto as he ushered Itachi into his living room.

"Mostly how."

"Daddy dearest. He kept his hidden, from virtually everyone."

"Do you know his lineage?" asked Itachi.

"Jiraiya does, I wasn't all that invested in it, honestly. It's pretty clear my father and his father didn't have much of a relationship so what's the point? No lady Uchiha to commit incest with so I'm straight."

Hearing Naruto's sound, if unorthodox, reasoning Itachi shrugged. "So, what do you want to do about this?"

"There isn't anything to do. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't represent a clan, I don't represent multiple clans. I'm me, I build my name of the strength of my own work, no one else's. That hasn't changed."

"Admirable but you really don't have to distance yourself from part of your heritage, Naruto. A troubled clan we were but there was a lot that was good and you should be allowed to know it." Itachi said as now that he had it confirmed, he felt Naruto might be the redemption of his clan as Sasuke had fallen from the path.

"I'll think about it. It isn't that I don't want to know it but I don't need the problem with Sasuke and I don't feel like dealing with his temper tantrum."

"I believe that is fair. Before I leave, may I see them?"

"Sure." Naruto said before activating his sharingan, which recorded Itachi's small, sincere smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi hadn't stayed long after confirming Naruto was some degree Uchiha, or as Naruto put it, "I'm one-quarter thieving bastard, ok!". Itachi offered to help Naruto perfect the usage of his eyes after his, Itachi's, surgery to implant Shisui's eyes. Naruto accepted and the two parted just as Hinata arrived. Fortunately, she had no issue with his lineage a secret even remarking any who had problems with their relationship couldn't speak against it anymore. Soon, the rookie 12, minus Sasuke but plus Sai arrived for an impromptu dinner. Choji and Hinata cooked while Naruto answered his friends' questions, all supportive of his burden and curious about his relation to the fourth Hokage.

Though when they realized Naruto didn't know much and hadn't learned of his connection until recently; leaving out how long recently represented, the questions died down though Kiba wanted to know if Naruto knew or was going to learn the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to which Naruto could only shrug. According to Jiraiya, Minato either didn't leave any scrolls on his improvements on the Nidaime's jutsu or they haven't been found so if Naruto wanted to learn the space/time ninjutsu he'd have to get permission from Tsunade to look at Tobirama's notes. Naruto hadn't felt comfortable with the idea of asking Tsunade to turn over a family jutsu, even if his father had gotten permission in the past, he didn't want to take advantage of his relationship with Tsunade. Jiraiya argued he was being silly but realized that given how Naruto was raised he was reluctant to ask people for things, especially those closest to him so he didn't push the issue too much.

The evening was enjoyable although Naruto was tempted to implant a very mean suggestion into Sai's subconscious as the ink user kept insisting a threesome between him, Ino and a Naruko clone would be incredibly hot. Curiously, Ino wasn't that opposed to the idea to the shock of all but her teammates. Naruto concluded the Ino-Shika-Cho trio were entirely too comfortable with each other and wondered if Team 8 were that close. He'd hate to have to kill the other two if they were, he really likes Shino. All in all, it was a good night and he even got to experience the warmth of the sun under a starlit night sky.

The next day Tsunade informed Naruto than Jiraiya and he would be dedicating time to develop multiple counters to the Edo Tensei as she expected to invade the bases of Oto within six months and she had no doubt that Orochimaru would be expecting as much, if not creating plans for his own offensive. Tsunade wanted solutions that non-fuinjutsu users could use while allowing Jiraiya and Naruto to come up with their own counters as well. As such, Naruto and Sai would be on modified assignment, something that pleased neither. While safer and salaried, both thrived off the action their Root Missions provided and they got in their best bantering when in life and death situations. However, orders were orders and the possibility of ridding the world of Orochimaru was such that a limit on their missions was a small sacrifice.

Outside of that project, Naruto and Sai's other duties were getting Sakura up to par. She didn't complain about the training and took to the taijutsu style they were attempting to impart. In fact, she had been an ideal teammate, not belligerent nor complaining. The only thing Naruto would note is that she seemed to find reasons to touch him affectionately, something Sai noticed as well. While both Sai and Naruto were special Jounin, they still generally ran missions with Kakashi. A few times they ran them with Itachi but that was before his eye replacement surgery.

The build up to the Oto invasion included a lot of training. Training with his team, training with Kurenai and Itachi to learn genjutsu, some serious training with Jiraiya which was his favorite as he just enjoyed the time with his Godfather and Jiraiya had a lot of to still teach him when he focused. He would never allow himself to get overconfident but he was sure he'd be ready for the invasion, especially with some of his recent developments.

* * *

She didn't know what being on a team with Naruto-kun again would be like but she hadn't expected that he'd be such a hardass as a trainer. Inner constantly trying to convince her to let Naruto spank her for being a bad kunoichi didn't help. However, she didn't complain as the improvements were noticeable. She felt like she could totally kick some ass and given what the near future had in store, even if her primary role would be that of medic she'd still need to be able to fight and evade enemies. The rest of her time was spent refining her infiltration, observation and medical skills. It was a busy time, even with her medical jutsu she was sore a lot of it but she wouldn't complain. Naruto was starting to relax around her again, even smile some. Like, real, genuine smiles as if he enjoyed her presence. She had taken that as a sign that she was free to get closer to him, utilizing some of the tricks she learned during her time away. Maybe she kept eye contact a bit longer than necessary in an attempt to invoke a sense of intimacy. Maybe she'd touch him a bit more than required, was that really so wrong?

After the third month on the team, Sai had apparently decided that yes, yes it was. She didn't know much about her third teammate except that Naruto was his best friend, the two got on like they'd known each other their entire lives and Sai was dangerous. Naruto and he were ruthless in a fight and their team work was seamless. That is why when he confronted her, her usual method of denial didn't hold. When you've seen someone kill a man with an ink mouse you pay attention to their threats. When said threat is, "If you somehow break up Naruto and Chesty, I'll fix what you broke and then proceed to break you" and it said with a smile; not a vicious smile but a warm smile that in no way fits with the words spoken you pay attention to this person. You take them seriously and you consider the best way to not cross them.

That left the Pinkette with much to think about. The first, and most uncomfortable question was if she genuinely had feelings for Naruto or if this wasn't a byproduct of something else. She had been happy to earn his friendship back so maybe that'd be enough? Although, puberty had done him a ton of favors and she'd screw him so good he couldn't walk for a week, so there's that. There is also the internal voice that feels decidedly distinct from her. Given the upheaval of years past and the looming threat of Inky the Great Naruto Defender (™) she decided to make an adult decision and see Inoichi Yamanaka. She had been reluctant, given how she put Ino and her clan in danger but Inoichi was a professional and placed most of the blame on Ino, for doing it, and himself for not having raised her better.

The sessions were interesting, delving that deep into one's neuroses was not enjoyable but with the clarity added so much else fell into place. She did have feelings for Naruto but it was partially born of how protective and devoted he had been. She misses that unconditional support but understands why Naruto changed, she didn't leave him much choice. She also got to really know this maturing Naruto and not the fantasy she had been creating, though the views weren't that far off from each other, her estimation of being with him had been. Accepting that option was closed to her, for the near future, Sakura spent time mending the relationships she had with the other Rookies; especially Hinata. She was thankful the Hyuuga heiress forgave her even if she felt guilty, reasoning that Hinata just couldn't hold a grudge for very long, especially when Naruto had moved on himself.

The only Rookie she had made a point to avoid had been Sasuke. It was allowed back on active duty a few months after Sakura joined Team Kakashi and kept a low profile as he hadn't been assigned a team yet. Because Itachi would sometimes train with the team, she and he would run into each other but no words were ever exchanged. The resentment on both sides was palpable and likely wouldn't change without a confrontation neither side was interested in having. The detente worked, although Sakura knew it was mostly because Sasuke just didn't consider her worth his attention; not when Naruto was around as a perfect target for his hateful glares. It's amazing how the teammate neither wanted became the center of things.

Speaking of Sasuke, he was now in the middle of an epic tantrum having seen Naruto's sharingan eyes, which were a shock to Sakura as well and looked so wrong on his sunny face. At least it did until twenty minutes ago, however Sasuke simple started to freak out about it. Claiming Naruto stole those eyes; when Sai pointed out that Naruto couldn't have stolen them as he could turn them on and off at will, Sasuke only doubled down on the accusation; claiming it had to be the product of fuinjutsu or the kyuubi and started demanding Naruto fight him for the honor of his, Sasuke's clan. This made everyone eyeroll, even Kakashi who had been on the ground recovering. It was all so stupid.

* * *

It was all so stupid. Sasuke was gifted. He could learn the ins and outs of a technique well, his ability to memorize information was second only to people like Sakura and Shikamaru but that boy didn't have an ounce of critical thinking skills in his head, especially when angered. Basic observation would show that he, Kakashi, and Naruto had just been in a sparring match and one in which Kakashi didn't win. How was an out of shape genin going to best someone that could beat Konoha's strongest, non-Sannin and at this point non-Jinchuuriki, Jounin? Through belief or some shit? Who knows but today was a day of learning for Kakashi. Right now he was learning how poorly he taught Sasuke, even if much of the team dynamics were built in service to him. The boy couldn't control his emotions, couldn't work through his emotions and if he kept up he was going to at best catch a beating from Naruto and at worst deal with Sai. Kakashi learned fast a Sai in defense of Naruto was a terrifying thing.

Another thing Kakashi learned today was humility. He hadn't had as much time to train Sakura, Naruto, and Sai as he would like, adding in ANBU prep for the invasion and other duties; along with attending to his own training so he wasn't as aware of their progress as he'd like. Today was supposed to remedy that, the two special Jounin and the Chunin medic that like to punch things were going to take him together. He'd discussed Naruto's relative level with Jiraiya and the Sannin assured him Naruto was a solid A rank shinobi. Kakashi heard middle tier A rank shinobi and given he was a bonafide S-rank nin he was confident he could push his team. What Jiraiya meant, and Kakashi owed the Sannin for his deliberate misinformation, was that at base (no sharingan) Naruto was a high level A rank shinobi in which there could be no debate. Jiraiya also mentioned that Naruto still rarely used his Sharingan, which Kakashi took to mean he wasn't that practiced with them. This meant, the gap between the two was narrower than Kakashi knew, without his bloodline limit, and unintentionally slighted his student. Well, he was going to learn today.

For almost anyone else, the intentional offense would be easily remedied but part of Kakashi's charm was being as delightfully dismissive. The first sign he had waded into deep water should have been when Sai fell back without a word of protest but Kakashi thought it a show of bravado, the student just wanting to test himself against the master. He'd indulge his student and then remind him why teamwork was so important. The second sign was when Naruto immediately activated his sharingan. The third was the narrowly avoided knife hand aimed for his throat.

What followed was a lesson in not underestimating your opponent. Kakashi had the experience, had the intellect and was still, though only slightly, physically superior to Naruto and had the larger ninjutsu repertoire. It was all for shit. Naruto was fast. FAST. Not quite Minato-sensei fast but you couldn't outright dismiss the comparison. Naruto was mean. Attacks on joints, attacks aimed at major organs, attacks anywhere that would cause significant pain, with a great deal of indifference to the pain being caused. Naruto was mean spirited. The genjutsu, both subtle and overt were more annoying than anything and while it took a beat, Kakashi's sharingan ripped through them. The emerging homosexual inclination toward Gai was harder to deal with. No, seriously, you try fighting while questioning your sexual identity. It's quite difficult and damned unyouthful! Damned hypnotic suggestions.

Naruto had utter disdain for convention. Kakashi started to wonder if he had some disordered that disallowed for conventional tactics. A cartwheel kick should not be the lead up to a hip toss, even if it works. No, it shouldn't. Kakashi would argue this point for the rest of his life if need be. What Kakashi hadn't considered until his former knucklehead was collapsing his, Kakashi's, brain was that by having the sharingan, Naruto knew how to best undermine or get around the damn things. So, while Naruto's eyes could accurately predict what Kakashi would do, Kakashi had to settle for a probabilistic model that was only slightly more correct than not. Something Kakashi hadn't considered until this fight, something Naruto had apparently figured out some time ago, the sharingan can't make you understand things you have no frame of reference for. They don't come preprogrammed with information, outside of the mangekyou techniques. Naruto fighting in a way Kakashi had never seen meant his eyes could relay the information but his brain had a difficult time piecing it all together which slowed him down and given that Naruto was unreasonable fast, that caused some problems.

The session did not go as planned but Kakashi was still happy at the growth of his student. He was about to say as much and explain Jiraiya's prank when Sasuke barged in, ranting and raving about Naruto's eyes. Kakashi was still at a loss for what exactly Sasuke was going to do about it but held his peace as Naruto began to speak.

"I unlocked these at seven. The day I unlocked them is the day I had them sealed by Oji-san. See, Sasuke, that was our distinct realities. The thing that would have gotten you praised as a prodigy had to be kept secret with me from fear someone would hurt me. Not an enemy ninja but just a random villager. This is why no one cares about your bitching, about your pain. Your advantages were so obvious to others and so blind to you that it was sickening when you turned traitor, traitor. Go away, Sasuke. I'm in no mood to deal with you." Naruto's words got the intended result, Sasuke left but not without sending Sasuke further into an enraged state as he stalked off toward parts unknown.

"Well, that was interesting" Kakashi said, lazily.

* * *

Seeing his foolish little brother storm into their shared home, Itachi could only sigh at the impending rant.

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what, Sasuke?"

"That the dobe was an Uchiha? That he has the sharingan?"

"I know he considers himself an Uzumaki and above all an individual that represents himself. I am also aware of his sharingan, I have trained him on some of the finer details with using it."

"How could you?"

"Why wouldn't I, Sasuke?"

"Because he's not one of us, he'll never be one of us."

"Then I guess it works out for you that he has no desire to be, no doubt fueled by your incessant childishness."

"I am not acting like a child. I'm just sick of him, He gets everything handed to him and has the nerve to claim I was favored. I don't have the relationship with the previous two Hokage he has. That Senju would do anything for him and you know it!"

"That "Senju" as you put it, suspended Naruto when Sakura-san set him up to cover for your attempted defection. She may care deeply for Naruto but any evidence that she unjustly favors him is in your head."

"What about his long term mission and his increase in skills while I was being handicapped?"

"Naruto took that mission on himself with zero prompting from Tsunade and carried it out with very little support and resources from her. He put much at risk to protect the village. That is worthy of recognition. What is really your problem, Sasuke?"

"Him, he's my problem. He was a deadlast that never took things seriously and now everyone from our class looks to him like he's so above us. Above me! You're also my problem. I know the only reason I'm back on active duty is because of you. How do you think that makes me feel? You killed our clan and you have more pull within the village than I do."

"I never betrayed the village or does that fact elude you?"

"I was leaving to prepare to kill you, a then known traitor."

"Oh, well as long as you were doing it to kill a traitor that's fine."

"How is it any different from what Naruto did?"

"Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune knew about it. He prepared himself in case he got caught and only didn't inform Tsunade herself to protect her and the integrity of the mission. You just didn't care, Sasuke. You weren't leaving for Orochimaru to benefit the village. You were furthering your own goals and they just happened to overlap. At least be that honest."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Just allow him to be the favorite son while our clan leaves on in disgrace?"

"Your defection wasn't exactly doing much for the perception of the clan, Sasuke. Besides, if you want to eclipse Naruto, train. Earn back the trust you lost. It won't be easy, it'll be the hardest thing you've done to date. We've been over this."

"I know, Itachi, it just… I'm so far behind. My skills aren't where they should be, my chakra control is shot and no one trusts me."

"You can get it all back, Sasuke. I believe in you. Dattebayo."

"Arrgghhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Planning an invasion isn't pleasant, especially when you're invading the lands of someone as twisted as Orochimaru. Essentially starting a two village war weighed on Tsunade's mind. She, like her sensei, hated war and hated forcing the young to fight a war of her choosing but it needed to be done. Orochimaru was such a pronounced force of evil that he could not be allowed to exist, neither could his works. She accepted the necessity of it, of the risk she was ordering her ninja to take but it still left her unsettled. That is why the newest tradition between her makeshift family became important. Since Naruto and Jiraiya were in town more, she had taken to hosting a movie night. Nothing overly involved she just enjoyed the company. However, this week Shizune was working late and Jiraiya was out of the village so it was just her and Naruto.

The poor boy could barely keep his eyes open and looked as if he hadn't sleep for days. Everything he said was broken up by yawns, It's a testament to how comfortable the two were with each other that he'd shamelessly put his head in her lap while she stroked his hair.

"You don't like _North by Northwest_?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I do like it, I said it wasn't my favorite. Everyone picks that one or _Vertigo_ but they just aren't what I prefer."

"And what do you prefer?"

" _Dial M for Murder_." Naruto answered.

"I never would have guessed it. Why that one?"

"It's pretty minimalist as far as movies go. The Antagonist isn't sympathetic but we never have sympathy for him in the first place. That's a commentary on the audience. The man is being cheated on and yet we root for the cheaters even before we really know much about him. Sure he's scum and it turns out he's scum for detestable reasons but we came to that conclusion long before it was revealed. I like art that reveals something about the people who make it and the people who consume it." Naruto replied sleepily.

"Interesting. So, why are you so tired, brat?"

"I don't sleep so well when Hinata's on an extended mission. I know she can take care of herself and her team is beyond solid but I worry."

"Awww, Naru-chan!"

"Don't call me that, -ttebayo!"

The two would continue one, both falling asleep at some point was Shizune snuck in and placed a blanket on the pair while taking a picture for future blackmail.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Years Later**

Heavy breathing and the sounds of flesh meeting a training post could be heard on the training grounds within the Uchiha Clan district. It was similar sounds heard every morning as the youngest, acknowledged, Uchiha came before sunrise to push himself. The last two years had not been kind to Sasuke. He achieved Chunin and was making a push for Special Jounin soon but that wasn't enough. Everyday he came to this training ground and everyday a hard truth screamed out to him; he'd never be as strong as he could have been. The injuries sustained by Naruto along with the punishment doled out by Tsunade had left him with lingering aches and pains. He couldn't push off like he used to, he was certainly faster than he'd ever been but there was always this feeling there was another level or levels that would remain out of reach. His reflexes lagged behind what he felt he should be able to do as well and for an Uchiha, speed and reflexes were paramount to their bloodline. Sasuke was an acknowledged genius but truthfully he'd relied on his superior conditioning and inborn talent to defeat foes; during his short time with Team 7 it was Naruto that had demonstrated moments of true cunning and while Sasuke had adapted to his limitations, somewhat, it always felt wrong. His mind was constantly at war with his body, his inability to run through opposition not sitting well with his previous self-regard.

The bitterest pill was having to acknowledge Naruto was stronger than him, better than him. After the invasion of Oto, he came cloaked in glory and soon after was sporting bingo book entries from Kumo and Iwa. It was all but certain, the former idiot would be Hokage one day and that stoked the fire of rage and resentment in Sasuke. To his mind, Naruto betrayed him. He was leaving to avenge his family and instead of killing his best friend for more power, he traded his soul to the devil instead. People accuse him of taking the easy way out but he knew that wasn't the truth, the easiest way would have been to kill Naruto before he even realized what was happening and sometimes he wished he had. His ire was not contained to Naruto; he felt a special hatred for Sakura. If not for her, Naruto would have never been there to stop him, the Senju bitch would have never been able to cripple him and he would have killed Itachi. Less and less Sasuke had been able to see Itachi as a sacrifice and more a willing, submissive pawn to the Senju.

Sasuke had spent more time reading his clan's history, even back to the Warring Clan era and he realized the Senju always wanted to subjugate the Uchiha. Even if there was no Senju around to order his clan's genocide, it had been products from the Senju line. Itachi, the strongest Uchiha since Madara, as far as Sasuke knew, should have rebelled and resisted it; he should have broken the Senju stranglehold. He could do it, he was cured and had his full eyesight back, he could make a strong case for the Hokage's chair and given what he'd been ordered to sacrifice it was owed to him, owed to the both of them. But his foolish brother doesn't make a play for the chair, he bows before it and before the Senju way. Sasuke has seen how Itachi acts around Naruto, a mentor and aide to his inevitable ascension. Sasuke could hardly believe it, they should be rivals at the very most but Itachi would rather prepare the class idiot for the highest authority in the village. He is often forced to think about Itachi's final words to him the night of the massacre, the order to cling to his pathetic existence. Itachi started him on a dark path but he does the exact opposite for Naruto; he bathes him in light. It is almost effortless, how Naruto gets people to support and believe in him. Itachi treats Naruto as an unquestioned equal but treats Sasuke as the screw up little brother in constant need of correcting.

Sasuke let out a groan as he finished striking the posts, his knees reminding him of what his life had become after his failed defection. Briefly, Sasuke activated his sharingan and lamented that Naruto may have even outshone him in his usage of their bloodline. How could a false Uchiha have a more powerful, more refined sharingan than him? It was infuriating to think about, ignoring Sasuke had no idea if it were actually true or not. It felt true, it felt like one more thing Naruto took from him, lorded over him all in a bid to make Sasuke inferior, to diminish his talent and potential like the Senju have done since the start of this village. Sasuke desperately wanted to break the Senju line and knew he'd have to find a way to force Itachi to become a Hokage candidate while possibly calling Tsunade's objectivity into question, which shouldn't be hard as people often suspect women of being less objective, Sasuke reasoned. He'd need allies, he'd need a plan but it'd be worth it, in the end.

* * *

A clang could be heard as ninjato met tanto, neither wielder giving an inch. The sword user tried to unbalance his opponent, only for said young man to disengage and take up a defensive position.

"You seem stressed, Dickless."

"Shut up."

The two reengaged, high speed blade work being exchanged between the two without pause, so focused on each other a third combatant assumed he had a perfect opening for an ambush and unleashed a fast raiton jutsu to capitalize. It hit true, only to reveal the two he surprised were a shadow and ink clone respectively. His position compromised he tried to flee his location but had to block a high kick, the impact numbing his arm. He dipped low to gain better leverage and threw his attacker, only for it to dissolve in ink once more. He felt the familiar effects of a shunshin nearby and dodged the punch combination thrown by the blond.

"You used to be cuter."

"I also used to be a ramen obsessed idiot, things change."

"Mah, mah, you're still obsessed with ramen." Kakashi said as the two traded punches and kicks, neither getting the better of the other.

"Not an idiot anymore."

"That remains to be seen, Naru-chan." Kakashi said with an eye smile, causing Naruto to flip backward and perform a **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** powerful enough to launch Kakashi into the surrounding trees.

"Bastard sensei. I am not an idiot."

"It might be argued engaging in a full on spar the day you plan to purpose is idiotic, Dickless-kun."

"Not you too!"

"Just saying."

"Well, if I had a better way to handle my nervousness I'd have done it but I don't."

"What do you have to be nervous about, she's loved you for forever." Kakashi said, having just returned. "Also, fuuton jutsu are all just a series of dick moves."

"I agree. Especially when the walking chakra battery overloads all of them." Sai adds, helpfully.

"I didn't overload it, it isn't my fault you both have chakra capacities comparable to school girls." Naruto said, making both men attack him, Kakashi being sensitive about his chakra capacity. The three continued their spar for another hour before two teens arrived at the training ground. One was tall, challenging Jiraiya in height with orange hair. The other shorter, about 5'5'' with red hair and eyes to match. The members of team 7 stopped fighting when they arrived, knowing the two were here for Naruto. Naruto waved at Sai and Kakashi, walking over to Juugo and Karin.

"Hey Juugo, hey Red!" he called out, causing his fellow Uzumaki blush. He'd met both during the Oto invasion. Juugo, he had every intention of killing for what he did to Hinata. And the multiple **Wind Style: Rasengans** were a testament to that but when he beat the berserker into submission and the boy thanked him, Naruto knew something was off so he suppressed his chakra and detained him. Karin, he met while infiltrating Orochimaru's base and admittedly, he was in a heightened emotional state after seeing Haku brought back via Edo Tensei. Seeing as she didn't present herself as a combatant he gave her the choice of surrendering to Konoha. He presented the choice softly, his voice soothing and if you could ignore he had his hand on her neck, prepared to snap it if he sensed any deception one could call it kind. She did surrender and after the invasion they came to realize both were Uzumaki. She worked at the hospital as she had medical skills, but only did so part time. The rest, she acted as a personal assistant to Naruto. She insisted, he protested but Hinata urged him to let her.

The same thing occurred with Juugo. Hinata, of course, forgave him when she discovered he had abilities he couldn't control and in thanks for Naruto being able to restrain him, he's acted as something of a retainer ever since. Both stay in the same complex Naruto resides in, as he bought it soon after the Oto invasion and renovated it. Sai stays there too and you'd never know it until Ino and he start having really loud sex. Naruto sees it for the challenge it is but he won't take the bait.

But back to his two, newest, friends. "All is well, Naruto-sama." Juugo says and Naruto doesn't even try to correct the boy anymore.

"Hai, everything is ready for you and Hinata-san. Reservations have been set. The ring is sealed up in your apartment. Kiba has been warned off for the day and the Hyuuga have all be told not to make demands on her time, as order by Hiashi-sama. The only thing left to do is ask the question." Karin finished.

"Thanks, Red. Well, I need to get ready, I'll see you guys around."

* * *

Sakura greeted the morning with a cup a tea as she stared out her window. She knew what today was, Naruto had excitedly told the entire team what he was planning to do. She smiled, a part of her genuinely happy for her teammate and another part heartbroken it wasn't her. Since she's returned from her punishment, the two have slowly improved their relationship and were really good friends. There were even times she saw a hint of the old affection he once had for her but it would leave as fast as it came. She knew she shouldn't have held on to those glimpses, he may have had lingering feelings but Hinata truly owned his heart and now she was going to be his wife. It felt unfair, to have such a long lasting consequence bore out of a child's mistake but that's the life she chose. She could have made a play for Naruto, used her seduction skills to lure him in but even if worked it'd have been cheap and felt artificial. Also, Sai may have killed her. Another consideration was that Hinata and her mended fences as it were and while she couldn't say they were friends, they were on good terms and respected their dynamic in relation to Naruto.

She'd taken leave for the day, having planned some pampering and self-care with Ino. It may seem ridiculous, she'd lost Naruto half a decade ago, but the finality of it along with the regrets she's carried all this time meant she needed a day with her best friend. A day to do something frivolous, shop too long, spend too much and cry a little without judgment but heaps of support. Ino would do that for her and she couldn't be more thankful for her best friend. She looked at the time and realized she needed to start getting ready. There was no point in moping around, it'd defeat the purpose of the distractions.

* * *

She'd been having a wonderful day. He'd taken her to some of her favorite places, like the restaurant they went to on their first date. She remembered how nervous he was, it was endearing to see the generally confident boy shy and a little unsure, wanting to make a good impression. Not that he needed to, he'd had her heart but it was touching he'd still try. He'd always try. They'd even gone to karaoke, which he doesn't mind going to but he even sang a duet; something he never does. It'd been a good day and felt like they were highlighting much of their relationship with the destinations chosen. That impression was cemented as virtual fact when he brought her to Team 7's training grounds. Hinata was looking at the wood training post, the one she attempted to hide behind while Naruto stood at her back.

Unbeknownst to either pair, they were not alone as an office full of wellwishers were spying on them through a crystal ball.

"Why would he bring her there? Every other place has had significance but why a training ground? The gaki is going to blow it." Tsunade said.

"Now, now, Tsunade. He's done well thus far, have some faith." Jiraiya said but the office seemed split. Team 8 and Team 7, minus Sakura, Neji, Hiashi and Hanabi were there with the Sannin, and Shizune . All watching intently to see what Naruto would do.

"You know," Naruto started, "when I came here before the Chunin Exam Finals I was more unsure of myself than I'd ever been previously. I didn't even mean to come here, my feet just carried me without my realizing it. Of course, I was surprised to find you here." he said.

"I remember, I nearly jumped out of my skin." she said with a small smile.

"Yea, I was worried I scared you. I really didn't think I could win. I'd talked big but Neji was considered a genius and I was the loser. I just knew I was going to embarrass myself in front of the entire village. Until…"

"I called you a proud failure."

"Yep! I never knew someone saw me like that, that didn't focus on my falling down but that I always got up. It made me believe I could win even if I didn't know how I just had to keep getting up."

Back in the Hokage's office the watchers were all stunned, none knew of this story or that Naruto had been so lacking in confidence before his fight. Kakashi and Jiraiya both felt pangs of guilt, one for not preparing him at all, the other for not preparing him better for the trial ahead and both for not being there to offer support before the biggest challenge of his life.

"I felt so much better after we spoke and was so thankful for you words."

"I remember you calling me dark, shy and weird." Hinata responded, causing her watches to sweatdrop.

"Yea, I was a little idiot then but even at the peak of my idiocy I recall saying I like people like you. I've been thinking about moment for awhile now. About how clueless I was, about how close I was to something I'd always wanted if I could only see it. And how wrong I was." he said, which caused Hinata to pause but she didn't turn to face him, not sure where this was going but fearing the worst. "I don't like people like you. I love you because you're you and if you'd do me the honor, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hinata finally turned around to see Naruto on one knee, holding a ring box. She was speechless, overwhelmed. She'd wanted this for a long time so it almost felt unreal but she knew it wasn't. She nodded her head first, unsure of her voice but it was enough, he saw it. "Is that a yes?" he asked and she could only nod again before she was swept up into a hug being spun around. His nearly six foot frame dwarfing her completely but she wouldn't have it any other way. After a few spins he put her down and kissed her deeply, Hinata still unable to form words. He slide the ring on her finger, a Princess cut amethyst stone surrounded by sapphires in a platinum setting and she could only stare at it. A promise from him to her, to be together for forever; a promise of a lifetime.

Tsunade cut the feed to the crystal ball after he put the ring on her finger. The two deserved their privacy and she remembers what she and Dan did after he proposed. It'd be a shame for Hiashi to try to kill his future son in law because he saw _that_. She couldn't be happier for her gaki, he turned into a fine young man and was going to be married soon. Which meant grandbabies, oh she couldn't wait. All in attendance were visibly happy as well and hoped it would last.

* * *

It did not take long for news to spread of the pending nuptials of the Yondaime's Legacy and the Hyuuga Princess. The village practically buzzing with gossip about the wedding. It couldn't be avoided and it drove Sasuke mad. Once again, he was subjected to Naruto winning. His entire life has just been blessed since he stopped Sasuke's defection. The Senju way would now infest the Hyuuga, Sasuke thought. Just another way to subjugate the Uchiha. He was livid. Naruto used to have nothing, almost no one respected him and now he is considered one of the top Jounin of the village. Some say he's even stronger than Itachi. It was absurd, it was offensive. He wanted to bring the blonde down a peg or twelve. To remind him things don't always work out and as high as you may fly, you'll eventually return to the ground. He didn't even care about large political moves, truthfully he didn't have the patience or mindset for that anyway. He preferred direct action, striking where his enemy was the weakest. He knew Naruto's soft spot was Hinata. Sasuke wished he could take her from him, simply out of spite. He could have, potentially, put together an attractive enough offer but the Hyuuga would never consider it. As she was to be the clan head and both contained dojutsu, there would be concern she wouldn't have a child with the byakugan as the two bloodlines could cancel each other out…

Sasuke's face lite up when he had that thought. He knew what to do and it'd be perfectly legal and above board. He'd just send a simple congratulations, that's all. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt excited.

* * *

It was three days later and Tsunade sat in her office, frustrated. Standing before her were some of her best shinobi. She hoped this would be an unnecessary precaution but better safe than sorry. None of those assembled knew why but they could tell the Hokage was not happy and that was never good. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi, Asuma and Gai all awaited Tsunade's instructions.

"One hour ago, Hiashi Hyuuga entered my office to discuss the pending nuptials of his eldest and Naruto Uzumaki. Apparently, it had been brought to his attention that Naruto has a naturally occurring sharingan and as such Hinata and he cannot be wed, as she is the clan heiress. After assuring Hiashi that no one was hiding this from him for that reason, he left having scheduled a talk with Naruto. That discussion is happening now and during it, not only will Hiashi be breaking off the engagement he will reveal who informed him of Naruto's Uchiha bloodline."

"Sasuke did it, didn't he?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, yes he did. He sent a congratulations message as one of his clansmen was due to marry the Hyuuga heiress. We all know it was done out of spite and it doesn't take a Nara to predict what Naruto will do once he leaves the Hyuuga compound. I want you to deter him. Do whatever you have to but as Sasuke did nothing illegal, and being a little shit isn't, Naruto can't just attack an subordinate. Also, keep an eye out for Juugo. He hasn't had an episode since he's been in the village but if he sees Naruto fighting he'll get involved."

"We also need to find Sai." said Kakashi.

"You think it'll be necessary?" asked Tsunade.

"If something is going on with Naruto assume Sai knows. And if Sai knows, Sasuke is at risk."

"I'll go to Sasuke, if Sai-kun makes a move I'll stop him" said Itachi before disappearing via shunshin.

"The rest of you need to get to the Hyuuga Compound." A round of 'hai' was heard and the elite ninja departed. Tsunade only hoped it'd be enough.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Sasuke, a name he hadn't thought about in months just ended his engagement. Why? Why would he do this? Revenge? For what, not being listed as a traitor, in being prevented from killing the brother that loved you? What was the point of this? It just didn't make sense to Naruto. They'd long since severed their bond and he was happy to let Sasuke live his life, they could peacefully coexist. Well, they can't anymore. As he made his way out of the Hyuuga compound he thought more about the petulant, soon to be dead, asshole that involved himself in the affairs of others. He never believed in fate, at least not one that could be understood by humans. You make your choices for whatever reason and you deal with the consequences. It wasn't a perfectly worldview but it made sense to him. So many different choices could have led to different outcomes; so much of his life felt fragile. What if Sakura would have said yes? What if Hinata had moved on, deeming him hopeless? What if Sasuke never tried to leave. He had very little control or influence on those choices and yet their consequences left such an impact on his life. And now, his once best friend and rival has torn his most precious bond asunder just to be spiteful.

Once he reached the exit he saw Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma and Gai standing there. "They must know, either Sasuke or Hiashi informed Baachan", he reasoned as the Konoha Jounin stood in the rain, the sky reflecting Naruto's turmoil. Soon Juugo appeared beside them, the gentle giant sensing something was off. Even in his state, Naruto knew getting Juugo involved would be bad beyond words.

"Juugo, go to Hinata." Naruto said, his voice lacking the warmth it normally held. That made Juugo hesitate for a moment, almost asking if Naruto was sure. The head nod before he got the question out let him know he was. The senior Jounin didn't relax when Juugo left but by being sent away they knew Naruto wasn't in a blind rage, he was still thinking. Whether that was a good thing, remained to be seen.

"Naruto, why don't you come with us for a bit? I know this good little spot, tucked away. We can be alone with no interruptions or distractions." Jiraiya said.

"I think I need to take a walk, Pervy Sage. Maybe I could meet you there, later."

"This walk wouldn't take you near the Uchiha district, would it?" asked Asuma.

"It very well may, Asuma-san. Apparently, I have all the rights in the world to be there."

"I don't think you going there would be a good idea." said Kakashi.

"It feels like it'd be a great idea. It almost feels like it's the only idea worth considering and if you're wondering, I'm pretty fucking intractable on my position. I'm going there, I will see him and he will be held accountable."

"To what end? You may get stripped of your rank if you do this." Jiraiya said.

"It'd be worth it."

"That's your anger talking, Naruto."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I suspect you're all here under orders so I won't try to talk you out of this. I'll be at Training Ground 7." Naruto said, then left via shunshin.

"What do you think this means, Kakashi?" asked Gai.

"That was either the last shred of his restraint hoping we can stop him-"

"Or he wants to show it doesn't matter who Tsunade sends after him the Uchiha isn't safe." Jiraiya finished. The other men nodded grimly and followed after Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi was right to setup a contingency for Sai. He had an ink mouse spying on Naruto's meeting. He didn't trust the Hyuuga. Sai felt that anyone that could be mean to Hinata was some percentage of true evil so if they were ever conspiring against her or Naruto he'd swiftly remove them. The ink creation relayed the information gathered. Naruto's dojutsu, which even he forgets his friend has sometimes given how little he uses it, was the problem. It reduced the chances Hinata would pass on the byakugan and for a clan head, that was necessary. There was some who felt Hinata was trying to circumvent their laws and should have the Cage Bird Seal put on her in response. Hiashi reassured Naruto that wasn't going to happen, thereby saving the lives of those stupid enough to try. When Sai read over the entire meeting he knew what needed to be done. He's never had opinions on the Uchiha one way or the other. He's a traitor but that didn't anger Sai. He'd hunt him to the ends of the earth if ordered to but he wouldn't feel anything about it.

But now? Now he's hurt his first two friends. Sai doesn't care why Sasuke did it, motive matters not. He did what he did and he'll have to pay for it. Sai wasted no time getting to the Uchiha district, it was better if he did this anyway. He kept his approach silent as he neared the back door of the Uchiha residence. He felt him behind him and sent an elbow that was easily blocked, receiving a jab in the kidneys for his trouble. Undeterred he spun, sending a kick to create some space, which it did. Immediately he attempted to sweep Itachi's legs but the Uchiha jumped over the attempt, retaliating with a flying knee that caught Sai in the chin flushly. Itachi was not surprised when "Sai" dissolved into ink, merely catching the kick aimed for his right temple and tossing the attacker aside.

The former Root ANBU charged at Itachi sending combinations of punches and kicks, only to have them deftly blocked by the Uchiha prodigy until Itachi decided to attack, pressing Sai back. Falling for a feint, Sai lowers his guard to stop a kick but instead was caught with a right cross that sent him back. He got back to his feet, not discouraged in the slightest. He unsheathed his tanto, Itachi pulled out a kunai in response and the two blurred to each other, neither every speaking a word.

* * *

All four men arrived at the designated training ground and see Naruto waiting patiently. Kakashi and Jiraiya know the significance of this location and are worried it has only fueled Naruto's heightened emotional state. Jiraiya decided to try to talk his godson down one last time.

"Naruto, we don't have to do this. I know you're hurting, trust me I know but attacking Sasuke won't solve anything. It will only make things worse." he pleaded but saw Naruto shrug in indifference. All understood it to mean he wouldn't be talked down but Gai was the first to act, appearing right in front of Naruto. The Green Beast was surprised when his punch was caught, and was even more so that Naruto had managed to throw a simultaneous counter but Gai caught his elbow strike and the two were in a standoff. That is, until Naruto broke Gai's grip on his elbow while releasing Gai's fist, Naruto's hands going toward the back of Gai's neck. As soon as contact was made Naruto was pulling Gai down and his knee up, landing a solid strike to Gai's stomach which caused the Jounin to bend over from the force of the blow. He had to admit Naruto had some good power behind his attack but Gai was too experience to allow that to hamper him.

Using the momentum of Naruto's knee, Gai changed levels and executed a takedown. He quickly improved his position and assumed a full mount on Naruto, leaving the blond vulnerable to Gai's punches from on top. Gai was merciless and while Naruto had some decent defense he couldn't stop all the strikes and a few were getting through and landing cleanly. Instead of block, Naruto decided to change tactics and performed two hand signs while moving to the side. Gai's last punch hit the ground and sank in the mud pit Naruto's jutsu created. In a momentary lapse in judgment, Gai looked into Naruto's eyes. He instantly realized his mistake but it was too late as he found himself in Naruto's genjutsu. It wouldn't hold Gai long but it didn't need to as Naruto spun out of Gai's mount and chopped him on the back of the neck rendering the Jounin unconscious for a bit.

Naruto didn't have time to admire his work as he swiftly dove out of the way of a lightning beast, only to fall into a path of Asuma's right hook to the body. The Sarutobi heir didn't let up as he continued to throw punching combinations but none landed as cleanly as the first blow. Kakashi soon arrived and the two began attacking in tandem. Naruto's superior speed and sharingan made it difficult for the two to be as effective as they'd like and before they knew it, Naruto began to attack. First, he rammed his shoulder into Kakashi, sending the man back far enough he couldn't immediately come to Asuma's aid. He quickly sent a leg kick, landing above Asuma's knee. When he reacted to the kick, Naruto performed a high kick on the same side, catching Asuma in the temple. It stunned the veteran but he wasn't out as he threw a short uppercut, hoping to back Naruto off. It didn't, Naruto swatted the punch to the side, much of its power gone do to bad positioning and landed a spin kick to Asuma's sternum. The exchange lasted under three seconds.

Naruto then blurred through hand signs and aimed a **Wind Style: Pressure Damage** at Kakashi but he intercepted it with an **Earth Style: Stone Wall** but had to overload the jutsu a fair bit to get it to stand up against the fuuton jutsu. Naruto performed a sealless replacement jutsu as Gai tried to attack him from behind. He shunshin'd back to where his would be attack was, attempting to now attack him from behind but Gai was prepared for it and mule kicked Naruto away. The three Jounin regrouped, not liking how things had gone thus far.

"Naruto-kun is most youthful, my rival."

"To quote Shikamaru, this is a drag."

"Oh, yes, you both get to experience the joys of fighting a sharingan wielder who prides himself on not needing his sharingan. This is my life so I don't feel much sympathy for either of you."

"Kid kicks like an angry mule. What's our plan and why isn't Jiraiya fighting?" asked Asuma.

"As soon as Jiraiya gets involved, any hint of Naruto holding back goes out the window and both of them know it."

"He's been content to stick to mostly taijutsu. If we keep it to that, all three attacking we'll have the advantage, Sharingan or not he can't see everywhere." Gai said and the other two nodded. All three prepared themselves for the second round and then charged towards Naruto. As they attacked, the trio found they had more success, Naruto's defense becoming more porous as they laid on the abuse. Jiraiya seemed to be the only one to realize Naruto was letting them do this, as if he were punishing himself. A straight left from Gai sent the blond to the ground and the three Jounin let up.

"Have you calmed down now, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Only to hear an empty chuckle.

"You guys are pulling your punches way too much to be protecting a comrade. Maybe you don't have enough motivation." Naruto said before spinning back up to his feet, catching Kakashi with a kick before following it up with two short uppercuts to Asuma's chin and finishing it off with a low powered **Rasengan** to Gai. He then materialized a seal and copious amounts of water emerged from. It. Naruto wasted no time completing the seals for the **Water Style: Water Fang Bullet** aimed at both Kakashi and Gai, each managing to dodge. Naruto didn't let up, sending his **Water Style: Exploding Piranha Jutsu** at Gai, halting his momentum and giving him something to dodge. Naruto was going to continue his assault but dodged a high kick. Finally, Jiraiya had entered the fray.

"Enough, Naruto. We aren't doing this any longer."

"You'll do it for as long as I have movement. You stop, I go find Sasuke and I will kill him."

"And what does us staying here and beating each other bloody accomplish?"

"Sometimes you just need to fight for the bloody fuck of it all."

"And sometimes you want to punish yourself. Maybe for showing mercy when you shouldn't have? Breaking Hinata's heart due to your heritage?"

"I had two opportunities to kill him and I didn't. It might have been right in the moment to spare him but clearly it wasn't in the long term. After we're finished here I'll correct my mistake. There's nothing left to say you either stop me or you don't." Naruto said.

Jiraiya took out a scroll, quickly drawing a seal and once completed activated it to seal the water away. A necessary technique when fighting Naruto. Asuma had steadied himself, Kakashi and Gai were ready as well. All could see the boy planned to fight as long as it took. Before either side could make a move Juugo appeared.

"Naruto-sama, I was unable to locate Hinata-sama." Juugo said and Naruto grew instantly worried. Not bothering with sage mode as he didn't have the five seconds to spare, in his mind, he called upon Kurama's chakra intent on locating her. He found her in the last place he thought he would and knew he needed to leave immediately. Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma tensed as they'd never seen this form but could feel the power rolling off Naruto in waves. Jiraiya tensed as he knew the power of this form and it meant Naruto was going to end it. He tried to warn them but before he got a syllable out he felt a fist buried in his gut and his eyesight darkening. Gai, Kakashi and Asuma were amazed at the speed, none of them could follow it but didn't have long to contemplate it as Naruto provided them a similar treatment, knocking each of them out.

"Juugo, she's at Itachi's. Arrive as soon as you can." Naruto commanded and disappeared in a burst of speed. It took him no time at all to arrive at his destination and he saw Sai tied up and the obvious signs of a fight between Itachi and him Itachi was surprised by Naruto's appearing before him cloaked in golden fire but prepared himself. His brother did a hateful thing but he wouldn't allow Naruto to kill him.

"You're worried about me but Hinata is already in the house, I'm here for her not your bastard of a brother." Itachi's eyes widened and he went into his house, Naruto following close behind informing Itachi of Hinata's location. When they arrived to Sasuke's bedroom they saw a barrier seal in place. They could see into the room and hear what occurred but could not immediately enter. Sasuke was tied to a chair, in nothing but his boxers and gagged. Obvious signs he'd been hit with Gentle Fist strikes across his body could be seen. Hinata had her back to the doorway and hadn't acknowledged either male had arrived.

"Hinata, sweety, you don't have to do this." Naruto said.

"I believe I do, Naruto-kun. This is a vile, evil boy. He gained nothing from this. He only did it to hurt you. I know you know that."

"Hai, I know. He did it to spite me. I don't know why."

"Because he could. People like him, they hurt others because they can. They'll dress it up, have justification on top of justification but ultimately, they do it because they can. It made him feel good. You should have seen how he bragged when I first arrived. So smug, so pleased with himself. Weren't you, Sasuke-san?" Sasuke only glared in return, earning a smack as a result. "I told you not to look at me with those hateful eyes, Sasuke-san. Maybe you'd listen better if I took them from you."

Everyone tensed when she said that, this was decidedly not how Hinata spoke.

"Hinata, you haven't done anything that you can't take back. Just, drop the barrier and come with me, we'll figure something out."

"How? If I give up my claim as heiress? I've worked too hard for it and it wasn't an issue until he made it one. This spiteful, hateful traitor undeserving of anything good in his life." Sasuke began to mutter into his gag with some vehemence. He did so long enough Hinata removed his gag.

"I'm not the traitor. Those two are. They betrayed me and I owed them for it."

"How did Naruto-kun betray you?"

"Tell them, Itachi. Tell them what you told me! The only way to get eyes like yours was to kill my best friend. But I didn't, I chose to get power another way but you just couldn't let me go. Why? Because you heard that pink haired little bimbo confess to me? Because you were jealous? Whatever your reason, I lost everything. My body doesn't respond how it should, I'll never be as strong as I should be but you? You get everything handed to you. Even my clan's bloodline. You shouldn't have that, you don't deserve it and Itachi should have ripped them out of your head, not trained you on how to use them. He likes you so much but he doesn't even acknowledge me.

You were a loser. It took me years of dedication to achieve the skills I had and you closed the gap in a matter of months. You became the hero, the shining light of our generation while I was treated like scum. That cow-titted bitch of a Hokage favored you with secret training and missions just to raise your profile. The princess of the village falls over herself to be with you."

"Why do you care, you never wanted any of that." Naruto yelled.

"Just because I didn't want it doesn't mean I want you to have it. So, I took it from you. And I'll find a way to take the Hokage position from you. I'll keep taking things from you until you have nothing, until you are nothing. Then, we will be even."

"Then, it's clear. I have to kill you. Goodbye, Sasuke-san." Hinata said, lifting her kunai to his heart.

"HINATA, WAIT!" Naruto screamed. "Don't let him do this to us, don't let him make you a murderer. We will find a way to be together, I promise so don't do this."

"Weren't you coming here to do this? What's the difference?"

"Konoha isn't going to kill a fully realized jinchuuriki. I might lose all my freedom and any assets to my name but they won't kill me. They may kill you and if they kill you I'll have to kill them. It'd be a never ending cycle and Sasuke's taint will live past him. We don't need that."

"But he deserves it, Naruto-kun. He tried to kill us and you didn't fight back."

"Because he's weak, too weak to do what's necessary."

"He's trying to manipulate you, Hinata. Please, just drop the barrier."

"Hinata-san, I give you my word I will undo what my foolish brother has done. His actions are partially my fault and Naruto is right, his vile taint cannot be allowed to continue but you shouldn't pay. Please just leave it to me."

"This is his last chance, Itachi-san. I won't let him hurt me with impunity again." Hinata said, releasing the barrier. Naruto had since dropped the Kurama cloak but was still beside her in an instant, wrapping her in a hug. They left without a word, headed back to Naruto's apartment. Juugo had long since collected Sai and taken him home.

"Foolish, little brother. Your actions are going to cost you more than you realize."

"I don't care, there is nothing you can do to change things. I won, I beat him and this is only the beginning."

"No, brother, it isn't. Now, look into my eyes." Itachi said and Sasuke did, expecting a scolding but he was instead greeted to Itachi's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. " **Kotoamatsukami** ".


	10. Chapter 10

A gentle knock at her door awoke her from her nap. She wasted no time answering it, being shocked to see her husband being carried by Jiraiya, and Gai by Kakashi. The red eyed beauty was stunned at their various states, clearly the men had been in a fight but she had no clue as to who nor why. Her daughter decided to voice her thoughts for her.

"What happened, tou-chan?" little Mirai asked.

Asuma deflated a little. He cannot tell his little girl he just got his ass handed to him by a teenager, one that wasn't taking him and two other Elite Jounin seriously. He's supposed to be her big strong protector, not a training dummy. "Just a spar between friends, Mirai-chan." as he entered The four men followed Kurenai and Mirai as they walked through the foyer to the living room, equipped with a couch across from each other, divided by a wood table and two chairs on opposite ends. Once seated, Kurenai ushered Mirai to her room but came back swiftly.

"So, what did happen?" she asked.

"Have you spoken to Hinata?" Asuma questioned.

"No, not today, why?"

"That little Uchiha bastard informed Hiashi Naruto has a sharingan. Hiashi called off the engagement today but warned Tsunade-hime he would. Good thing as Naruto was going to kill the kid but we intervened." Jiraiya said. Kurenai was instantly dismayed by the news and worried that Hinata hadn't come to her, she normally did when she was distressed. Her discipline as a ninja allowed her to finishing hearing their recounting before rushing off.

"No, _we_ intervened. You just watched." Asuma said, bitterly.

"Three experienced Jounin should have been able to manage a brat, even a brat I trained." Jiraiya said, not meaning a word of it. He's always mocked Asuma, he'd claim it was out of love and not him being a dick. He'd claim.

"Mah, mah, we didn't do too bad until the end there." Kakashi pointed out, trying to salvage some pride.

"True, Naruto-kun's flames of youth overwhelmed us."

"How? I know he's good but not beat all four of you good."

"He is when he taps into the kyuubi chakra. We all had fists buried in our guts before we could react, he was that fast." Asuma shared.

"Which he did when his man Juugo couldn't find Hinata. Apparently the chakra helps expand his sensory range and as soon as he found her he finished the fight." Jiraiya said.

"I need to go find her then, there's no telling what's happened. Do you guys know how long you've been out?"

"No clue." Asuma answered. Kurenai quickly put her sandals on and headed toward the door, she needed to see how her surrogate daughter was doing. As she went to exit the door she was stopped and surprised to see Tsunade-sama there.

"Tsunade-sama?" Kurenai asked, not managing to take the shock out of her voice.

"Hi, Kurenai. I assume you're going to find Hinata? Don't, she's fine and with Naruto. I'm sure she'll contact you tomorrow. Now, can I see the four idiots in there?"

"Hai." Kurenai answered and ushered Tsunade in. The four were surprised to see their leader there as well but she paid it no attention, instead busying herself by checking over them over to make sure Naruto hadn't done any permanent damage. Once she was done, assuring they were more or less fine she began to speak.

"I want to thank all of you for delaying Naruto. Fortunately nothing serious happened and Sasuke remains unharmed. With that being said, Jiraiya I need you to come with me."

Confused but knowing enough not to question her Jiraiya complied and the two remaining Sannin left Kurenai and Asuma's, making their way to the Hyuuga compound. The two were escorted in without a word, signifying they were expected. They made haste toward Hiashi's office and entered, Jiraiya being surprised Itachi was there as well.

"How long was I out?" Jiraiya wondered for things to be moving this fast.

"A couple of hours, Naruto didn't just punch you but placed a temporary knockout tag on each of you." Tsunade answered and Jiraiya just 'ahh'ed' in response.

"Welcome, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama."

"Thanks, Hiashi but why are we here?" Jiraiya asked.

"I am curious about it myself, Itachi-san, called this meeting." He said as the two sannin took seats beside Itachi and across from Hiashi, his desk in between them. All in the room looked toward Itachi as he unsealed a bottle of alcohol and four glasses.

As he poured some liquor into each glass, Itachi spoke, "My father once told me he was saving this for a special occasion. Clearly that never occured but I feel it fitting it be opened today as I hope to reach a compromise."

"A compromise?" Hiashi questioned.

"Yes, I understand your position but I believe there is a way in which we can resolve the issues and not separate Naruto-kun and Hinata."

"How do you plan to do that?" Jiraiya questioned as he took the glass Itachi offered. Itachi then presented Hiashi and he with two copies of a document, one that almost caused Jiraiya to spit take. "You can't be serious."

"I can. I… I believed Sasuke would be able to redeem the Uchiha. I put too much weight on him and he faltered because of it. When I dream of how I'd like the future wielders of the Sharingan to carry themselves I couldn't ask for a better example than Naruto-kun. He is the future and this document shows how committed I am to that belief."

None of the other three adults in the room could believe what Itachi was proposing, that the Uchiha clan be subsumed into the Uzumaki Clan.

"That would put a good deal of resources in Naruto's control, beyond what he may have inherited from Minato-sama and Kushina-sama. Certainly enough influence to entertain an alliance with. One cemented with a marriage even?" Hiashi reasoned, quickly.

"Yes, and while not the Heiress per se, surely one responsible for holding such an alliance together wouldn't lose her sway within the clan, acting as a liaison between the two clans." Itachi responded. "And given your high status I think it only right the Uzumaki clan provide a gift to the Hyuuga, say a seal that would offer unmatched protection of your dojutsu?"

"If you two have this all figured out then why am I here, not that I mind the booze." Tsunade said.

"Naruto trusts you both to look after his interests and he likely is in no place to play political games."

"True. Matured he might have but I'm surprised he isn't banging on your gates yelling, "Change your mind or I'll beat your ass, Hiashi-teme. Dattebayo!" Jiraiya said, causing all in the office to laugh.

"We'll assume he has just enough Minato in him to even out the Kushina." Tsunade replied. "I do see your point, Itachi so we can look over this agreement and get those two back together before they do something drastic." Itachi could only internally sweatdrop as he'd seen Hinata engaged in drastic behavior but he thought it best to move on from that.

* * *

"You know, I could just go challenge your father to a fist fight and make him change his mind."

"The Hyuuga no longer have laws on our books that allow for that, Naruto-kun. Besides, I don't want you to fight my father, he's been changing for the better the last few years."

The two, after leaving Itachi to deal with Sasuke returned to their apartment and were currently sitting, Naruto on their couch and Hinata on his lap. They had remained silent for some time upon their return, drained from the emotions of the day and just wanted to enjoy each other's presence. Naruto sighed and Hinata turned to look at him in worry.

"We're about to have visitors." He said and soon heard a knock at the door. He wanted to just ignore them. He could guess Ino had relayed the information to Shikamaru, after she was informed by Sai. Because Ino is a Chatty Patty. But it wasn't in him to ignore his precious people, he really hated that about himself sometimes. He answered the door and was greeted by Team 9 and 10 and Sai.

"Hey, guys." Naruto greeted.

"Hi, Naruto. We heard about everything and thought we'd cheer you up. I brought a lot of food." Choji said as the party was ushered in. Hinata welcomed everyone as well. It was long before the table was set, Naruto opting for a large enough one to accommodate his frequent house guests and all shared a meal. It was a lighthearted evening, none bringing up the elephant in the room, which Naruto was thankful for. After clearing the table, Shikamaru challenged Naruto to a game of Shogi. Just as they were setting up the board, Hinata excused herself, saying she had to run an errand. Naruto hesitated for a moment but she assured him she was fine. He nodded and the two shared a quick kiss before she departed.

Naruto returned to Shikamaru, and he admitted he really wasn't that fond of the game. He'd gotten better but it was just slow. What he loved is that Shikamaru got so focused on the game he left himself open for some Sharingan enabled trolling. Cloaking his eyes in a subtle illusion Naruto activated his bloodline.

For Shikamaru, he enjoyed playing Naruto as much as it vexed him. The blond didn't think normally so it pushed the Nara to get creative. Naruto truly was unpredictable and had the annoying habit of randomly changing his tendencies for no apparent reason. It was "Youthfu-, troublesome" the Nara heir thought. 'Troublesome.' The two were getting deep into the game now, a winner would surely be decided soon.

"So, Shika, you ask Temari out yet?"

"Troublesome. No, Naruto, I haven't."

"You should. What's the delay?"

"I don't know, everytime I try I wuss out. It's frustrating." The Nara spoke, not realizing how open he was being.

"Maybe you should set up some kind of challenge if you fail to do so the next time you meet."

"That's not a bad idea, Naruto. I'll run around the village ten times…. Kai!" Shikamaru flared his chakra while looking mortified when he heard what he was saying. Lee started to cry manly tears of burning youth and everyone else laughed. "You're a real bastard, Uzumaki. You don't even use them to cheat just to annoy me!"

"Mah, mah, Shika. I'm trying to make a love connection and you're taking to long. Gaara is getting bored, he has this whole scary brother routine he's dying to use."

"You think telling me the Kazekage is looking to scare me is going to make me act faster?"

"Yes. If you ask her out he's only going to scare you. You keep dragging your feet and he's going to hurt you."

"I agree with him, Shika, just ask the girl out already." Ino chimed in.

"It's time." Choji agreed.

"Fine, I'll do it. It'll be most youthf-, damnit Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted, causing everyone to laugh. Naruto felt three more chakra signatures nearing the door so he headed to greet them.

"Hi, Baa, ugh!" Naruto was interrupted and everyone on alert when he flew back from the door into the wall across from it. "Owe. What the shit, Baa-chan?" Naruto yelled, only to find himself in a bone crushing hug.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid boy!" She said, repeating it as her hug became tighter and tighter. Naruto looked to Jiraiya and Itachi for help but neither said anything, the eldest Uchiha looking decidedly drunk but he couldn't worry about that as he was more concerned about his insides becoming paste.

"Baa-chan, can't breathe."

"Too bad!"

"A little help, Kyofu?" He wheezed out.

"You only call me that when you want something."

"Yes. To live!"

"I think we should leave them alone, don't you?" Shikamaru said with the smuggest drawl he'd ever heard. The party vacated, even Sai and Naruto could only look at him with a sense of betrayal. Oh, he'd kill an asshole for him but he want stop an old woman from squeezing him to death. Bastards, all of them.

"Tsunade-sama, I do think you should release Naruto-kun or he won't be in a state to hear what we have to say, 'ttebayo." Itachi finished and Naruto wished he had the Mangekyou to burn the thieving Uchiha. You can't just take his verbal tic.

"Fine." She said as she release her death grip but grabbed him by the color of his shirt. "When things like that happen you're supposed to come to me, Naruto. Not fight four of my Jounin or attempt to off a fellow shinobi. What were you thinking?"

"That I spared him twice. Stayed out of his way. Made no demands as an Uchiha but it wasn't enough. He just couldn't leave me alone. So, he tries to screw with my and Hinata's future just because he can. He got nothing out of it. I will only be provoked so much before I act."

Tsunade released him and sighed. "I understand Naruto, we all do but you are a leader and many of the younger shinobi look up to you. You could have undid all your hard work."

"I'm not saying I considered every angle when I left Hiashi but if you won't fight those that harm your family you aren't worth looking up to and before I'm a Konoha shinobi I'm a man. Sasuke may not have broke any Konoha or Fire Country laws but what he did goes deeper than some document."

"Naruto, this isn't the Warring Clans era, you can't just claim vendetta and do whatever. That just contributes to the Cycle of Hatred."

"I know, Jiraiya. But I've turned the other cheek. At a certain point, when words fail, when patience runs out you have to act."

"Right, well we aren't going to settle this and given your history I think we can chalk this up to a tipping point. We have something else to discuss, Naruto. Is Hinata here?" Tsunade spoke, wanting to get to the reason they came.

"No, she stepped out."

"That's fine, you can fill her in when she returns. Itachi and Hiashi may have come to an arrangement so you can still marry Hinata." Jiraiya said.

"That sounds ominous."

"Well… it depends on your perspective." his godfather stated.

* * *

It took no time for Hinata to find the target of her interest, the one person missing from the impromptu get=together. That signaled something may be wrong. And Hinata had an idea what that might be. She arrived at the familiar training ground and heard the rhythmic thuds of wood on wood as Sakura was training with her tonfa. Hinata approached but didn't say anything, knowing Sakura was aware of her presence. The pinkette continued to abuse the training posts before she took a break, breathing deeply.

"I… I thought I'd changed. That I wasn't selfish like I used to be. And yet when Ino said your engagement was broken I was happy. Only for an instant but I was delighted I might finally get a chance."

"If that makes you a bad person then I'm even worse than you." Hinata started, "When I heard you couldn't be near Naruto-kun after Team 7 broke up I was overjoyed that I might finally be able to get his attention."

"The difference is that was my fault."

"It wouldn't have mattered. I was so jealous of you, that you were away from him and had seemingly damaged your relationship was enough for me. It doesn't make you a bad person, Sakura, just human."

"Maybe not but I feel like one. And what's worse, is I know he doesn't feel that way about me anymore but there are times-"

"Times?"

"I think I'm fooling myself but there are times I think he looks at me like he used to, back when I was 'Sakura-chan'. But I think it's just wishful thinking."

"Hmm, maybe we should continue this at your apartment. I think that'd be best." Hinata said before turning around, not wanting for Sakura to reply. The pink haired kunoichi just followed the Hyuuga Heiress, the confidence in her reply operating like a spell.

* * *

After the trio left, Naruto had a lot to think about. He drew a bath and activated the sensory deprivation seals in the bathroom. He developed them for both Karin and himself to give themselves a bit of respite from their abilities. It helped him think, being able to let go of all around him, barely being able to tell where he ended and the warm, soothing water began.

The deal, as such, was likely the best of all their options. As much as Hinata didn't want to give up her title, for a variety of reasons, he he didn't want her to; the facts are it was hard to predict how the genetics of two similar dojutsu people would react and given their children may have either one and not activate it until later in life, it was just a clusterfuck. One might argue that having the bloodline limit be so central to the operation of your clan is wrong minded but that wasn't a hill Naruto was going to die on. Hopefully she'd accept the removal of the seal and the high status within the clan. Not ideal but not nothing.

He'd have to start behaving as a clanhead and in no way wanted that. He also didn't want to be in anyway approaching familial with Sasuke. Naruto suspected part of the Uzumaki/Uchiha merger was a gambit by which Naruto wouldn't seek to act against Sasuke by making the runt his responsibility. They'd be family in a sense and Naruto reasoned Itachi thought it'd add a layer of protection, outside of whatever the eldest Uchiha did to get Sasuke to sign off on said merger and granting the Uzumaki as primary clan, while the two Uchiha would be a branch.

It was an unnecessary move. If Naruto still had designs of Sasuke, he'd have done it already but if this makes Itachi feel better Naruto could allow that. The man doesn't need anything else to feel guilty about.

Naruto briefly went over some ideas on removing and replacing the Cage Bird Seal. JIraiya and he had figured a lot of it out but because the seal was compressed and simply activating it wouldn't fix that, there were some details they lacked. Now, that could change and the Hyuuga could potentially become family again. Naruto looked forward to that. As he was getting lost in his thoughts about the sealing array he felt a body enter the tub with him and smiled, his lady wanted to play.

He felt her creep slowly up to him, her hands lightly touching his abs. It felt different but due to the seals he assumed that was why. Until he wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. While not unpleasing, this was decided not the body of his favorite Hyuuga. Curves were different, lips tasted different. And the nice soft buffer of her chest was different. Naruto immediately activated his sharingan, grabbed the intruder and hopped out of the tub toward the living room. Someone that could bypass his seals were a serious threat and may have already attempted to poison him.

He ignored the squawk of protest as he darted out of the bathroom, his familiarity with its make up helping him avoid any obstacles. As he emerged out of the bathroom he saw Hinata sitting on the couch, looking amused. He then realized he hadn't actually looked to see whom he had in his grasp. With his Sharingan activated he was memorizing every detail of the woman in his arms, the familiar green eyes and pink hair informing and confusing him all at once.

"Sakura-chan?" He said, calling her something he hadn't in years, causing her to beam and Hinata to giggle. He was so confused and receiving all this in perfect detail did nothing to aid in that. "Hinata, what's going on?"

"Well, Naruto-kun, I finally found my girlfriend." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto could say only one thing in response.

"'ttebayo?"

* * *

 **So, this has been requested and I've considered doing it early in my writing. It's not a harem, just three adults in a polyamorous lifestyle. And Hinata is Bisexual but it will be explained. If you don't like the development, sorry but this is the direction I'm taking this. I hope those of you still reading this will continue to do so and enjoy. But if not, I get it.**


End file.
